Hunter's Web
by TripleHgirl
Summary: He teased me, lured me into his web without even touching me. I was free to say no and walk out that door, but I couldn't, not with his firm chest right in front of me and his face just inches from mine. My hands were begging for his chest, my lips starving for his skin, every muscle in my body tensed to the feel of his hot breath.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Yes, I'm pairing Hunter with Charlotte.  
** Is that crazy?  
The mind is a very dangerous organ.

* * *

 **Is there a shipping name for those two that I'm unaware of?**  
HunLotte?  
CharTer?  
HunLey?

* * *

This pairing and story was a little something I wrote for my good friend, **Farina** and turned out to be something she and I liked which is why I'm posting.

* * *

 **Please, feel free to express all your thoughts and feelings about his one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"You need to come home." Was all he managed to say after an excruciating pause. I knew something was wrong the second his name appeared on my screen. We barely talked in the last couple of years. He wanted me to come home, be around family and settle down. People like me don't settle down, I thought as I made my way through the terminal to the baggage claim area.

When he said his name, a sharp pain crawled into my heart, slowly, it spread through my entire body as the memories kept flooding every single one of my veins. The lump down my throat got bigger as the man on the other line tried to speak. I knew what he was going to say, I knew exactly what happened, yet the pain just grew inside me.

As I stood there waiting for my suitcase, I thought about my hero. Growing up with him as a father was not ideal, but every time he came home I felt how much he loved us and how special he really was. My dad was always my hero, my best friend, my greatest motivator. He tried to come to all of my games, he was always one of the reasons I was so tough and ambitious, but something happened when my brother lost his way.

All the conversations we had, all the times he begged me to come home and try to talk some sense into him. It was hard not to feel guilty. It was hard thinking of all the times he reached out and I denied him, telling him that my baby brother was a big boy and he could take care of himself. My baby brother was gone now and the guilt was just there, burning in my heart.

After finally noticing my suitcase, I made my way to the exit and looked around the crowded airport. Walking around in a place like this with my dad was nearly impossible. Everyone loved him and wanted just a little taste of his foolish antics. And he always went along with it, always had time for the fans, it was who he was.

I was an Olympic gold medalist that no one knew. No one actually cared about volleyball, but I was one of the best and I loved every second of it. In those moments I was actually glad no one knew me. I just wanted to get it over with and go back to my life and my job. If only there was an easy way to face him, I thought on the way to his house. If only there was a way to avoid seeing the pain in his eyes.

As the taxi pulled up outside of the big house, I noticed my dad sitting outside right away. The man sitting next to him had his arm around his shoulder and it seemed like he was comforting him. I froze and everything around me was suddenly quiet. I watched as the tall man hugged my dad and walked over to his car. The sound of the car door startled me as I came back to earth.

There were no words needed as I walked over to where my dad was. He looked broken and tired. As he gathered me into his arms, I felt his racing heart. We stood there for a few minutes in each other's arms, as my baby brother's imagine snuck into my mind. We all had the same smile, I thought as I imagined him looking at us, with his juvenile smile. The tears burst out the second I heard my dad's quiet whimper.

No words could describe how painful it was to see and hear my dad cry. We all worshipped him, and Reid always wanted to be like him, but he wanted other things as well.

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many talks my dad and I had with him or how many times he promised to get cleaned, Reid always had setbacks. He just couldn't get away from the drugs. Maybe I should've been here, maybe if we were together more often, he'd still be alive. I will never know.

I was afraid to look my dad in the eyes. I locked myself in the bedroom and watched the people come in and out of the house all day. My dad had many friends and they all cared for him, but I wasn't quite like him. I needed to be alone with my memories. I needed to be able to cry and I only ever cried alone.

The funeral was hard to bear and I was too emotional to even pay attention to all the people shaking my hand and offering kind words. My mom was a mess, my dad was devastated and my half brother and sister kept trying to comfort me, to no success. The guilt, the regret and all the time I've spent away from him were digging into my soul as I tried to keep all my emotions under control. All I could do was just hide behind my shades and sit quietly until I could lock myself in a room again.

When we came back home, I had to stay around because the house was filled with people, even though all I wanted was to lay in bed and just end this day. I sat at the corner with my 3 best friends from New York and begged for this day to end. My baby brother was gone and there was nothing anyone could say to make the pain go away, so what's the point.

Out of all the people in that big house, only one man caught my attention. It was the same man I saw when I arrived the other day. He never left my dad's side and he was basically the only one my dad talked to. I recognized most of the people that day, but that man, I had never seen him before. He seemed like he was protecting my dad for some reason and it brought a little smile to my face. It was nice to know that my dad had someone so close to him.

Later that night, a knock on my door made me hide the photo album quickly and all the Kleenex I had used. I wiped the tears from my face right before I opened the door to find my broken hearted dad outside. "Do you think we can talk for a little while?" He said as he looked straight into my eyes.

I looked away as soon as we locked eyes and fidgeted a little. "Sure, dad, come in."

I watched as he dragged his tired body and sat on my bed. _Please don't start talking about Reid._

"Do you think you can stay here for a while?" He asked as he searched for my eyes.

"Dad…"

"I know things haven't been perfect between us in the past few years, but we can change that. I don't want to lose you too."

"Aww, dad…" I whispered as I wrapped my arm around his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. "You're never going to lose me, dad."

"So stay, with me. This house is too big for me. I miss you."

"Dad, I can't just move here. I have a life in New York, I have a job and friends. I mean I don't even have my clothes and my stuff here."

"You can have a life here too. You can take my credit card and get yourself a whole new wardrobe. You have a family here and I can get you any job you like. This is my city, I know people here."

"Dad, you know people everywhere, I don't know about this. Can I think about it?"

"Why do you have to think about it? David and Megan are afraid to ask you to stay because they feel like they barely know you. You've disconnected yourself from everyone except Reid. Can't we be a family again? I'm your father and I'm asking you to stay. Don't shut us out anymore, please."

The pain in his voice broke my heart. I knew he was right, I did shut them out at some point. Maybe I do need my family close to me. Maybe this is a second chance for our family. "Alright, dad. I'll stay for a while."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're right, I should be with my family now."

"Good, good." He exhaled. "You're a good kid."

A little chuckle escaped me as he kissed the top of my head. "You're not so bad yourself."

The next few days went by quickly. I made a lot of phone calls and arranged for a few important things to be sent to me. My boss was cool with my decision and said that whenever I come back, I'd have a job waiting for me. My friends took care of the lease to my apartment and supervised the packing crew I hired with my dad's credit card.

One morning, as I drank my coffee and looked at the pictures on the wall, I noticed something and ran upstairs to the photo album. When I found what I was looking for, called a cab and Googled a few locations. The first one that caught my eye was Architect of Ink. It was a little arrogant, I thought as a tattooed guy smoking a cigarette outside the studio checked me out bluntly as I walked in.

The place inside was very clean and smelled like flowers which was odd. A guy sitting on the computer with his back to me told me he'd be right with me. I smiled when I noticed a small part on the side of his hair was blond while the rest was black. It looked cool in a weird kind of way, but I liked it.

When he turned to face me, I found a good looking guy smiling at me, but his smile suggested he was a little arrogant. "Do I have to make an appointment?"

His mischievous eyes examined me from top to bottom as he crossed his arms on his chest and leaned back. "This might be your lucky day. I had a cancelation today. Do you know what you want or do you need to look at some books?"

"I know what I want." I said as I handed him the picture. "I want that exact thing."

It took him a few minutes before he looked up at me again and smiled. "I will need an hour or so, to prepare. You can wait here if you want. We have coffee and cookies if you want."

"I'll wait here, if that's okay."

"I'm Seth, by the way." He extended his hand.

"You're the architect?"

"Absolutely." He grinned.

"I'm Charlotte."

"Are you new here in town?" He asked as he sat at his desk and took out a few papers.

"I guess you could say that."

Suddenly the guy from outside walked in and took his car keys. "You okay here?" He asked Seth.

"Yeah, man. I'll call you if something comes up."

"Alright, I'm out."

I sat quietly while he worked on my tattoo and smiled to myself as I thought about that day my baby brother came home with this tattoo and we all laughed at him. He was so proud of himself for doing it and now sitting here waiting to do the same, I hoped he was smiling down at me. _This is for you Reider._ I got up and went over to where Seth was sitting. "Umm, can you write Reider in the middle there?"

"Reider?"

"Yes. R.E.I.D.E.R." I spelled out.

"Sure, no problem."

I went back to my seat and checked my phone. I wanted to tell my dad about it, but decided it was best to show him. About an hour in my waiting, a little girl suddenly walked in and put her bag pack on the floor next to Seth. Standing next to the architect quietly, she looked at his drawing for a few minutes. "What happened to the tiger guy?"

"He rescheduled. Something about his mother not feeling well."

"I'm getting a soda."

"Go do your homework."

"You're not the boss of me." She called from the other room.

 _Does this arrogant prick have a kid?_ I asked myself when she got back and sat next to me, turning the TV on. "Hi, I'm Aurora."

"I'm charlotte." I smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind terribly if I watched? I love watching, but he says I need to ask for permission to be in the room. Not everyone likes it." She pointed at Seth.

"You like tattoos?"

"Very much." Her eyes lit. "But not on me. I just love the drawings and seeing the process."

"Well, you're a little young to have a tattoo." I chuckled.

"I don't think I will ever get one. My dad hates them."

"And yet he tattoos people for a living."

The little girl suddenly started laughing quietly. "Seth is not my dad."

"Oh."

"I just come here after school because my dad is working. Seth is my unofficial babysitter."

"Why unofficial?" I chuckled.

"My dad says Sethie is a tough guy and tough guys don't like being called babysitters."

"Gotcha."

"I like you. You're pretty."

"Thank you. You're pretty too."

"Thank you."

"Homework!" Seth said as he got up.

"I'll do it later. I want to watch and I did ask for permission."

"She did." I assured him. "I don't mind."

"It's because she looks all cute and innocent, right? Don't let her fool you, she uses those cute little puppy eyes to get her way all the time."

"Really?" I smiled at the little girl who was hiding her face behind the soda in her hand. "I guess I'm a sucker for puppy eyes, because it worked for her again."

"Alright, I'm all done, let's get you prepared. Did you have a place in mind?"

"Yes." I smiled and pointed to the side of my body.

"Cool. I'll get you something to cover yourself."

"There's no need, I can use my shirt."

"Alright then, this way." He gestured to one of the rooms.

Aurora was so quiet during the process that it made me smile. She seemed like a very smart kid with good manners. Seth seemed to like her a lot and I was beginning to wonder what kind of man would let his girl hang around a tattoo studio after school.

"Would you like a break?" The architect suddenly asked me.

"Sure. I'll take a few minutes."

"Can I get you something to drink?" Aurora asked as I sat down.

"Water would be great."

When she came back with the bottle, she stared at my half tattoo and asked. "What's a Reider?"

"It's a nickname. My brother's name is Reid and I used to call him Reider."

"You're Ric Flair's daughter!" She gasped.

"Shhh, keep it down, I don't want anyone to know."

"Sorry."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I know your dad and I know Reid too. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry for your loss." She looked away.

"It's okay, Aurora." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Do you like my tattoo?"

"I do, very much. People come here all the time to get a tattoo for someone they lost. I see it on their faces immediately, but you don't look so sad, that's why I asked."

"I'm very sad, but I don't like to show it."

"That's cool. I wish I could do that. When I'm sad everyone notices right away."

"Well, it's not always good to hide your true feelings."

"That's what my dad says all the time."

Suddenly we heard someone call her name and she jumped. "That's my dad, I guess I need to go now, but I'm here every day after school. You should come and hang out with us."

"Alright, maybe I will." I smiled. "Wait, Aurora, please don't say anything to anyone about me or the tattoo, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me." She smiled back and waved.

"Thanks, kiddo. Take care."

"You too." She called and ran outside of the room.

A sudden urge made me shift and peek through the door when I heard laughing from outside. The man holding Aurora's hand was none other than my father's protector. The man who never left his side on the funeral day was handsome, I thought as I took a long look at him. He was tall and clearly fit as his tight shirt emphasized his chest muscles under the half zipped leather jacket.

Suddenly he looked up and our eyes met. Panicking, I shifted back and hid behind the door. I don't know why I did it, but when I peeked again a few seconds later, they were gone.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I'm pairing Hunter with Charlotte.  
** Is that crazy?  
The mind is a very dangerous organ.

* * *

 **Is there a shipping name for those two that I'm unaware of?**  
HunLotte?  
CharTer?  
HunLey?

* * *

This pairing and story was a little something I wrote for my good friend, **Farina** and turned out to be something she and I liked which is why I'm posting.

* * *

Please, feel free to express all your thoughts and feelings about his one.

* * *

 **\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

I spent the next few days walking around town and shopping with my rich dad's credit card. When he finally retired from wrestling he bought 2 hotels and made them 5 star hotels in a matter of a few years. The restaurant he owned was successful as well which was why I didn't feel even half bad about spending his money.

Sure, I had my own money. After I put the volleyball career behind me, I became a fitness coach and a personal trainer. There was good money in those, but nothing compared to my dad. So I bought a lot of clothes and had loads of fun shopping for shoes, but the few hundred dollars I spent on the tattoo were the best money I've ever spent. I had my baby brother with me at all times, engraved in my flesh and in my soul forever.

I was exiting a restaurant after having lunch when I noticed him. The first emotion I felt was annoyance. _I thought this was a big city, damn it!_ I mumbled to myself as I made my way back inside and watched him. He was talking to a very attractive woman and she seemed to be in to him, so much that she caressed his arm and chest playfully every few seconds.

 _Why the hell am I hiding from him? I don't even know him and he doesn't know me._ When she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away, smiling, I suddenly got irritated. _Men._

Walking out, I quickly disappeared around the corner ending up in front of a gym. My body did feel the need for a good workout. Looking inside the place, I smiled to myself and took a picture of the opening hours.

"Aren't you going to go inside and check it out?" I heard someone ask from behind me.

"No." I smiled as I turned around just to have my smile fade the second I realized who it was. _What the hell?_ "I might come back later."

"Too bad." He smiled. "I might not be here later."

 _Did he just make a pass at me?_ I asked myself. This sort of thing used to boost my ego usually, but that man had a kid and he was flirting with another woman just a minute ago. He was also a very close friend of my dad's which was enough for me to know he wasn't good for me. If he was anything like my dad, all the warning signs should go off right about now and I should run as fast and as far as I can.

But something about his smile made me stay. Something about his voice made me blush like I haven't in a very long time. "Are you offering me a tour?" I said and in my head I could hear myself mocking the lame reply.

"You look like you can find your way around a gym just fine. I doubt you need a tour."

 _Damn he's a smart ass, but clearly knows how to flatter a woman._ I tried my best not to check him out. "So what did you have in mind exactly?" I asked and he smiled when he realized I wasn't intimidated by his flirt as he took a step closer towards me.

"I was going to offer you our golden membership." He replied, but we both knew he wasn't being completely honest.

"You work here?"

"You could say that." He whispered in my ear.

"So what is so special about the golden membership?" I asked as my heart started racing when a wave of his scent suddenly surrounded me.

"You get to have coffee with the owner and a special workout session with the best trainer in the gym."

"Do you have any idea how bad that sounds?" I chuckled.

"Which part?" He took a step back and smiled.

"The special workout session."

He looked amused as he closed the gap between us again and leaned in to my ear. "You have a dirty mind."

"You're just as dirty."

"Maybe, but I was talking about anything dirty right now."

"So the workout session is actually a workout session?" I smiled when I realized I fell into his trap like a foolish high school girl.

"It's just a workout session." He confirmed. "But a very special one."

I put my hand on his chest and my knees weakened when I felt his muscles under my touch. Pushing him gently away from me, I smiled. "I might consider that golden membership offer when the owner of this gym decided to be honest instead of playing games."

His smile told me he was impressed with me. He was such a flirtatious jerk, but every bit of it worked on me. "How about just having coffee than?"

"In there?"

"Yes."

"Sorry." I smiled. "I'd have to kindly decline."

"Alright. It was nice meeting you." He offered to shake my hand. "Kindly declining a hand shake too?"

"Afraid so."

I turned to leave but he caught my arm and I felt his body pressed against mine from behind. "I never meant to offend you and I'm sorry if I have. We do actually have a golden membership, I was just playing around. I apologize."

Having his body pressed against mine made my heart stop. I couldn't breathe. Whether it was his smell, his hand griping my arm or the sound of his voice, I don't know. All I know is that my entire body shivered when he spoke so close to me and his breath tickled my ear.

"I was well aware of the playing around, I'm just not interested."

"I respect that."

"So could you let go of my arm?"

"Do you accept my apology?"

"I need to think about it."

When he let go of my arm I felt the wind being sucked out of me. _Was I crazy to want more of those games?_

I imagined him looking at me as I walked away. I fought myself from turning around, even though I wanted to see his smile again. I wondered how he didn't recognize me. I did look awful in the funeral and I did hide behind a big dark shades, but I knew the day he finally discovers I'm my father's daughter wasn't far away. I was actually looking forward to his reaction when that day finally comes.

Later that evening, my dad texted me the name of a place and asked me to meet him there for dinner. I rolled my eyes and hoped he wasn't drunk out of his ass as I walked in the restaurant to a surprise smiling at me.

"Charlotte." The girl called.

"You two know each other?" My dad asked her.

"Yes, Uncle Ric, we met a few days ago at the tattoo studio."

"You got a tattoo?" My dad gave me a hard stare.

"I did." I smiled.

In the corner of my eyes, I could see how uncomfortable my father's protector was at that moment. When I finally got the nerve to look in his direction and lock eyes with the man I flirted with earlier that day, I tried not to blush, but my face started to burn. The shock on his face mixed with his mellow eyes and uncomfortable smile made me look down. "I'm Hunter." He offered his hand knowing I would not turn down his hand shake in front of my dad.

My entire body shivered as we made contact. "Charlotte."

"I kind of got that." He chuckled.

"This is my baby girl, Hunter." My dad said, proudly.

"It's a pleasure. I've heard a lot about you."

I couldn't understand what was happening to me, but I knew that this night was going to be a very long night.

"Charlotte, can I see the tattoo?"

"Sure, Aurora, but it's not pretty now."

"I know, it takes about 3 weeks to completely heal, but I still want to see it."

"I can't believe you got another tattoo." My dad shook his head.

"Oh, daddy, stop it."

"So can I?" Aurora didn't give up.

"How about I'll stop by Seth's place tomorrow and show you."

"Cool! Thanks."

When the host finally showed us to our table, Aurora and my dad sat down right away, while Hunter remained standing waiting for me to sit as well. The wave of heat that washed over me since I entered the restaurant and saw him, made me excuse myself to the ladies room. I had to collect myself. That man was getting under my skin and I didn't even know him. He was as attractive as he was annoying and on top of that, he was very close with my dad which meant that this was not going to be the last time I see him.

Going out of the ladies room, I almost had a heart attack when I found him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. "So, did you have time to think about it?"

"Excuse me?" I asked in confusion as I froze.

"My apology, you said you'd think about it." He smiled.

I tried my hardest not to smile back. "I haven't had time to really think about it, but I'll let you know when I make a decision." When I started walking away, he suddenly blocked my way and I gave him a hard stare.

"Can we… umm… start over?"

"There's no need, really."

"Look, let me buy you a cup of coffee tomorrow…"

"You don't handle rejection very well, do you? I'm not interested, Hunter."

"This is your _not interested_ face? It still needs work."

 _Damn that man knows how to flirt._ "Don't flatter yourself." I said and hoped I kept a straight face.

"I don't have to. You do it so well with your eyes." He smiled wickedly. It felt like he could see right through the tough girl act I was trying to put on.

"Can I please go back to the table?" I huffed.

"Can I just please say one thing before you go?" He asked as he bit his lip and smiled.

"If you must."

"I will be in the gym tomorrow around noon. My offer for coffee still stands."

"Never going to happen." I smiled as I past him and went back to the table.

When I sat down next to my dad, I told him that I was tired and asked him to make this dinner short. I figured 30 minutes will pass until our food gets here and then my dad will talk constantly which will make this evening hell because the man who just returned to the table was getting annoyingly attractive by the minute.

 _I will not fall for another player. I will not date another womanizer that will sweet talk me into his bed while he dates half the city. Look at him sitting there in his grey shirt and his black suit jacket, thinking he is something special._

"So, Charlotte, your dad tells me you are staying in town for a while."

"Yes." I reluctantly answered.

"And how do you like it so far?"

 _Look at him trying to make small talk to impress my dad. Urgh! He's so annoying! I could just slap that smile off his face._ "It's alright."

"I'm sure that since your dad is my closest friend, this goes without saying, if you ever need something, anything… please don't hesitate to ask."

"I'm sure I can manage just fine, but thank you for the kind offer."

"Hunter owns a very successful gym in town, baby, you can work there if you want." My dad offered as he checked out the menu, missing out on the hard stares Hunter and I were exchanging.

"That's a great idea. Ric has been bragging about how successful you are. My head trainer actually had a snapling accident a few days ago, we could use a successful trainer like yourself in my gym." The evil smile that decorated his face as he was waiting to see how I get myself out of this situation, made me a little angry. I decided to try and get him off my back.

"So how did you two meet?"

He smiled as he put down his glass, acknowledging my attempt to change the subject. "It seems so long ago, I actually don't remember." He dismissed it and I could sense he didn't want to get into it. It was probably something that might show him for who he really was. This was my chance to expose him. "Dad, do you remember how you two meet?"

"It was a long time ago, baby." He answered and kept focusing on the menu.

"No it wasn't." Aurora suddenly joined the conversation. "I remember it. It was Christmas. Daddy and I came to help serve food and give people presents."

"Right." My dad confirmed. "I remember seeing this big, jacked man with an apron serving food to the homeless and I thought to myself, I just have to meet him. We got to talking and it turned out he owned the gym I was going to. From that point on we became friends."

"I love helping out in your restaurant, Uncle Ric. I wait for it all year."

"I know you do, kiddo."

 _So he volunteers. Big deal._

"Everyone knows what they are ordering?" Hunter asked, clearly trying to change the subject which was odd to me. I was so sure he was going to try and impress me some more with his good deeds, but he was surprisingly quiet the rest of the evening.

Another thing that surprised me was that he picked up the check for dinner and my dad didn't even argue with him. All my life I knew that no matter who sat at the table with my dad, even if it was the president of the United States of America himself, my dad, the great Ric Flair would pay. Everyone knew that the the Stylin' n' profilin', limousine riding, jet flying, kiss-stealing, wheelin' n' dealin' son of a gun would pick up the check. It was a little thing called Naitchin'.

Later that night, on our way home, after having Hunter pretend to be the perfect gentleman and opening the car door for me, I asked my dad about it.

"He wouldn't have it any other way." My dad explained. "We have dinner at least twice a week. One with Aurora and one just the two of us and he never lets me pay. He says I paid for others my entire life and it's time someone else did the same for me. It's a respect thing. I even call it Haitchin'. You know Hunter, Haitchin'."

"I got it, dad." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, dad, there's something off about him."

"What you mean off?" He nearly burst at me.

"I just don't like him." I muttered.

"You don't know him, Char, he is a good man."

"I know men like him. He is probably using you to get people in his gym."

"Hunter's gym was successful way before I ever met him, that's why I always went there."

"Still, I don't like him." I concluded as I stepped out of the car when he pulled up in front of the house.

When he got out of the care and looked at me, I could see the rage in his eyes. "You wouldn't be talking like that if you knew how much he tried to help Reid."

When I heard my brother's name, I felt like a dagger just stabbed my heart. "What?" I barely let out.

"He's the one who found him in that hotel room. He searched every corner of the city for him that night. You have no idea how much this man has done for your baby brother."

That was the first time my dad mentioned Reid since the funeral. I could see the pain in his eyes when he spoke and it was clear how much he cared about Hunter, but I didn't want to believe it.

"That's a lie." I said as my dad started walking towards the house. "Reid never mentioned him to me. Ever!" I said as I practically chased him to the house.

When I closed the door behind me my dad was already on his way up the stairs. "Of course he never mentioned him. That's the kind of man Hunter is. He doesn't like people talking about him. He has done so much for so many people and never asked for anything in return. He's a humble man, he doesn't parade himself around, but you, you were always like this. Always quick to judge people. I have no idea what reason you could possibly have for disliking him after barely 2 hours you've spent with him."

When I didn't say anything back, he turned and went to his room. I couldn't sleep at all that night. The thought of my baby brother and my dad, the 2 people I loved most in this world being so close with a man I found annoying and fake, kept me up until the early hours of the morning.

 _Come on, charlotte, be realistic here. A lot of guys hit on you in your life. At least, when he realized you weren't interested, he apologized. Sure he did it in the most annoying and obnoxious way possible and he was so full of himself, but he still apologized. And he offered to start over when he discovered who I was. Clearly he respects my dad and cares for him. You have been wrong before. God only knows you haven't exactly had a good track record with men. The ones you liked were creeps. My dad was right, I was always too quick to judge people and I have been wrong in the past. My divorce and my ex's are a perfect example._

It was noon when I woke up. Dragging my tired body downstairs, I walked into my father's home office to look for him, but he wasn't there. The 3 picture frames on his desk caught my eye and I walked to the other side of the desk to look at them. The first picture was of my dad with the 4 of us. I smiled when I noticed Reid's silly face. The second picture was of my dad with the NWA title and the third one was of my dad and Reid with Hunter and Aurora.

There it was, in a black decorated picture frame, resting on my dad's desk, the proof of how awful I was at reading people. I couldn't have known he was good to Reid. He was close with my dad so naturally I assumed he was just like him, a ladies man, a womanizer who only cared about parties and good time. He also let his daughter hang out in a tattoo studio. Those weren't exactly good points for him.

Even though I loved my dad with all my heart, he wasn't exactly a boy scout, but when it was all said and done, he was a good man.

After taking a shower and taking one of my dad's least luxurious car, I found myself in the last place I expect to be in.

"Excuse me." I asked the extremely jacked receptionist. "Is Hunter around?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I'm pairing Hunter with Charlotte.  
** Is that crazy?  
The mind is a very dangerous organ.

* * *

 **Is there a shipping name for those two that I'm unaware of?**  
HunLotte?  
CharTer?  
HunLey?

* * *

This pairing and story were a little something I wrote for my good friend, **Farina** and turned out to be something she and I liked which is why I'm posting.

* * *

Please, feel free to express all your thoughts and feelings about his one.

* * *

 **\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

It was clear by the way she looked at me that she didn't like me. "Do you have an appointment?" She inquired after giving me a full examination with her eyes.

Right when I was about to thank her and leave, because obviously I didn't have an appointment with the important man and her bitchy attitude was getting on my nerves, he showed up.

"She has an appointment, Kaitlyn, it's alright." He smiled as he put his towel on the counter. "And she's right on time."

"I'm sorry, boss."

"It's fine, you were just doing your job." He assured her and then turned his attention to me.

If only I could find a way to stop this stupid blushing thing every time he looked at me. I thought as he smiled and gestured to the hall. "Shall we?"

I walked beside him quietly, until we reached his office. No dark curtains or shades, no walls. The glassed room was completely exposed and had a clear view to the main floor of the gym. The quick to judge me was so sure his office was the place he brought all the girls for a special workout session and coffee.

"Please, come in." He opened the door and waited for me to enter first.

"Thank you."

When he put his bag on the floor and sat down across from me, I suddenly noticed that same picture my dad had on his desk.

"I'm glad you decided to come." He smiled. "Coffee?"

"Sure."

"What kind?" He asked as he walked to where the coffee machine was. "I got this monster from Switzerland. It's seriously the most badass coffee machine ever." He bragged.

"What's so badass about it? It's just espresso." I walked to where he was standing.

"You would think that." He smiled as he took a little booklet out. "Look at this, it doesn't just make espresso. It can make latte macchiato, cappuccino, flat white drink, milk and even milk foam." He flipped through the pictures as he explained. "Isn't this badass?"

His enthusiasm was cute. Even I had to admit that the childish sparkle in his eyes when he explained about the coffee machine made him attractive. "Well, I don't know if it's badass since I haven't tried any of it."

"Yet." He bit his lip waiting for my respond.

"Any recommendation?"

"You look like the latte kind of woman."

"Do I?"

"I'm totally bullshitting you right now. I just like how it makes the foam."

And then it happened. His laugh. The dorkiest, cutest most uncharacteristic laugh a person like him could have. How could someone so big have such a laugh? I asked myself as I smiled. Who the hell was this man?

"Latte it is." I went along with it.

After he was done bragging about the machine and the 2 lattes were ready, we sat down across from each other.

"You know, my job offer was serious. I wasn't bullshitting you about that."

"Is there a way to know when you are serious and when you are playing around?" I asked as I finally looked him in the eyes.

"There's a way." He nodded and took a sip from the hot coffee.

"I'm not going out to dinner with you."

"Why? Last night was such a success." He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"Alright. I honestly come in peace. I'm very close with your dad which means we will be seeing each other often. Can't we just be friends?"

"I don't know, can we?" I gave him a doubting look. "Seriously, you hit on me just hours before you found out who I was and now you want to be just friends?"

"I did, but when you said you weren't interested that was it."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"Are you bullshitting me right now?"

"Totally."

"Hunter!" I couldn't help but smile.

"See, you're getting the hang of it."

"You are obnoxiously arrogant, you know that? What would my dad say if he knew you were hitting on me?"

"I'm pretty sure he'd be okay with it. I'm a good guy." He tried to convince me.

"A good guy who probably dates half the woman in the city after having dumped the other half."

"That hurt." He teased.

"Only yesterday I saw you talking to a woman and she was all over you. In the middle of the street!"

"Were you following me?"

"No."

"Well, is it my fault that women find me attractive?"

"Please…" I mocked him. "Don't act like you're the victim here."

"I promise you, I am the victim here. You know how hard it is to be me?"

"Oh, god…"

"What?"

"Clearly, this was a mistake." I said as I stood up. "I'll see you around."

"Why do you keep pretending you don't like me?" He asked as he followed me to the door.

"I'm not pretending. I actually don't like you." I opened the door and made my way to the elevator with him following me.

Suddenly he pulled me to a room and closed the door before I could even understand what was happening. "Look at me and tell me you don't want to be here right now."

He challenged me to deny him, but the small, dark room, his husky voice and his intoxicating scent made my knees weak. When he brushed his fingers down my arm, I looked up and our eyes met. "Just tell me that you don't want this. I promise you won't even have to talk to me ever again. Just tell me that you don't want this.

"We can't do this." I barely let out when his breath tickled my neck.

He teased me, lured me into his web without even touching me. I was free to say no and walk out that door, but I couldn't, not with his firm chest right in front of me and his face just inches from mine. My hands were begging for his chest, my lips starving for his skin, every muscle in my body tensed to the feel of his hot breath. All my senses were going crazy as I stood there with my eyes closed and my insides screaming for me to give in.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered, as if he heard the war going on inside my head.

When his hand traveled down my body and rested on my hip, I couldn't fight it any longer. "Damn you!" I whispered back as I lifted his shirt and pushed him into me.

The feel of his lips on my neck sent a wave of unbearable heat through my entire body. We started kissing savagely as our arms desperately fought for control. Finally he won and pinned me to the wall. Breathing heavily as he broke the kiss and looked intensely into my eyes, his hands burned under my shirt. "Take this off of me already!" I ordered and watched how my shirt fell on the floor.

"You're a goddess." He whispered as he roamed my neck and my chest.

"Don't suck up! Just kiss me already!"

My levels of anger and annoyance decreased as the feel of his lips on my skin became a necessity. Everything about the way he touched me was making me wish we were in his bed and not in a room full of cleaning supplies. We were both burning with lust, both hungry for each other and both not willing to stop. In my mind, I begged for him to undress me and fuck me right then and there, but he didn't.

His phone went off suddenly and he almost dropped it in panic. "Hi, sweetheart." He tried to catch his breath. "Yes, I'm at work. No, I have no idea. I will ask him. Yes, baby, I'll be there shortly. Love you too."

"You need to go pick her up?"

"Yes. She's a little sad." He smiled at me.

"What happened?" I asked in confusion. I didn't understand why he was smiling when his daughter just told him she was sad.

"She was waiting for a certain someone to arrive at a certain place and show her a certain something like she promised…"

"Oh crap…"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not, I completely forgot."

"Well, you can make it up to her. Have dinner with us tonight."

"And what? Stay the night and pick up where we left off?"

"Man, you think that's all I do, don't you? Pick woman up have sex with them and not call the next day?"

"You hit on me the second you saw me. What am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know. That you're an attractive woman? I'm sure I'm not the first guy to ever hit on you."

"Seriously, Hunter, what just happened here?"

"2 people who are attracted to each other making out?"

"Hunter I'm not the type that just have flings with men."

"Neither am I." He grinned. "I'm not gay."

"I'm serious. How many women are you seeing at the moment?"

"None."

I gave him a doubting look. "So if I have dinner with you and Aurora, are you going to try getting in my pants?"

"Charlotte, I know you really want to, but I'm afraid I don't have sex on the first date. You're going to have to restrain yourself."

"Wow, you are intolerable." I slapped him playfully.

He slowly leaned in and hesitated before he pressed his lips against mine. I moaned in his mouth when he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't understand what was happening to me. A few minutes ago I wanted to kill him with lust and now all I want is to have him kiss me like this all night long.

When he broke from me, he picked my shirt from the floor and handed it to me. "Nice tattoo."

"I thought you hated tattoos."

"I don't hate them. I actually appreciate some of the art, I just don't like it on me."

"You need to get going."

"I know."

"I don't even have your phone number."

"Put it in." He smiled as he handed me his phone. "So are you having dinner with us tonight?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

"I would like you to and I'm sure Aurora would also."

"Alright."

"I'll text you the address later, okay?"

When we exit the room and made our way to the elevator, the receptionist gave me a bitchy look again. I recognized that look right away. She was jealous. I smiled as he opened the door for me and got into my car. _I'm so going to start working here and have her choke on that jealousy._

Later that evening, I stood in front of the mirror for over an hour, trying to figure out what to wear. When I realized how nervous I was, I sat on the bed and tried to find a reasonable explanation for what was happening to me around him. _Was it the fact the he was older and more experienced? Was it his devotion to my dad or his connection to Reid? Or was it simply just him? The tall, jacked, blond and handsome man he was? Was it the buzz cut and the stubble that made me so attracted to him? Or was it his devilish smile and cheeky attitude?_

It didn't matter. The more I thought of him, the more attractive he became. The more I thought about that wild make out session in that dark room, the harder it was to figure out what to wear. I needed him to be attracted to me even more than he was earlier. I needed to hear him call me a goddess again and look at me with the same hunger he did just a few hours ago.

I decided to wear a tight jeans and a simple top with a leather jacket. Parading my fit body was something I was good at, I thought as I headed out the door. _I can't wait to see him again._

My heart started racing as I waited outside his door. His house wasn't big, but I liked it. The white fence, the pink bike outside and the rocking chair by the door made me smile. The arrogant and flirtatious man I got to know was also a dad and the surrounding of his house suddenly made me see him in a different light.

Aurora opened the door and a big smile decorated her face. "Are you the surprise dad promised me?"

"I don't know, Aurora, that depends." I smiled back. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Uh huh." She nodded. "Very much."

"Then I guess I was the surprise."

"Daddy, Charlotte is here." She called when I walked in.

"That's great, baby." He said and peeked from the kitchen. "Hi."

I waved as I tried to ignore his smile. "I'll be right with you. Aurora, go wash up."

When Aurora went to the bathroom, he came out and gave me a little kiss on the chick. "Welcome."

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed." I faked a sad face.

"Why?" He asked in concern.

"You didn't even change your clothes for our date. Sweats and T shirt? That's a serious turn off."

"Checking me out already?" He grinned. "I told you, I'm not having sex with you tonight. Deal with it."

"I'm never going to win with you." I rolled my eyes. "You are impossible."

The cheekiness suddenly disappeared as he tucked a group of hair behind my ear and brushed his thumb against my blushed cheek. "I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure you would."

 _God he is sexy! Play it cool, charlotte!_ "As much as you'd like to think I came for you, I actually came for Aurora." I teased.

"I'm not sure I approve of my 12 year old daughter dating older women."

"Shut up and get me something to drink already. You are such a terrible host."

"And you're a rude guest." He countered as he gestured for me to follow him. "What would you like to drink?"

"I don't know, what are my options?"

"Water, juice, coffee and tea."

"What, you didn't get wine for our date?"

"Sorry, I don't drink, but I do have a bottle of wine here somewhere."

"Great. I'll have some of that."

I leaned against the counter as I watched him search the cabinets. For someone as big and as tall as he was, it surprised me that he wasn't clumsy or vulgar. He was gentle and almost graceful which didn't make sense. Most men slam the cabinet doors, not close them as gently as he did.

"Found it." He smiled as he put a wine glass in front of me and then opened the bottle.

"I'm all washed up and ready for dinner, daddy." The little girl came out of nowhere and I had to stop staring at his biceps. "Charlotte, can I see it now?"

"Of course." I smiled as I took her hand. "We'll be right back."

I didn't need to look back, I knew he was watching me when I left the kitchen with his daughter. I felt his eyes on me and hoped he liked what he saw.

I took my jacket off and hanged it by the door before I lifted my shirt and showed the excited tattoo lover the new addition to my body.

"It's beautiful, Charlotte." She smiled broadly. "Isn't Seth amazing?"

"He sure is." When she looked at it again, her expression changed suddenly. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"It's nothing." She tried to avoid my eyes.

"Hey, you can tell me." I sat down on the couch to level her.

"Do you miss Reid?" She finally said when I stroked her arm. "I miss him. He used to play with me sometimes on Saturdays, when he was in town. "

"I miss him very much, that's why I got this tattoo. Now he is with me all the time."

"I'm sorry." She said as she looked away.

"It's okay, Aurora."

"Daddy told me not to say anything about Reid, he said you'll be sad if I do. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"You can talk to me about anything you want, Aurora. Please remember that. A lot of things can make us sad, but I have so many happy memories with Reid and I choose to focus on those. You should do the same and if you're still sad, there are always things like chocolate chip cookies or Ice cream, do you like those?"

"My dad makes me chocolate chip cookies when I'm sad. Is it your favorite too?"

"It sure is. It can always make me smile."

"Girls…" We heard Hunter call from the kitchen and answered in sync.

"We're coming."

Aurora started giggling and when we walked in, the smile he had on his face as he watched his daughter laugh made my heart miss a beat. He didn't have that devilish look in his eyes like before. It was pure love and it made me think about my dad and how he used to look at me the same when I was younger.

I was amazed that Aurora actually ate all the vegetables in her plate. Kids her age as I've seen with my friends were not crazy about vegetables. She was such a polite girl and so well-mannered that it was just another pro to add to the list of the obnoxiously arrogant man I sat across from. The pros side was getting longer with every minute I spent with him which totally annoyed me.

They talked about her day in school and her upcoming exams while I sat there quietly enjoying the good food and wine. I've never dated fathers before, but something about him being a father somehow made him more appealing and a whole lot sexier.

After dinner we all sat on the floor of Aurora's room when she showed me her drawings and talked about Seth and how he was teaching her a lot of things. She also bragged about how her friends are jealous of her that her best friend is an adult and that she spends her days watching people get tattoos and piercings.

It was still weird to me that Hunter, being the loving father I learned he was, would let his daughter spend time in that place, but I smelled that there was a story there and made a mental note to ask him about it at some point.

When Aurora got ready for bed, I went downstairs to the big living room. Standing in front of the big glassed doors leading to the back yard, I sighed as I thought about Reid and how many times he probably stood right where I was just standing. Hunter's home felt warm and cozy to me. He knew my family and cared for them and somewhere deep down inside, I wanted him to care about me as well.

"Hi." He whispered suddenly and pulled me out of my thoughts. It wouldn't have been perfect if he had wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I smiled.

"Hi." I replied and stayed with my back to him, hoping, longing for his touch.

"What's so fascinating about my back yard?" He whispered in my ear and the hot flashed he sent down my spine paralyzed me.

I didn't answer. I couldn't move. _Just kiss me already!_ I screamed on the inside.

When he moved my hair from my shoulder, my heart nearly stopped. "Is there something wrong?" He asked as he caressed his way down my arm.

"About a million things." I finally said when his hand rested firmly on my hip. "But it's not important right now."

When I got impatient of waiting for him to make a move, I took his hand and led it to my stomach. Holding it tight, I felt his other hand slowly making its way to that same place as he finally closed that small gap between us and held me close. It felt perfect. Standing there in his arms, our breathing became one, our fingers joined together, his arms are pressed to my breast. The hot flashes and my burning face were becoming frequent visitors when he was around.

I heavy sigh suddenly escaped me and he immediately tried to pull back, but I stopped him. "Please, don't."

"You know, we can talk about whatever is on your mind."

I closed my eyes and tried to control my emotions. I knew what I wanted to talk to him about, I knew I needed to hear his side of the story. The man holding me so tight right now and speaking so tenderly to me, knew my baby brother and tried to help him when I was too busy running away from the life here.

"Can I ask you something?" I finally found the strength to ask.

"Is it about Reid?"

"How did you…?"

"What would you like to know?"

"My dad told me you tried to help him."

"I did, but in the end it doesn't matter because I failed."

"It does matter. It matters to me."

"You know, he talked about you constantly."

"He did?"

"Constantly. You need to know that he didn't resent you for not coming back. He understood why you left."

"Oh, Reider…" I mumbled as I felt the lump down my throat getting bigger.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to feel guilty. I know that much."

"You don't know." I whispered as the first tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I actually do, because we talked about it a lot. It was his greatest fear. That's why he stopped asking you to come back at some point."

The fact that he knew Reid so well and knew such private things about him made me burst into tears. My baby brother had a beautiful soul and he always put my needs before his own. It broke my heart that I wasn't there for him, but it was also a comfort to know that he had someone to talk to, someone like Hunter.

He held me as I cried and then turned me around to face him. I kept crying on his chest as he held on to me and rocked me gently. When I broke from him, he wiped the tears from my face and looked into my eyes. "He's in a better place right now. I know it hurts in ways I could never imagine, but he will always be with you."

"He is with me."

He took my hand in his and led me to the couch. There was something completely enchanting about the way he held my hand. Something about the way he walked and the way he sat down and invited me with his eyes to join him.

With my back against his chest, and his arms around my waist, I rested my head back against his shoulder. I felt so calm in his arms. The crying took some load off my heart, but it seemed that no matter how much I cried, I always had more tears for my baby brother.

Hunter sat there quietly and at some point I thought he fell asleep on me, but when I ran my fingers along his muscular arm, he tightened his grip started caressing my thigh. I threw my head back and closed my eyes as his roaming hands traveled up my body and ended at my neck. His tender lips on my neck made me moan quietly and whisper his name. I tried to turn and face him, but he held me tighter and sucked on my earlobe.

My shirt was lifted slowly and his gentle touch made me realize I needed so much more than just make out with him. "Ask me to stay, Hunter." I whispered as he kissed my cheek. "Ask me to stay."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I'm pairing Hunter with Charlotte.  
** Is that crazy?  
The mind is a very dangerous organ.

* * *

 **Is there a shipping name for those two that I'm unaware of?**  
HunLotte?  
CharTer?  
HunLey?

* * *

This pairing and story were a little something I wrote for my good friend, **Farina** and turned out to be something she and I liked which is why I'm posting.

* * *

 **EverythingHHH, Farina, Just a reader,** **IDC** \- Thank you so much for reviewing. Also thank you to everyone else who took the time to read.

* * *

Please, feel free to express all your thoughts and feelings about his one.

* * *

 **\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The heavy sigh that escaped him nearly broke my heart as he pulled back from me. I couldn't face him. I stayed with my back to him as I felt his hands slipping from me. "I guess that's a no."

"Charlotte…"

"It's fine, Hunter. I get it." I made my way to the door.

"You think you get it."

I stayed with my back to the door when I felt his body close to mine. "Please, don't."

"You are so quick to judge. Why are you like that?" He whispered as he caressed my arms.

"Hunter, just let me go, please."

"A minute ago you wanted me to ask you to stay and now you want to leave. What happened?"

"You happened?" I raged as I turned to face him. "You're confusing me."

"How am I confusing you?"

"You know how!" I pushed his hand away when he tried to take my hand. "A few hours ago you were all over me. I come here and it's like you're someone else. You are suddenly not attracted to me, you barely even looked at me all evening. What the hell, Hunter?"

"Okay, first of all you need to keep your voice down. My daughter is upstairs."

"You're right. I'm sorry." I immediately apologized.

"Charlotte, I can't just be all over you when my daughter is around."

"Why not? I'm sure she's seen you with other women before."

"What in the name of god did I ever do to deserve this awful opinion you have on me?" He asked as he threw his arms in the air. "Seriously. You're being unreasonable."

"Well tough!" I said as I grab my jacket and put it on. "This was a huge mistake. I shouldn't have come here."

He didn't try to stop me and when I closed the door behind me and went to my car, I hoped he'd follow me and try to stop me, but he didn't. He didn't even look at me through the window. As I drove home, I couldn't help but feel like a complete fool. I actually thought this was going to be a fun night. I cursed myself for being so attractive to him. I coursed my body for needing him so badly after making out with him and I cursed my mind for thinking about him constantly.

The next morning, after barely sleeping, I dragged my tired body down to the kitchen for breakfast. The place was empty. Usually my dad would be there, reading the newspaper or on his laptop, but no one was around. Pouring some coffee, I made my way outside to the yard where a surprise was waiting for me.

My dad was having breakfast outside with none other than the man who kept me up all night.

"Good morning, my darling." He smiled.

"Actually, dad, I'm not hungry. I'll see you later." I turned to go back inside.

"Aren't you going to say good morning to Hunter? Don't be rude, Charlotte."

"Dad, I maybe live in your house, under your roof, but don't mistake me for a 10 year old. You can't tell me how to behave and you can't change me. If I'm rude, you're just going to have to deal with it and accept me for who I am."

"Ric, it's fine." The jerk tried to act like he was a saint.

"And you, stay out of this." I looked at him for the first time since I came out to the yard. "This is not your concern."

"The hell it isn't." He stood up and looked straight into my eyes. "It wouldn't hurt you to show some respect to your dad around his friends."

"Friends?" I suddenly lost it. "Some friend you are…" I mocked him. "Did you tell my dad that his friend made out with his daughter yesterday?

He lowered his gaze and looked away. I could tell how furious he was, but I didn't care. He humiliated me last night and I needed some payback.

"As a matter of fact, he did."

Shocked and horrified from what I just heard, thinking about what he had probably said to my dad about me basically throwing myself at him, I ran inside. The humiliation was too much for me. I heard my dad call Hunter and before I went up the stairs, Hunter grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "Let me go! I can't believe you! What did you tell him? That you were the victim? That I came on to you? That I was begging to sleep with you last night?"

We started struggling, but he had the upper hand since he was bigger and far stronger than me. He pinned me to the wall and tried to catch his breathe. "You are tough. Did anyone tell you that?"

"Do you have any idea how humiliated I am?"

"I don't know why you would be." He said calmly. "You always jump to conclusions. Just like last night. I was trying to tell you something, but you wouldn't listen."

"I want to know what you told him! I want to know if I can look my dad in the eyes or just run away in shame."

"You can look him in the eyes. Don't you think your dad deserves a pass, Charlotte? The man just buried his son. He loves you and you're acting like a spoiled brat. Cut him some slack. You are both having a hard time, why don't you just get along?"

"What did you tell him?" I demanded to know.

"I told him it was all me. I told him that I was attracted to you and that it just happened."

"So you didn't tell him about last night?"

"Nothing happened last night."

"Of course. You didn't completely humiliate yourself. It was me. I nearly begged you to sleep with me."

"I don't get you. What was I supposed to do, Charlotte? Tell me. Was I supposed to take advantage of your fragile emotional state? Would that make everything better between us now or worse?"

"Oh so I'm supposed to thank you now? Fuck off, Hunter. You might be my dad's friend, but this is definitely the last conversation you and I are ever going to have. I'm done. Now let me go!"

"Fine." He said as he released his grip.

I walked upstairs and locked myself in my room for hours. My dad tried to talk to me, but I didn't open the door. I didn't eat, all day. I came downstairs around 9 to a dark house. My dad was nowhere to be found. The car he usually used was not parked outside. I grabbed some dinner and went back upstairs. I knew that the more I'd leave this room, the higher the chances of seeing him and I didn't want that at all.

I was starting to lose it after I spend a week inside that house. I didn't go anywhere, talked to anyone or even seen my dad. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew deep down that I needed to see him. The clock showed 3 when I heard the school bell ring. If I couldn't see him, I might as well see the closest thing to him. Aurora was a cool kid. She was smart and sweet and I liked her. I liked her a little too much for a daughter of someone I hated.

She recognized me instantly when she exit the school gate and smiled. "Charlotte." She called as she walked fast. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Lies." She joked.

"Here, I got you a soda. Are you going to Seth's studio?"

"Yes. Are you coming?"

"Of course."

Aurora sat down next to the good looking tattooed guy that checked me out the first time I came here. Without even looking at her, he handed her a soda and a plate with little triangle sandwiches. I smiled as they both looked at the TV and didn't talk. It felt as if they've been doing this for years. Suddenly Seth appeared from out of nowhere with a big smile on his face.

"Well, well, well…"

"Hi, Mr. Architect." I smiled back.

Aurora and her sandwich partner both shushed us and Seth gestured to the other room.

"So, what brings you by?"

"Nothing special." I smiled as he sat very close to me. "I was in the neighborhood."

"Just in the neighborhood." He said in a skeptic tone.

"So what's the story with Aurora and the other guy?"

"It's their favorite show. Every Wednesday at 3:30."

"And what do you do when they watch that show?" I leaned back against the wall.

"Usually I have appointments. Today I'm free so I was thinking of asking a certain woman to have an early dinner with me and see where the rest of the night takes us."

"Are you asking me out, Mr. Architect?"

"Sounds like it."

"Sorry, Seth, I don't date."

"We can totally make it casual." He smiled as he ran his hand over my thigh. "We don't need to get serious or anything."

"You don't waste time, do you?"

"On someone like you? Of course not." He laughed.

I had to admit his efforts were cute. What's one dinner? I thought as he checked me out and swallowed hard. "Alright, bad boy. Why don't you tell me where we're having dinner and I'll meet you there later."

When we exited the room together, I suddenly bumped into what felt like a brick wall. I heard Seth say his name before I turned and saw him, but when I finally did he forced a smile and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Hello, your highness. You're here early. I haven't even had time to earn my money yet." He joked as he bumped fists with him.

"That's okay. I think Corey here earned that money for you."

"Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You want to do something tonight too?"

"Naaa." Seth smiled as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Tonight I'm busy."

I could tell right away that Hunter was shocked. He immediately turned his attention to Aurora and told her it was time to go. "Have fun tonight, kid. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, your highness." Seth called after him and Hunter gave him the finger as he walked away.

Seth started laughing as he took my hand and led me to the back room again. "Seth, I told you I'll meet with you later."

"But I can close up now and we can get an early start."

"Seth, I'm not going to sleep with you tonight. You asked me out and you're cool so I said yes, but this isn't happening."

"Why? I thought you liked me."

"I do, but I don't date."

"Is there someone else?"

"It doesn't matter. So you'll text me the address of this place?"

"Yep."

I felt bad about using Seth, but I needed to forget about Hunter. I needed to focus on other things and stop myself from thinking about him constantly.

The lounge\bar\club Seth suggested was far from my house. I didn't feel like going to a crowded place, but I needed the distraction. He was waiting outside wearing a black suit with a black shirt which only emphasized more the blond part of his hair.

"You look hot." He greeted me as he kissed my cheek. "Love the leather look."

"Thanks."

There were a lot of people inside, but all of them were lounging with their dates on the couches. I immediately recognized Corey and pointed at him. "Corey has a girlfriend? I'm shocked. He actually socialize?" I joked.

"Corey is a great guy and that's not his girlfriend, that's his wife and they have 3 kids."

"That's awesome."

"Even Hunter is here." He pointed to the far corner of the club. "We all come here at least once a week, sometimes more."

"If he's here, who's watching Aurora?" I asked and regretted it right away.

"She has a sitter. Come on, let's go say hi."

"Do we have to?" I tried to stop him.

"It's just a quick hello. I can't just ignore him."

As we made our way to where he was, I noticed that the woman next to him had her hand in his shirt caressing his chest as they laughed about something. I don't know why I got so mad, but I kept a straight face when he looked up and saw me with Seth.

"Hey, kid."

"What's up, big guy? You remember Charlotte."

"All good. Hi, charlotte. Are you joining me here?"

"Maybe later."

"Alright, cool. I'll be here."

Seth and I sat not far from him and ordered drinks. I was burning with rage as I watched him make out with that woman, but couldn't afford to show it. I tried to keep the conversation going, because making out with Seth wasn't even an option. I wasn't really attracted to him, but he was a good guy and I enjoyed talking to him.

"So what's the deal with you and Hunter? How did you become Aurora's babysitter?"

"I'm not her babysitter!" He fired at me and smiled. "We are friends, Aurora and me. I've known her since she was a little girl."

"Did you know her mother?"

"Naaa, she left when Aurora was a baby, never heard from since."

"So how did you meet them?"

"The gym."

"Of course. My dad knows him from the gym as well."

"Everyone knows Hunter from the gym. He's a fitness nut. He's got one of the best gyms in the city and he's a good guy."

"Yeah, I bet that woman thinks so too." I mocked his tramp.

"He treats her with respect. She knows he's not into relationships. He never lets women near Aurora."

"Why is that?"

"No one is good enough, I guess, but he's a man and he's got needs, you know. Like I have needs." He grinned.

"Seth, this is a friendly date. I like you, but I'm not going to make out with you. I'm not that kind of girl."

"We can always go back to my place."

"So let me get this straight, you brought me here to make out with me like your friends over there?"

"Come on, Charlotte, I like you, you like me."

"Still, but I'm not the kind of girl to make out in a club in front of everyone, on the first date."

We ended up having a great time. We had dinner and danced a little and it was really nice, but I couldn't stop myself from looking at Hunter all evening. I was glad when Seth said he has an early start in the morning and after we said good night outside the club he got on a taxi and went home.

I almost broke my arm hitting the steering wheel when I realized my car wouldn't start. After cursing pretty much every person to ever touch that car, I called AAA and got angrier when they said it will take them an hour to send someone. Pissed at the world, I sat inside my car and tried to kill time with my phone when in the corner of my eye I caught Hunter and his tramp leaving the club.

 _Damn that jerk!_ I mumbled as he looked at me. After opening the taxi door for his tramp, he walked over to my car and knocked on my window. I tried to ignore him, but when he bended and his face were on the other side of the window, I rolled the window down. "What?"

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes. You can get out of my face and leave me alone."

"Are you having car problems? Would you like me to take a look?"

"I would very much like to be alone if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry. I can't leave you alone in the middle of the night." He said and suddenly reached for the keys in the ignition. Taking them out, he put them in his pocket and opened the car door. "Come on. I'll drive you home."

"I'm not getting in the car with you, so leave me alone."

"Did you call AAA?"

"You should've gone home with your tramp." I muttered. "And yes I did, they should be here shortly."

"Get out of the car, Charlotte."

"Get out of my life, Hunter!"

"First, I'm going to drive you home and then I'll get out of your life, gladly."

"Not going to happen."

His warm hand found its way to mine and my body shivered when he took it in his and pulled me to him. He was so gentle that I couldn't resist his touch. He smiled when I lost my balance exiting the car and nearly fell into his arms. "Watch it, tough girl."

Locking the car, he whistled at the bouncer outside the club and threw the car keys to him. "This is Flair's car. AAA will be here soon."

"No problem, H."

The ride home seemed too long and I looked outside the window trying to ignore how great he smelled and how gorgeous he looked in that leather jacket. It took forever being in that car with him and I prayed he wouldn't try to make small talk, but at some point it completely pissed me off that he was so quiet.

"So what? You're not going to say anything? Nothing at all? No clever remarks, no criticism, no sarcasm?"

"Nope. Just driving you home. You did say you never wanted to talk to me again. I'm just following your request."

"I hate you." I suddenly let out. "You know that?"

"That's totally cool. I'm not too crazy about you either."

"Great!"

After another awkward silence, curiosity got the better of me. "So who was the tramp?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." He answered simply as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Of course you don't." I mumbled quietly. "You know what. I honestly don't care. You can fuck whoever you want. None of my business."

"True."

His monotonic and cold replies frustrated me and I felt my blood starting to boil. I furiously unbuckled myself and ordered him to stop the car. When he saw my hand on the door, he quickly stopped and I jumped out.

"Charlotte! This is crazy!" He called after me as he got out of the car. "Get back in the car."

"Leave me alone!" I kept walking.

When he caught up with me and grabbed my arm, I turned as I tried to free myself from his grip and hit his face with my fist. Looking at me, with fire in his eyes, he clenched his teeth. "Get in the car."

"I'm sorry, Hunter. I didn't mean to hit you." I rested my hand on his cheek. I was so sure he'd get angrier, but he didn't.

"Get in the car, Charlotte." He requested calmly.

"I can't." whispered as I felt my eyes getting teary.

"Why is that?"

"Because I hate you."

"Can you hate me in the car where it's safe and warm?"

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"We both know you don't hate me."

He took my hand in his and guided it to his chest. I looked away and rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his other hand around my. "You rejected me." I whispered. "You played with me."

"That's not true."

"It felt like you did."

"I wish you'd let me explain and just once listen instead of getting all worked up? Do you think there's a chance of that ever happening?"

"I don't know. Can I sleep on it?" I chuckled in my tears.

"You are the first woman I let into my house with my daughter there. Did you know that?"

"Liar."

"You can ask around." He chuckled. "I don't do relationships."

"Yeah, you just make out with women."

"I panicked the other night." He confessed. "But you didn't let me explain."

"Is this about Aurora? Because that's the only explanation I will accept." I looked up at him.

"When I went to say good night to her, she asked if she can invite you to our trip." He wiped my tears. "I don't know your plans, Charlotte. All I know is that you hate it here and you can't wait to leave. I don't want my daughter to get hurt. Can you understand that?"

I nodded yes as I closed my eyes to the feel of his hand on the small of my back.

"I didn't come to see your dad that morning. I came to talk to you, but he asked me what was going on and I couldn't lie to him. Your attitude drives me crazy. You don't give a crap about what others think and you're not afraid telling people what you think or feel. Everything about you is different than the other women around me."

"Are you saying you like me?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm saying that when we fight, it's hotter and sexier than any sex I've ever had."

"It is hot, I'll give you that."

"Speaking of hot…" He guided my face to him. "Can you get your hot ass in the car already?"

"Fine." I took his hand in mine. "But this doesn't mean I don't still hate you!"

"Whatever." He followed me and then opened the door for me. "Don't even think about it!" He warned me as he put his finger on my lips right before I was about to mock him for opening the door for me.

When he sat next to me and started driving I reached for his hand and entwined our fingers. "This isn't going to work if you don't let me express myself."

"I think that you've expressed yourself enough for a lifetime since we've met 2 weeks ago. I need a break from you telling me I'm an asshole and a womanizer."

When we arrived at my dad's house, I smiled at him as I felt him squeezing on my hand lightly. "Thanks for the ride home, evil prince charming."

"Any time."

"I might stop by the gym tomorrow for that latte."

"Hey it's a free country and it's open to the public."

"God, I want to smack that grin off your face."

"I think you've done enough smacking for one night, Tyson."

"Are we going to talk about the women in your life?"

"Are we going to talk about you dating Seth to make me jealous?"

"I loathe you."

"Come here, Tyson." He said as he pulled me to him and kissed me softly. "We can continue this conversation tomorrow over latte." He winked.

"Good night, evil prince charming."

"Good night, tough girl."

* * *

Thank you for reading :) **Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I'm pairing Hunter with Charlotte.**

* * *

 **What should be the name of this pairing?**  
HunLotte?  
CharTer?  
HuntLey?

* * *

This pairing and story were a little something I wrote for my good friend, **Farina** and turned out to be something she and I liked which is why I'm posting.

* * *

 **EverythingHHH, Farina, Just a reader,** **IDC** \- Thank you so much for reviewing. Also thank you to everyone else who took the time to read.

* * *

Please, feel free to express all your thoughts and feelings about his one.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

 **\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

The jacked bitch bodyguard wasn't at the reception desk when I arrived at the gym. I made my way to his office and there he was, standing in the middle of the glassed room with his back to me, reading something. The bright jeans matched his figure perfectly as was the black buttoned shirt. That man was built like a Greek god and a smile formed on my lips just thinking about that arrogant grin he would've had if he caught me checking him out.

Knocking on the door lightly, he gestured for me to come in without even turning. "Just a sec…" He said as he continued reading.

Waiting impatiently for him to finally put those damn papers down, I noticed how organized his office was. That jacked bitch probably volunteers to keep it like that, I thought as he turned to look at me.

"Hi." He put the papers down and approached me. "Why didn't you say it was you?"

"You told me to wait."

"You are not the type to do as you're told." He kissed me cheek so softly that I barely felt it. "Or so I thought."

"Well don't get used to it."

"Don't worry." He winked. "I won't. Please, have a seat."

"I will have that latte now." I said as I sat down. "And then you can start talking."

"Alright." He chuckled. "What am I supposed to talk about?"

"You can start with who was that tramp last night and how many women you are currently sleeping with."

"Should we skip this part and move straight to the part where you punch me in the face?" He smiled as he put the steamy mug in front of me.

"Start talking." I ordered him as he sat down.

"Alright. The woman from last night is a realtor named Valerie Hill. We have fun occasionally."

"Fun as is sex or just making out in front of everyone?"

"I don't know what the boy toy told you, but this place he took you to last night, it's a pretty private and exclusive club. Not everyone gets in. You have to get invited by someone with a pedigree. I gave mine to Seth."

"I feel so special." I mocked him. "So, are you also sleeping with that realtor?"

"I have slept with her, yes."

"Any other women you make out with in that place?"

"Some."

"Did you ever take them home with you?"

"No."

"And would you stop seeing them if you had to?"

"If I had to, yes, but I'd need a very good reason to do that, if you know what I mean." He nodded and smiled.

I tried not to blush, or at least not to show him that my entire body begged for him, but judging by his smile, I failed. "Is there something you might want to ask me?" I asked as I broke eye contact.

"Is there any tiny possibility that maybe I could get a fair chance with you?"

"I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Come on, Charlotte. I'm not a bad guy. I'm a guy with needs and a 12 year old daughter at home that I'm trying to protect."

"I don't know. You've been arrogant and obnoxious and intolerable, but you've been kind and sweet and patient too, so I'm still confused."

"Have dinner with me."

"By dinner, you mean dinner?"

"I mean dinner. You know, the last meal of the day?"

"See!" I threw my hands in the air. "Can't you answer straight just once?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Hunter!" I got up.

"Boy I love it when you get mad." He walked over to where I was.

"This isn't funny!"

"Alright. I surrender. Don't punch me."

"I can't promise anything."

"By the way, when are you starting to work here?"

"Not even when you get on your knees and beg."

He started laughing as he took my hand in his and looked into my eyes. "Can I say something? Even at the risk of you punching me?"

"Oh, please do. I can't wait."

"I never had to work that hard for one dinner before. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"It tells me that your face are about to get reacquainted with my fist."

"Easy now, Tyson. I come in peace."

"Why are you even trying? You said you don't do relationships. I don't do flings. I don't see how this works out."

"I'm afraid to tell you the real reason."

"I promise I'll be a good girl if you stop playing around and be honest for a change."

He leaned in to my ear and I could feel his breath on my skin. "I just want you all to myself. From the first moment I saw you, I had to have you, but my daughter meeting you first complicated everything. I don't want anyone to touch you, I don't want you to touch anyone. I want you to be mine and I don't care how arrogant you think I am. I want all of you. The rude, fiery attitude, the gorgeous body, the wounded heart, I want it all to be mine. That's the truth."

I nearly fell into his arms. That husky voice that tickled my ear, the perfect body pressed against mine, the sweet scent, it all made my heart miss a beat. At that moment, I realized I felt the same. I wanted him all to myself. "God I hate you."

"You can hate me more tonight around 10."

"You better bring you're A game, because if you want me to be all yours, you're need to work for it."

I finally breathed when he took a step back. If that damn office had proper walls I would've ripped his clothes off of him. He was so sexy that hiding my lust for him was the hardest thing I ever tried to do. Those damn mellow eyes. I thought as he handed me a note. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"Why? You have another woman coming here?"

"I'm actually having lunch with Seth in 20 minutes."

"Then I really need to get out of here."

"I think he wants to talk to me about you. How lucky am I?"

"Is he really?"

"I have a feeling. I know that boy too well."

I could tell he felt off about it and right before he opened the door, I grabbed his arm. "Nothing happened."

"Charlotte…" He hesitated.

"Really."

"You don't owe me any explanation."

"I know you're close with him, I just needed to say that."

"It's fine." He said as he opened the door.

When he walked me to my car, he was quiet and I could tell he was thinking about Seth. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"About us?"

"Is there anything to tell him? Because I'm under the impression that I need to prove myself first before I get a real chance."

Resting my hand on his chest, I looked into his eyes and bit my lip. Slowly caressing my way up to his neck, we started kissing softly. He didn't move, the dominant man stood still as he let me lead. Our kiss deepened and I moaned in his mouth, letting his tongue in as I pressed my body to his. Wrapping my arms around his thick neck, I shivered as his hands slipped under my shirt.

When we broke for air, I blushed when he smiled. "I think we both know I want all of you to myself just as much as you want all of me."

"Why don't we just keep it quiet for now?" He asked. "At least until we know if you can stop hating me."

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Absolutely."

"Is this a fancy place? Should I dress fancy?"

"A nice dress." He grinned. "Maybe heels. Surprise me."

"I still have my daddy's card so I guess I'm going shopping." I kissed his cheek. "What's your favorite color?"

"Naked." He smirked.

"You're an asshole." I got into the car.

His dorky laugh made my heart melt as I drove away. Thinking about that kiss made me realize how wet I was and how badly I needed a shower and clean underwear. My dad was out in the backyard working on his laptop when I came back home. I smiled as I watched him with his cute glasses, so focused on whatever he was doing.

I loved him with all my heart and Hunter's words echoed in my head. He did deserve a pass and I really did act like a spoiled brat. We both lost Reid. We needed to get along and help each other. "Hi, daddy." I kissed his cheek from behind and sat next to him.

"Hi." He looked confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think that's the first time you smiled since you came back."

"I owe you an apology, dad. I've been acting like a spoiled, ungrateful brat and I'm sorry. I love you very much. You know that, right?"

"I know, baby."

"Good."

"I heard you were at the lounge last night."

"How did you…?"

"The car. It's fixed and it will be here later."

"Right, the car."

"Did you have a good time with Hunter?"

"I wasn't there with Hunter, dad, I was with Seth."

"Oh."

"You trust him that much that you'd actually let him date your daughter?"

"I do. I know you don't like him, but he's a good man. I can only hope you'll find someone as good as him."

"Wow. I wonder what makes him such a good man that you'd actually let him date your much younger daughter."

"Age has nothing to do with it. He is a hardworking, self-made and dedicated man who will treat you with respect. He's not like those other guys that you've dated. Don't judge him by what you probably saw at the lounge. Those women he hangs out with know exactly what he brings to the table, he doesn't promise them anything. He doesn't do relationships because of Aurora. He's way over protective."

"Was he ever in a relationship since you've known him?"

"No. No one was ever good enough for Aurora, I always told him he should at least try."

"But he never did?"

"No. He goes to the club to have some good time, but he never dates. Other than our dinners and the support group, he's home with Aurora every night."

"What support group?"

"It's a weight loss support group. He motivates them, helps them with the right diet and the right exercise and training."

"Isn't he a saint…" I rolled my eyes.

"As a matter of fact, you should ask your friend Seth about Hunter. The boy used to get into so much trouble when he was younger that if it wasn't for Hunter, he'd either be dead or in prison."

"What?" I nearly choked on the lemonade I just tasted.

"Seth was a messed up kid, got into a lot of trouble for his big mouth and crappy attitude. Hunter gave him a job at the gym and kept him there even after he got arrested for assaulting a cop at a club. Even put Hunter's gym at risk because everyone hated the boy and some of them canceled their memberships. Hunter took all the heat, but never gave up on him. When he found out Seth was so talented, he paid for a tattoo school and look at him now. He's still a punk, but he turned into a good kid who respects people and stays out of trouble. He dropped the attitude and turned his life around. That's Hunter. I know you don't see it, but I wish you'd find a way to at least get along with him."

"Are you kidding me with this stories, dad? Don't you think you're overselling him here?"

"I'm telling you, Charlotte. You don't know him."

"Fine. I'll make an effort to get along with him."

"That's all I ask."

I was in taking a bath when my phone beeped. An unknown number appeared on my screen and made me curious because there was an image sent. **Hi, Charlotte, it's Aurora. I was wondering if I could interview you for a school assignment. I was thinking about Uncle Ric, but you have an Olympic gold medal.** The image she sent with it was a selfie of hers and I could clearly see Hunter in the background.

It started to become clear why he was so scared to bring women to the house. Aurora was thirsty for a woman in her life that he was probably scared she would get attached. Hunter let me in their home and obviously agreed for her to text me and ask for this assignment. I was too concerned with my own issues that I didn't see it. He had every reason to panic and every reason to keep this quiet for now. This man got under my skin. _Is it weird that I suddenly don't hate this place so much?_

I pulled in front of the hotel at exactly 9:55 pm. The valet drove away with my car when I noticed Hunter standing by the entrance. _Note to self: That man looks unbelievable in a suit. Second note to self: That man looks good in apparently anything he wears._

"Hi." I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful."

"I clean up nice, don't I?" I winked.

"Absolutely."

"I thought we were just having dinner." I whispered in his ear.

"We are." He smiled.

"What? This is a hotel. Clearly this is a legit reason to jump into conclusion."

"I happen to think this restaurant is one of the best in the city."

"Alright." I laughed as we walked inside.

My arm matched perfect around his arm as we entered the restaurant. As I took a look around, I immediately fell in love with the place. The dark blue walls, the wooden floors and the white tablecloths along with the giant windows around the place, made it feel so romantic. A single red rose in a white little vase decorated the table and a bottle of red wine was keeping it company.

We sat down across from each other and I leaned in to smell the rose. "It's gorgeous here."

"I'm glad you like it."

"So, you've been here before?"

"I have, with your dad and with my accountant."

"Good answer." I winked.

"The truth is always the best answer." He winked back.

A few moments looking deeply into his smiling eyes felt like eternity as I felt my heart starting to pound in my chest. I needed to come up with something to say, before I'd drag him out and get a room in this gorgeous hotel. "So Aurora sent me a text message today." I said as I broke eye contact.

"I know."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Sure."

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. That trip she wanted to invite me to, where are you going?"

"Disneyland."

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I take her every few weeks. She loves it."

"So can I come?"

"I don't know. Did she invite you?"

"No."

"Then you can't come." He laughed.

"Funny man." I smiled. "I meant, am I allowed to say yes if she does ask me?"

"Sure."

"Good evening." The waiter came out of nowhere and startled me. "My name is Nick and I'll be your waiter. Would you like some wine?" He asked and placed the menus in front of us.

Hunter answered yes and then offered me his hand. My heart missed a beat when my hand touched his and he looked into my eyes again. "Are you drinking wine with me tonight?"

"I might take a few sips."

"That's great."

The waiter said he'll be back in a few minutes to take our orders and left.

"So, how was your day?"

"Shouldn't we look at the menu first and then talk?"

"What's the rush?" He smiled as he played with my fingers.

"No rush." I tasted the wine.

"How's the wine?"

"Very good." I couldn't help but blush to the feel of my hand in his. "I had a very interesting talk with my dad today."

"You're communicating. That's great. Was it with actual sentences and everything?"

"Yes, it was with actual sentences, smart ass. It was about you."

"Oh, boy." He sighed. "Conclusions?"

"My dad apparently really likes you." I laughed.

"Don't believe everything he tells you."

"Oh, I don't. I told him he was overselling you."

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled. "What was he overselling?"

"All of it." I kept laughing. "How you are basically a saint. You volunteer and you apparently saved Seth's life and sent him to tattoo school and all of that."

"Your dad is a master in overselling. Ask Ricky "The Dragon."

"I'm joking, Hunter. I think it's great what you did for him. I can totally imagine him as a trouble maker."

"Alright, enough about me. Tell me something about you."

I had a feeling that my dad was right about him. He really didn't like talking about himself. Every second I spent with him made me see him in a different light. I still loved teasing him and the banter was sexy, but it did feel like he was all those things.

Time flew by that night and suddenly it was midnight. We had a great time and as we walked out of the restaurant, I couldn't help but hope he got us a room for the night. "I had a great time, Hunter."

"It went surprisingly well."

"Yes. You were a good boy."

After a long awkward silence, he placed his hand on my hip and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and exhaled. "Do you have to get home?"

"I don't have to do anything." He whispered. "Tell me what you want."

"I'm having such a good time. I don't want this night to end yet."

He leaned back and looked into my eyes, as if he was searching for doubt in them.

"What's wrong? Do you want to leave?" I asked failing to hide my concern.

"Nothing is wrong." He smiled calmly. "I made a reservation earlier." He revealed as he took a key-card out of his pocket. "I just didn't want you to think I was aiming for that. We can just talk and maybe have some coffee."

I slipped my hand under his jacket and caressed my way slowly to his back as I leaned in to his ear. "Take me upstairs." I whispered and then kissed his stubble cheek.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) **Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I'm pairing Hunter with Charlotte.**

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I will try not to let that happen again.**

* * *

This pairing and story were a little something I wrote for my good friend, **Farina** and turned out to be something she and I liked which is why I'm posting.

* * *

 **EverythingHHH, Farina, Just a reader, IDC** \- Thank you so much for reviewing. Also thank you to everyone else who took the time to read.

* * *

Please, feel free to express all your thoughts and feelings about his one.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

 **\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Butterflies attacked my stomach as we made our way to the room holding hands. When we reached the room, I slipped my hand into his jacket and took the key-card out. His hands were on my waist as we walked in and he kicked the door. The room was dark, but his eyes stared into mine as I removed his jacket and roamed his firm chest. The tie was my next target and I quickly got rid of it, still looking deeply into his eyes.

We both wanted it. I could feel his excitement building in his pants as he kissed my neck, making it really hard for me to work on the buttons of his shirt. "Hunter!" I laughed.

Feeling my dress suddenly slip down my body, I found myself completely exposed. Finally I took his shirt off and for the first time I saw his perfect abs and chest. Kicking off my shoes, we started kissing as we made our way to the bed. I pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. I needed to explore every inch of his body as he laid there with his eyes closed.

I loved that he let me take the lead. As I kissed and licked every piece of skin on his gorgeous chest, he stroked my hair and moaned softly. We didn't talk. We didn't need to. I kept torturing him to a point where I knew he was getting impatient. He rolled me over and got on top of me and I swallowed hard when I felt the bulge in his pants poking me thigh. I just had to have him.

His lips and tongue made love to my breasts and hard nipples and I couldn't help but hold his head and beg for more. The way his hands caressed my legs as we kissed so passionately was making my private parts burn. I could feel myself getting wet and the pain that came with it just made me realize how badly I needed him inside me. He felt how impatient I was when I reached for his belt and let out a loud groan when my fingers failed me.

Smiling, he rose to his knees and slowly took care of that annoying belt and zipper. I bit my lip as I ran my hands softly over his lower abs, trying so hard to keep myself from looking so desperate for his touch. He took his wallet out of his back pocket suddenly and searched for something. Taking a condom out, he winked and threw the wallet on the floor. I rose to sit and pressed my hand against his hardness my over his boxers.

Taking the condom from his hand, I ripped it with my teeth and he grinned in approval as I spit the ripped piece from my mouth. Teasing the ham of his boxers, he closed his eyes as my hand traveled to his firm butt. That man was all muscles and as I caressed his butt, I smiled while pulling his boxers down and freeing his beautiful erection.

A chocked moan escaped him as I measured his length and tightened my grip. After putting the condom on him, I lay back on the bed and watched as he opened his eyes and smiled. His thumb brushed against the wet spot on my panties and a soft moan escaped me. He was starting to really torture me, I thought as his fingers tickled my crotch and my inner thighs so as a last attempt to make him understand how impatient I was, I pulled down his pants and boxers with my toes.

The tenderness and the way he smoothly got rid of my panties made my entire body shiver. I swallowed hard when he positioned himself between my legs and looked at me. I grabbed the sheets as I felt his tip against my opening and closed my eyes. I was too tight and too narrow to have all of him inside me, but my muscles adjusted quickly as he slowly moved in and out of me.

Every emotion I've had inside of me for the past few weeks burst out of me as we made love so soft and slow. The way our bodies merged and our flesh glued together, the way he kissed me and how tender his touch was, all made the tears slide down my face. I didn't hate him anymore. I couldn't imagine him hurting or mistreating anyone. A person who is so tender and gentle couldn't be as evil as I made him to be.

I was completely his that night. No one else could ever make me feel the way he did. Lying in his arms later that night, I looked through the window at the dark skies and I held his arms to my chest. He was quiet. His face was buried in the crook of my neck and I smiled every time he kissed my burning skin. When I kissed the back of his hand, he rose and smiled at me. "I thought you were asleep."

"I didn't know that I could. You didn't tell me how much time you have."

Kissing my neck again and then rolling me on my back, I smiled when he pressed his lips against mine. "Did I, at any point tonight, made you feel like I have a time limit?"

"You didn't." I trailed the line of his distinctive beard. "But what about Aurora?"

"She knows I'm out and she has a sitter there for the night. I only have to be home in time to make her breakfast."

"Cant the sitter make her breakfast?"

"Do you think I'm suicidal?" He chuckled. "I have a very demanding daughter. She likes her breakfast served by her dad or I will be in serious trouble."

"She's 12 and she's adorable. What could she possibly do?"

"12 and adorable. Yes…" He nodded. "I hope for your sake you never have to face her huffing and grumpy attitude."

"Aurora does not huff." I laughed.

"Oh, trust me… she huffs, she huffs very loudly when she needs me to know how mad she is."

"Alright. I'll take your word for it and never get on her bad side."

"I knew you were smart the second I laid eyes on you." He joked and kissed me.

"You're so full of crap. All you noticed when you first laid eyes on me was my body."

"Your very smart body."

I caressed his cheek as he kissed me and then buried my face in his chest when I realized I was blushing again. "What?"

"Nothing." I giggled.

"Come on, tell me."

"You'll just make fun of me."

"I probably will, but still…"

I looked up at his amused face and his mellow eyes melted my heart. "I've never had such a perfect first date."

"That's not very good news for me."

"Why is that?"

"Because now I have to top this and I don't think I can." He teased.

"You are the most arrogant person in the universe, you know that?"

"I've been told."

"Really?"

"Yes, by you. Constantly, since we've met."

"You're awful." I slapped him playfully.

"Seriously now, I'm glad you had a good time."

"I'm still having a good time. I'm glad I gave this a chance."

"Me too."

I fell asleep in his arms and woke up to the feel of his soft kisses on my shoulder. My eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the light outside as he stroked my hair. "Hi, gorgeous."

"Good morning." I yawned as I noticed he was already dressed.

"I have to go soon, but I didn't want to just leave without saying anything."

"Leave…?" I mumbled in shock feeling the anger building.

"I mean, you can stay, as long as you want. Order some breakfast, take a bath, whatever you want."

"You do know I'm not your whore, right?" I raged as I got out of bed and looked for my clothes.

"What?"

"I knew it was too good to be true. I'm surprised you didn't leave me money on the night stand."

"What the hell are you talking about? You knew I had to be home at 7."

"You can't buy me off with fancy dinners and room service, Hunter. I'm not some bimbo who thinks this is special. We came together and we were supposed to leave together. You're not supposed to leave me here like I'm a whore." I nearly yelled at him as I collected my clothes from the floor.

"Would you just stand still for a second?" He finally managed to grab my arm. As he pinned me to the wall he looked into my eyes and clenched his teeth. "Did I treat you like a whore last night when I held your hand at dinner or when I made love to you in this bed and held you all night? I didn't want to wake you up because you were sleeping so peacefully. The only reason I did wake you up was to tell you that I had a great time and to ask if you wanted to join Aurora and me in the park later after school. Damn it, Charlotte. You're killing me here. I'm not as bad as you think I am." He said as he punched the wall behind me.

The words coming out of his mouth meant absolutely nothing to me until he mentioned Aurora. All of a sudden everything was quiet. "You want me to go with you an Aurora to the park?" I whispered as I searched for his eyes when he released his grip.

"I'm not like Riki and Tom, alright, I'm not going to hurt you like they did. You have to stop expecting me to break your heart. I'm not a scumbag. Yes I'm arrogant, yes I'm well aware of how attractive I am and yes I know most women love me, but I don't care. I never cared. All I ever cared about was my daughter, but then you showed up and I was instantly drawn to you, I didn't know why, but I was and then I realized who you really were and…"

"You want me to actually be in the park with you and Aurora?" I asked again, practically ignoring everything else he said. "Then why the hell didn't you start with that?" I slapped his arm. "I can't believe you sometimes, Hunter. You're the worst person ever and you shouldn't even be allowed near people. You have the worst communication skills ever!"

"Me?" He raised his voice. "You never let anyone talk, like ever! You jump into conclusions so fast I'm surprised you weren't an Olympic jumper. You'd break the goddamn world record in the first try!"

"Do you have any idea how turned on I am right now?"

"Do you have any idea how frustrated I am right now?"

"You're mad at me."

"You think?"

"Okay, I get it, I totally agree with you. You should be angry, I'm handful, I know that." I caressed his cheek and his chest as he looked away. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Look, I get it." He looked away as I kissed his cheek. "You got hurt in the past, I understand that, but it doesn't mean all men are creeps."

"I know you're not a creep, honey. I'm sorry I lashed out like that. I should've let you talk."

"You do know I can't have this conversation with you when you're naked and all over me, right? And don't call me honey."

"Alright, honey."

"Charlotte!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be a good girl, I promise."

"I doubt that, but I really need to go now."

"Wait." I grabbed his arm as he reached for his jacket. "How mad are you? Am I still invited to the park? Do I get a kiss goodbye?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it and no. In that order."

"Okay, so you don't know how mad you are, you'll think about the park thing and I don't get a goodbye kiss, really? That's uncalled for. I apologized."

"Fine. One kiss."

"Can I stop by the gym later and see you or should I just wait for my verdict at home?"

"I'm not going to the gym today. I need some rest."

"Hunter, please don't be like this. Can't you give me a pass? I have issues and I know it's not your fault that I got hurt in the past, but I just need some time. Can you please be patient with me?"

"Alright, I'll try." He said as he kissed me on the cheek and then on the lips. "Stay as long as you like. I mean until 11 when you have to check out. I'll call you later."

After he left I wanted to bang my head against the wall for making such a scene. I was too hard on him and yet he stayed and didn't let my accusations scare him away. _How many more evidence you need, Charlotte? Isn't it obvious he cares for you? How special did he make you feel all night? When was the last time a man held you all night?_

I knew I had to make it up to him. I needed to come up with something good and I needed to lighten up and listen before I assume the worst in people.

I was so turned on when he left that I took a bath and spoiled myself while thinking about him and the amazing night we had. I would've given anything to have him between my legs in the tub instead of my fingers.

When I got home I changed to my sweats and lay in bed all day staring at the phone, waiting to hear from him. Around 2pm I heard knocking on my door and expected my dad to be on the other side, but the mellow eyes I've been thinking about all morning looked straight into mine. "What are you doing here? Is my dad with you?"

He got in and locked the door behind him without saying anything. He then grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. My neck was his first target. I think I stopped breathing when he freed my hair from that bend and pinned me to the wall. My shirt didn't stand a chance and I didn't argue when my bra shared the same fate as both ended up on the floor.

His head was still buried in my neck as he licked it and bit it hard to get me to moan over and over again. I swallowed hard and clung to him when his hand slipped under my panties and he grabbed my butt. With his other hand he pulled both my pants and panties down and picked me up. That man was dripping sexuality. I thought as we both fell on the bed and he started kissing his way down my body, exploring, caressing my burning skin.

He nearly licked me dry and gave me such a long painful orgasm that I couldn't breathe at the end. I kissed him so hard when he came back up that I thought my lungs would explode. I just couldn't get enough of him. "What the hell was that?" I managed to ask when I finally regained my breath.

"I wanted to do that all day."

"You were thinking about me?"

"All day."

"You're lying. Why didn't you come sooner than?"

"I was angry. I needed to cool down."

"Please tell me my dad isn't outside." I smiled as I got on top of him.

"He's at work."

"So how did you get in? I gave the housekeeper the morning off."

"I have a key. For emergencies."

"And this was…?"

"A very big emergency."

"Can I undress you or do you need to leave?"

"I have to pick Aurora up at 3:30. That's enough time for you to make up for this morning, like you promised."

"Any special requests?"

"Surprise me." He smiled.

The man had muscles so perfect that I couldn't stop myself from touching him and feeling every inch of his naked body. I loved when he was inside me and I loved how we moaned in sync. Being on top of him was extraordinary. Having his thumb rub my most sensitive spot was a feeling I couldn't get enough of. He took me to high places with his touch and all I could think of was doing it over and over again.

two amazing sex sessions and one shower in less than 24 hours was pretty wild for 2 people who said they don't date, I smiled as I got out of the shower with him holding me from behind and kissing my neck. "Can we talk about this for a second?"

"Oh no… what now?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Hunter."

"Please don't ruin this day with your insecurities, Charlotte. I'm here, I'm taking you to spend some time with me and my daughter. What else do you want?"

"I want you to tell me how you feel and why you're doing this. Everyone including you have been telling me that you don't date. What changed?"

"You want the short version or the long version?"

"Both. And be serious!" I warned him.

"Short version is…" He smiled as he opened my robe slowly and kissed my stomach. "You're hot."

"Hunter!"

"Okay, okay." He chuckled as he closed my robe. "Look." He sat me down next to him. "I didn't know who you were the first time I saw you. I mean you looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen you. I was drawn to you. I don't know why, but I was. When I found out that not only did my daughter knew you and liked you but that you were also Ric's daughter, I realized how well I knew you. Your dad and your brother, they talked to me about you constantly. I know you so well from their stories and they think the world of you. I liked you when I first saw you. My daughter liked you too and she talks about you a little too much if you ask me."

"She does?"

"Too much!" He emphasized.

"So you like me?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to go with you and your daughter to the park."

"Yes."

"You, Hunter, who never let women near his little girl, wants me, Charlotte, who basically gives you hell all the time, to go with you and Aurora to the park?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay." I smiled as I walked to the closet. "But I start working at the gym on Monday. Someone needs to keep an eye on you."

"I don't think I can afford you."

"You'll find the money if you want to keep getting some of this hot ass."

"It's not the money I'm worried about, it's the stress and the drama." He started laughing and watched me get dressed.

Even though I loved my body and knew how good looking I was, getting dressed in front of men was always an issue, but not with Hunter. He didn't have that horny stare on his face. He was too mature and probably too experienced with women to stare at a naked body like a horny pig. He made me feel completely comfortable around him and I loved that feeling.

After we both got dressed, we drove to Aurora's school and I tried to look outside the window, away from his face to hide the stupid teenager smile I had on. Coming back home was never even an option and staying here was far more ridiculous to even consider, but not anymore. I wanted to see where this was going. Thinking about the way he treated me last night made me realize how thirsty I was for a real man, someone who would treat me with respect.

Aurora smiled and high fived me while hugging her dad. I thought it was cute that she was happy to see me.

"Are you hungry, baby?" He asked as he started driving.

I almost answered him myself, but backed down in the last second and mocked myself for wanting him to call me baby.

"Not so much, dad. Maybe later."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Go to the park, like every Thursday."

"Alright. How was your exam today?"

"It was okay. I got an A on my history exam from last week."

"That's great, baby, I'm very proud of you."

"Charlotte, do you think you can come by on Saturday for my assignment?"

"Of course I can."

"I would do it now, but I'm not prepared yet."

"That's okay, Aurora. I can come whenever you are ready. I don't have plans for the weekend anyway."

"You can spend it with us, if you want? Right, dad? She can come with us to dinner at grandma and grandpa. Uncle Ric can come too."

"You know Uncle Ric is busy on the weekends, baby."

"So Charlotte can come. Right?"

"That's Charlotte's decision."

"What do you say?" Aurora inquired as she stuck her head between us from the back sit.

"Aurora…" He said in a firm dad tone. "Get back."

"Sorry, dad."

"That's okay." He smiled through the mirror.

When we parked the car, Aurora jumped out and took my hand. "Come on, Charlotte. Our bench is empty."

She started running towards the bench as Hunter smiled and locked the car. "So what do I say?"

"About what?"

"Meeting your parents, Hunter? Really? Isn't it too soon?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I told her I don't have plans. She cornered me!"

"You can always say you have a date. Go out with Seth." He chuckled.

"You are hilarious." I scoffed. "Keep this attitude going and I just might."

When we got to the bench, Aurora sat next to me and took out her drawing pad. "Take a look at this, Charlotte. I'm drawing Seth tattooing."

"This is pretty good, Aurora. You're very talented." I smiled. "Can I take a look at your other stuff?"

"Sure." She turned the page.

As I flipped through the pages, Aurora went around the bench and sat on Hunter's lap. "Daddy, I don't know what I'm in the mood for."

"Anything my little princess wants."

"Dad! I told you not to call me that in front of my friends."

It melted my heart. Not just to hear her call me her friend, but also the way she put her cute little hands on his eyes and mouth while she complained.

The dorky laugh of his was by far the best thing about him. I still couldn't believe a big, jacked up man with a low, husky voice had such a dorky cute laugh.

"I'm sorry, baby. What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know, maybe burgers? Oh I know." She jumped and almost knocked his sunglasses off. "Can we get pizza?"

"Who eats pizza for lunch?"

"I do, when I feel like pizza." She rubbed his beard. "You can get a salad if you want, but I want pizza."

"Charlotte?" He finally turned his attention to me. "Any suggestions?"

I smile at Aurora who was practically begging me with her puppy eye. "Oh, what the hell. I've ruined my diet anyway since I moved here. Pizza it is."

"Alright. Let's go get pizza."

As I flipped another page, my eyes rested on a page that was not a part of the drawing pad. The sleeping baby in the crib took my breath away. The shadows around the baby and the bright colors made it look like an aura was surrounding the crib. It was beautiful. "Aurora, this is beautiful." I said after clearing my throat.

"Right? I love it too. So much!"

Hunter suddenly turned his back to us and looked at his phone. "Are we going?"

"Hunter, did you see this?" I asked him and he turned back to us.

"Of course he has, Charlotte. He drew it, when I was a baby. That's me in the picture." She explained with a big smile on her face.

"You drew this?" I asked in shock.

"Art major in college." He shrugged.

"No, seriously." I started laughing. "Stop joking."

"He's not, Charlotte." Aurora flipped another page to a picture of a dock and a boat. "That's daddy's too."

"This isn't you." I looked at him.

"Come on, Aurora, take your friend here and let's go get pizza."

"It is his drawings, Charlotte." Aurora whispered. "Dad is really talented. I got it from him."

"It is beautiful."

"Please come with us to dinner tomorrow. I like you and I'm allowed to bring a friend to dinner."

"I don't know, Aurora."

"Dad would like it too, I know he would. He likes you. I know he does."

"How can you tell?" I asked her and she stopped on her track.

"Promise you won't get upset?"

"Aurora, sweetie." I kneeled. "I told you that you can tell me anything." I winked at her.

"Because he loves Uncle Ric and Reid."

"And you think he likes me because of my dad and my brother?"

"Reid always said you were just like him. So I know dad likes you because he liked Reid."

"That makes sense." I smiled.

"See, you have to come with us."

"Can I think about it and give you an answer tomorrow?"

"Alright."

When we got to the restaurant Aurora went to the bathroom and I was a little choked up from her mentioning Reid again. She was too smart and too perceptive for her own good, I thought as I felt Hunter's arm reaching for mine under the table. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. Don't worry about it."

"You'll tell me later?"

"Nothing to tell really. I was thinking that maybe you can come by tonight, after Aurora goes to bed."

"I'd like that."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**  
 **I will love to get your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I'm pairing Hunter with Charlotte.**

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I will try not to let that happen again.**

* * *

This pairing and story were a little something I wrote for my good friend, **Farina** and turned out to be something she and I liked which is why I'm posting.

* * *

 **EverythingHHH, Farina, Just a reader, IDC** \- Thank you so much for reviewing. Also thank you to everyone else who took the time to read.

* * *

Please, feel free to express all your thoughts and feelings about his one.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

 **\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

I was walking around town doing some window shopping, looking for clothes Hunter might like when someone grabbed me from behind. "Hi, gorgeous."

"Seth!" I pushed him away. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." He laughed. "I couldn't resist myself."

"Try harder next time."

"So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much." I started walking and he followed me with his juvenile grin. "Just window shopping."

"What do you say we go hang out at my place?"

"Sorry, Seth. I have plans for tonight."

"With who?" He smiled as he stuck his face into mine and blocked my way.

"None of your business." I smiled back.

"So there is someone else. I knew it! Someone like you can't possibly be single."

"Changing strategy? Sucking up is your next move?"

"Yep. That way you can see that clearly I'm better than that other dude. Or is it a chick?" He grinned.

"Sorry to ruin your threesome fantasy, but I'm not a lesbian." I teased.

"Who said anything about a fantasy?" He winked implying he already had one.

"Oh really?"

"It was wild!" He whispered in my ear.

"TMI, Seth!" I laughed.

"Maybe, but I've got you intrigued now."

"Hardly." I dismissed him and kept walking. "I'm more of a one on one kind of a girl."

"We could do that too."

"Alright, Architect. I have to get home."

"Come on, Charlotte. You know you like me."

"I do, but not the way you think."

"It will come to you." He blocked my way again. "Have coffee with me."

"Maybe some other time."

"I have to admit, the chase is pretty hot. Maybe I'll just follow you home and have coffee with you at your place. You wouldn't leave me out, would you?"

"Fine. Let's have coffee." The last thing I wanted was for my dad to tell Hunter Seth was with me in the house, but I guess there was no way of keeping anything from him.

We walked into the first coffee place we found and sat down. I maybe wasn't attracted to him physically, but Seth was a funny guy and he made me laugh hysterically sometimes. I'd also be lying if I said it didn't feel good to have him pursue me the way he did. Listening to him brag about how successful his studio was, I suddenly realized that if I played my cards right, I could get information about Hunter.

And not just any information. Knowing my dad and experiencing that weird club Seth took me too, I had a feeling Hunter had a threesome too at some point. I actually had a feeling they all had wild sex adventures.

"So, naughty boy." I smiled as I tried to flatter him. "You had a threesome with 2 women?"

"Damn, girl. I see what you're trying to do. It's not going to work. I'm the farthest thing from gay."

"Touched a nerve?" I teased him.

"I have no problem with them, but I'm not one. That's all I'm saying."

"So you only had a threesome, with 2 girls? You are so proud of yourself I thought you probably had bigger sex parties than a threesome."

"Of course I did. I just never had sexual relations with a man at those parties."

"Are we talking orgies?" I leaned in and mocked him, doubting him, making him feel the need to prove me wrong.

"Damn right. I've done it all."

"Really?" _That boy was so easy._ "Naughty." I smiled. "So how do these things work exactly? I mean, do you have like phone numbers of people who are into this stuff and you just call them and set it up?"

"You're such a cute little baby." He looked amused. "I'll tell you how it works." He said proudly. "First of all, the only guy I know that has girls on demand for threesomes is…" He hesitated. "Well, it's Hunter, but you can't tell anyone, because I don't want to get in trouble. Usually we get information at the club about these things. It's usually big houses, like mansions and you have to get invited."

"Interesting."

"I went to like 3 of those gatherings. It's crazy hot."

"I bet it is." I laughed at his enthusiasm. "So, Hunter is like big with the women."

"He's a magnet."

"Why is that?"

"I guess it's because he's good looking and very good from what I've heard and seen."

"What do you mean?" I tried to keep calm.

"Seriously, you're hot and all, but if you tell anyone about this, you're dead!"

"Who am I going to tell, Seth? I don't know anyone here. Now come on, this is the most interesting you've been since I've met you. I feel like getting popcorn for this. What did you mean?"

"Alright, fine. I was with him at one of these gatherings. I mean, we went together, I wasn't with him!" He pointed out and I giggled. "So I saw him in action."

"No shit! You guys are wild."

""Seriously, Charlotte, not a word!"

"I promise!" I as I patted his shoulder.

Suddenly out of the blue walks in the orgy master, carrying a gym bag and accompanied by the jacked bitch bodyguard, Kaitlyn.

"Hunter!" Seth jumped like he had just seen Elvis. "Hi, sis."

 _Sis? She's his sister? They don't look anything alike!_ "Hi, kid." He smiled as they bumped fists. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing much, just having coffee with Charlotte."

"Hi." He forced a smile as he tried not to stare. "So, I won't interrupt you guys. I'll just grab my coffee and head to the gym."

"I'll be there later too."

"Sorry, kid. I'm going for a quick one and hurrying home for my little princess."

"Give her my love."

I wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there until I have the guts to face him. I tried not to let Seth feel I was distracted, but when we parted ways an hour later, I tried texting him. When he didn't answer, I decided to go to the gym, but his car wasn't in the parking lot. Driving by his house, I saw his car parked outside and realized I was going to have to wait until after 10 to see him.

Armed with my tightest jeans, a top with the deepest cleavage I could find and a single rose, I waited in the car until the light in Aurora's room turned off. Waiting a few minutes longer, I finally decided to knock on the door. When he opened the door, a little smile appeared on his lips as he rested his head on the door.

"Hello there, evil prince charming." I offered him the rose. "Screen much today?"

Smelling the red flower while it's still in my hand, he kept looking into my eyes. I swear he could see right through me with those gorgeous eyes. Without saying a word, he opened the door a little wider and gestured for me to come in. Of course the gap he left for me to walk in forced our chests to rub against each other as I went inside. _Bastard!_

When he turned to face me, I smiled and offered him the rose again. "You don't like my rose?"

Still quiet, he gathered me to him and kissed me so tenderly that my knees weakened. If we weren't in his house I'd tear his stupid sleeveless shirt off him and undress him before he could say my name. That kiss was so sexy and hot that I needed his lips on every piece of skin on my body. Suddenly he lifted my legs and grabbed my ass and I smiled through the kiss as he squeezed it hard. Still kissing, I wrapped my legs around him as he started walking.

I didn't know where he was going, but I knew what was about to happen. At least I thought I knew. Apparently his destination was the basement. How he managed to carry me down the stairs without breaking from my lips was a mystery, but that man was so strong and as it turned out, very talented.

When he put me down, he started kissing his way down my body, his hands groping, feeling, squeezing every part of my upper body. He unbuttoned my jeans and the sucked on my lower abs and licked around my navel. I was holding his head down and massaging his skull in anticipation, but he made his way up and threw my shirt over my head.

Staring intensely into my eyes, he grabbed my throat and kissed me hard. Suddenly without warning, he turned me and pinned me to the wall. I moaned when he attacked my neck and slipped his hand under my panties and rubbed his finger in my wet pussy. "Is this what you want?" He asked as he pressed on my clit.

I choked as I cried his name when he took his hand out. I had a feeling he was going to torture me and punish me for catching me having coffee with Seth. When he pulled my jeans and panties down, I tried to turn around, but he held me to the wall. "You want boys, or do you want men?" He asked as I felt him pull his pants down.

"Oh god…" I moaned as I felt his hard cock between my legs.

"I didn't hear you, tough girl! You like boys?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He filled me with all of him and I nearly screamed his name. I've had sex in this position before, but not like that. The man who made love to me in the hotel room wasn't the man who was fucking me so hard now. It was the hottest sex I've ever experienced and the angrier he was the better it got.

"You want boys, huh!" He kept getting angrier.

"Got a problem with that?" I provoked him.

When he grabbed my pussy and started working on my clit as he kept pounding me from behind, I couldn't control myself and started moaning so loud that he had to put his hand on my mouth.

When he released himself all over my legs and my ass, he turned me and entered me again. "You still want boys? Huh, Charlotte? You want boys?" He asked again as he grabbed my hair and then kissed me hard.

"I was wrong." I said as he kept thrusting deeper into me. "I don't want boys."

"What do you want, Charlotte? Tell me!" He demanded.

"I want you!" I moaned as he kissed my bit and sucked on my neck.

"And what am I?"

"A man!" I barely let out.

"What am I?" He asked again as he slowed down.

"You're my man." I whispered as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his neck.

"I'm what?"

"You're my man!" I repeated. "You're my man."

"That's right!"

When he gave me my second orgasm, he kissed his way down my body, calmly and softly this time. As he reached my sore pussy, he got on his knees and spread my legs. I caressed his skull as he kissed my shaved pussy and then licked me to my next orgasm. I couldn't breathe when he was done. I held him when he came up and we stood there for a long time, just catching our breath and feeling each other's burning skin.

My heart missed a beat when he bended again and pulled my panties and jeans back up. He handed me my shirt and kissed my cheek so soft that I barely felt it. Pulling his own pants up, he looked into my eyes for a long while, without saying a word. "It wasn't a date, Hunter." I spoke first.

"Then what was it?" He nearly whispered.

"He begged me to have coffee with him." I trailed the line of his beard and smiled. "He said he'd follow me home and have coffee with me at my house if I wouldn't go with him."

"You like this, don't you? That he's chasing you like that?"

"I'm not going to lie, baby." I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "It might not be my last cup of coffee with that boy. I might even go on a date with him if that's how you get when you're jealous."

"I don't want troubles with Seth. You need to tell him you're seeing someone."

"I did. He said that he'll make me see that he's better."

He started laughing and sat down. "I swear, I love that kid."

"Don't give me that cute dorky laugh. You and I need to have a serious talk!" I pointed at him. I couldn't stop imagining him in a room full of naked women all over him.

"Sounds scary. Come on, let's go upstairs."

"We're not going upstairs, mister."

"Alright." He smiled tenderly. "What's up?"

"So when exactly were you planning on telling me about those orgies gatherings you go to? Apparently, you don't even need those special gatherings. You can just take out your phone and have women on demand for that shit. Are you even using protection?"

"Umm… right now?" He smiled.

"You think this is funny?"

"Isn't it?"

"The hell it is!"

"Did you think I was a saint or a monk before I met you?"

"No, but I just thought it was a very important detail to know about someone you're having sex with. I mean I wasn't ready for what just happened, but how do I know I didn't make a mistake just now?"

"I'm clean."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Sure. I got tested last week. I get those every 6 months."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just limit yourself to one woman instead of being a male whore?"

"You think I'm a male whore because I participate in orgies?"

"How many women did you even sleep with?"

"Not that much."

"Alright. I'm leaving now. When you decide to be serious, call me, but until then, don't even bother."

"Are you kidding me right now?" He grabbed my arm. "Charlotte!"

"What?"

"Don't be like this."

"Am I going to find out one of these days that you're sleeping with all the women around you?"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone around me."

"Okay, look. I'm calm now. I'm not angry, I totally understand." I said as I freed my arm from his grip. "However, I don't think I want to continue this."

"Really?"

"Yes. We're just not right for each other."

"Because I had orgies."

"Because… yes, because you had orgies and you sleep around and this is not what I'm looking for."

He took a step back from me and examined my face as he crossed his arms to his chest. "Okay. I guess you made up your mind."

i swallowed hard and looked away when I realized he wasn't going to try anymore. "I guess I did."

I left him standing there and nearly ran outside as I felt the tears choking me. If he had only taken me seriously, I would've stayed. I would've made him stop this crazy lifestyle and only be with me, but he didn't care how serious I was, he didn't care that it bothered me so much.

He didn't even try to stop me. I drove home with his scent and his touch all over my body and the memories of the night we shared. I couldn't believe I fell for his charm and his looks. What a fool you are, Charlotte, calling him your man. I wanted to take a shower so badly, I was so sore, but I was too weak. I needed to feel him on me, I wanted him all to myself, but not like this. Not when he sleeps around and so proud of it.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was so angry and so depressed and every minute that passed brought more of the images of him having sex with all these women. If I thought I hated him before, now the hate was mixed with lust and pain.

The next day, I woke up around noon and finally took that shower. The house was quiet and I was happy about it, because seeing my dad now would be very annoying. I was watching TV when my phone beeped and his name appeared on my screen. I was so afraid to open it, but seconds after, I thought to myself that maybe I should open it and let him see that I read it just to ignore him.

It wasn't him though. It was Aurora asking if I will join them for dinner at her grandparents'. I was almost pissed that it wasn't him. I wrote her back and apologized for not being able to make it and she asked me if I could come for her school assignment on Saturday. I knew this was something I couldn't avoid. I promised her and I just couldn't say no.

I spent the rest of the day in front of the TV, watching movies, trying to keep mind occupied. When I went to bed later that night, I knew I had to get a good night sleep because tomorrow was going to be hard.

My heart was racing and my stomach turning as I stood in front of his door once again. Knocking on the door, I heard Aurora running and her dad telling her not to run inside the house, right before she opened the door with the biggest smile. "Hi, Charlotte. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. I brought you a surprise to show in class."

"What is it?"

"It's my medal." I smiled as I went in and closed the door.

"You did? That's so cool!"

Her dad wasn't around. I wanted to ask, but Aurora took me by the hand and led me to the living room. The house was really quiet and I tried to stay focused on Aurora instead of waiting for him to show up, but I was a little restless. Aurora had fun with my medal and took some pictures with it to show to the class. We had a few laughs and deep down I wanted to strangle him for ruining this for us, because I had so much fun with her.

Seth texted me a few times while I was there and I screened him. I was not in the mood for anything, but when Hunter suddenly came in from the back yard and didn't even look at me, I decided to take Seth up on his offer and go to the club with him.

He won't ignore me when he sees me with Seth again. I thought as I texted Seth.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**  
 **I will love to get your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I'm pairing Hunter with Charlotte.**

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I will try not to let that happen again.**

* * *

This pairing and story were a little something I wrote for my good friend, **Farina** and turned out to be something she and I liked which is why I'm posting.

* * *

 **EverythingHHH, Farina, Just a reader, IDC, LiLCountry24, Jeri252, bellebea** \- Thank you so much for reviewing. Also thank you to everyone else who took the time to read.

* * *

Please, feel free to express all your thoughts and feelings about his one.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

 **\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

I didn't want Seth to pick me up, because I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. I wanted to go out just to make Hunter jealous and let him see he means nothing to me. I wanted him to see that his little protege is better than him and that I couldn't care less about him and his tramps.

As it turned out, he wasn't even there that night. Seth was really surprised, because apparently he came to the club every Saturday night. It was so weird to Seth that he even texted him to ask if everything was okay with Aurora, because according to Seth, she's the only reason he'd ever stay at home on a Saturday night.

Hunter's answers were short from what I managed to catch in the corner of my eye. Seth said that the father and daughter were both fine and that he's just not coming tonight. I told Seth that he's probably getting his entertainment somewhere more private, but he kept defending him, saying he wouldn't lie to him.

It completely pissed me off that he didn't show up and that I had to make up excuses not to make out with Seth, again, but I had no choice. Seth was a good guy and I didn't feel good about taking advantage of him, but after realizing that Hunter probably didn't care about me, I let Seth kiss me when the night was over.

 _Seth did say he was looking for something casual and I was planning to leave in the first chance I get, so why not have some fun?_ I tried to convince myself. It's not like I'm ever going to see all of them again. Not for a very long time anyway, because I wasn't planning on visiting that much.

I couldn't help it though. My curiosity got the better of me and I drove to his house. I needed to see if he was really home. I felt like a sick stalker, but I just had to know if he was home like he said. I was so pissed off at myself for falling for his crap that exposing him for being a lying scum would make me really happy.

Sadly for me, he was home. I didn't only see the car outside, I saw him through the window, reading. I wanted so much to go in and tell him that I hate him, but I knew that one look into his eyes would make my knees weak. I hated him just for that.

When Aurora didn't show up at Seth's studio after school on Monday, I got really pissed. I wasn't worried about her, because Seth said everything was fine, but I was pissed because I needed to see him, badly. I needed to show him that I was fine and that I'm not at home crying because I miss his cock. That arrogant bastard needed to understand that some women can reject him and still live.

Filled with anger, I decided to stop by at the gym and get a membership just to spite him, but the man wasn't there either.

"Hunter will not be in today." Seth's bitch sister informed me. "I can take care of your membership if you'd like."

"Sure." I forced a smile.

When I handed her the credit card, she suddenly looked at me and nearly turned white. "That's Ric Flair's credit card."

"I'm well aware of that." I tried not to look impressed by her ability to read.

"And you are?"

"His daughter?" _Like duh how else would I have his credit card?_ I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes at her ridiculous question.

"Oh…" She suddenly smiled at me for the first time since we've met. "It's nice to meet you." She handed me my card back. "I won't be needing this. Your driver's license is all I need to print your membership card. It will be ready for you tomorrow."

"Why don't you need this?"

"Mr. Flair and his family don't get charged in this gym. Owner's policy."

"Alright." I forced a smile and signed that document.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I didn't know if I should say anything, but I really am. Reid was a great guy."

"I appreciate it. Thank you."

Walking out, I didn't know what pissed me off more. The fact that she was nice to me because I was Flair's kid or that Hunter sucked up to my dad and let him and his family workout for free.

I came back the next day to get my card. It had a gold stripe on the side and I was told the golden membership allows me to use all the facilities in the gym. Apparently there was a spa, a sauna, massage appointments and a healthy cafeteria. The jacked chick proudly explained that Hunter owned the building. 4 floors of fitness heaven she called it. _Bitch!_

I took a walk around and checked the entire fitness heaven before I had a workout right in front of his office, but he didn't show up again. Damn that man got under my skin. I raged as I drove to Seth's studio. I needed entertainment and Seth was a good distraction. He always made me laugh and feel good about myself.

I didn't have to think twice when he offered to take me to the movies. The traditional American date of dinner and a movie seemed like just the thing I needed. Talking about Hunter wasn't really an option that evening at dinner. Trying to impress me, Seth went on and on about his work and the celebrities he tattooed. "You know, I always liked women with tattoos, like sleeves and all that, but I really like you, Charlotte. You're totally not my type, but I'm really having fun with you."

"Well, I'm having fun too, but don't let that get to your head."

"You're still seeing that guy or did you finally realize I'm better?"

"That's still none of your business." I joked.

"You're mean." He laughed.

After he got the check, we walked to the movie theater and he tried to hold my hand a few times without success. I was just not the public display of affection type. He made fun of me about it and I laughed, until we walked in and suddenly without any warning I saw him. It took me a few seconds to start breathing again as I watched him walking hand in hand with his daughter. The perfectly fitting jeans and that tight black T-shirt made me curse the day I met him and had sex with him, because all I could think of was how much I missed every inch of his naked body.

"Hey, big guy." Seth called in excitement and hugged him. "Hi, kiddo."

Aurora smiled at me as Seth hugged her and I tried as hard as I could not to look at him. It suddenly hurt to be around him.

"Charlotte, my teacher loved my paper about you. She said the pictures with the medal were awesome and I got an A+ for extra effort."

"You did?" She high fived me. "That's totally awesome."

"She even said that because we are friends, I could bring you to career day."

"I'd be happy to do it, if I'm still in town."

"What?" Seth's jaw dropped and I could tell Hunter was trying to hide his shock too.

"Come on, Aurora, time to go." Hunter said as he looked at his watch.

"You're leaving?" She ignored him. "Why?"

"Yes, why?" Seth repeated.

"Aurora, honey, I only moved here for a while. I have a life back in New York. I only stayed because my dad asked me to, but I have to go back eventually." I tried to explain as the shock in her eyes felt like a dagger in my heart.

"You can have a life here too."

Hunter was mad. I could see it in his eyes and Seth was just too shocked to even react. I kneeled and smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. "Aurora, I'm not leaving yet and even when I leave we can still be friends. We can face-time and text and I can come here sometimes on the weekends and we can hang out. It doesn't mean I stop being your friend when I leave."

"But it won't be the same."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." I said as I stroked her arm.

"Alright, Aurora, let's go." Hunter took her hand.

"Bye, charlotte. Bye, Seth." She said as they walked away.

Watching them leave, my heart broke. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"What the hell was that?" Seth finally snapped out of his shock.

"It's nothing, forget it."

"When were you planning on telling me that you're leaving?"

"Seth, don't make a scene. It's not like I'm leaving tomorrow."

"So when then? Next week? Next month?"

"I don't know. When I feel like it's time."

"I thought we had a good thing here. Why do you still want to leave?"

"Seth, I'm not your girlfriend. We've discussed this already and we agreed to keep this casual."

"Fine." He gave in. "Look, I'm not in the mood for a movie."

"Come on, Seth. Don't be a baby."

We managed to have fun at the movies after I told Seth that we should just focus on the present and not think too much of the future. He's a sweet guy. I know he likes me, maybe a little more than he should, but he was my only friend here, my only adult friend. On my way home that night, I couldn't help but think about Aurora. I guess my ego took a blow when Hunter didn't take me seriously the other night and I wanted to hurt him. I just didn't plan on dragging Aurora into this.

As I parked my car outside his house, I looked at his big black Hummer and smiled as I remembered that night he drove me home. I wanted so much to see him, to hear his voice and feel his touch, but I couldn't face him. Not after hurting Aurora earlier. Knowing how protective he was of her, he would've probably preferred I took a shot at him and left her out of it.

The more I thought about it, the more it became clear that what I said earlier was meant for him. I wanted him to see that Aurora cares for me and maybe change his habits for me so that I will stay. I was wrong to do it. The second I realized Aurora took it badly, I knew I was wrong. I wanted to apologize to her and to him, but I just couldn't face him.

Suddenly, a knock on my window pulled me out of my thoughts and I jumped. With his hands crossed to his chest, he waited for me to open the window, but I didn't. I thought he'd try again, but then he started walking home. The one thing I learned about him that night was that you couldn't play games with him. He was too smart and had a crazy self-control to be dragged into games.

The text message I got startled me and when I saw his name on the screen my heart missed a beat. **Get in or go home.**

 _Who the hell does he think he is telling me what to do?_ Oh who was I kidding. I wasn't really mad at his commands. I wanted to see him so badly that going home wasn't even an option. It annoyed me beyond belief that he left the front door open. It was like he knew exactly what I was going do before I even did it and it made me so pissed that no matter how much I tried to fight it, I couldn't resist him.

He was all sweaty when I found him drinking water in the kitchen. It seemed like he went out for a jog. That's how he saw my car outside. As he put the bottle of water down and locked eyes with me, I felt so choked up that I couldn't even speak.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." He then said as if he read my face and knew why I was there. "You should come back tomorrow and apologize to Aurora. What you did was completely unnecessary."

"I know." I nearly whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Like I said." He started walking out of the kitchen. "I'm not the one you should apologize to."

I grabbed his arm when he passed me and he stopped. My hand slipped from his arm and our fingers touched, but he didn't move. I didn't know what force took over me when I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and rested my head against his back. _God I missed his body._

"I just had a 6 mile jog, I don't think you want to be this close to me."

He was sweaty and sticky, but I didn't care. As long as he let me hold him like this, I wasn't about to let go.

"You weren't at the club this week." I finally said. "And you weren't at work for 2 straight days."

"Were you worried?" He turned to face me and smiled arrogantly.

"Surprised maybe, but not worried. Your fan boy informed me that you and Aurora both were alive and well."

"So you're dating the fan boy now?"

"We're just friends."

"I need to take a shower so show yourself out."

"You didn't tell me why you didn't work this week." I stopped him again.

"I worked."

I got lost in his eyes. All the orgies in the world couldn't change the fact that he was so handsome. It hurt to even look at him. "Don't you miss me? Even a little?"

His arrogant smile faded as he looked away. "Does it matter?"

"It does."

"I don't think it does, since you're obviously leaving soon."

"I would stay for you." I whispered.

"Stop…" He tried to walk away.

"Hunter, please, just listen to me. I know I'm not the most trust worthy person in this world and I know I was really stupid earlier, but if you just give me a chance…"

"A chance?" He mocked me. "A chance for what, Charlotte? All you ever do is tell me what's wrong with me. You are always negative. Even when I do something good you find a way to twist it and make it look bad."

"You're right. I'm hard to deal with…"

"Not hard, Charlotte. Impossible. You're impossible to deal with."

"I'm impossible to deal with yet you're still standing here talking to me in the middle of the night so what does that tell you?"

"You came here looking for me."

"Yeah, after you were hiding here all week."

"I wasn't hiding."

"Really? You never miss a Saturday night at the club according to your fan boy and you didn't go to work 2 days straight."

"Stop calling him my fan boy and are you stalking me?"

"No."

"Then what were you doing at the gym?"

"I needed to start working out again."

"This conversation is not leading anywhere."

"Why? Because I have answers for everything you ask?"

"No. Because I don't know what you want from me."

"Why didn't you try to stop me that night?"

"You mean the night you called me an irresponsible male whore? I don't know, you seemed pretty adamant in your decision."

"Because you didn't take me seriously. You mocked me."

"I mocked you? Well excuse me for thinking that my past isn't relevant."

"How the hell am I supposed to know it's your past? You didn't say you weren't going to do these things again."

"Silly me, I thought it was implied, when I invited you into my home and into my daughter's life."

I knew he was right. He did ask me out to dinner and to spend time with him and Aurora. My insecurities just got the best of me again. "I was afraid." I confessed as I rested my hand on his chest. "I didn't want to get hurt."

"And you think I wanted to get hurt? Or let my daughter get hurt?"

"Can't we start over?"

"No." He said as he took my hand off his chest. "We can't."

"Why?" My heart nearly broke to the sounds of those words.

"Because I don't trust you now and because you're clearly dating someone very close to me that I care about."

"I told you we weren't dating. We're just friends."

"Friends don't kiss."

"How did you…?" My jaw dropped.

"Ric told me. You do know that everything you do in that club is reported to him, right?"

"I do now!" My voice suddenly reached a very unnecessary height.

"Keep your voice down!" He whispered.

"Sorry!" I whispered back. "What do you mean reported?"

"I mean you're Flair's kid. The people there respect him and if they see you, they will give him a full report."

"So basically, what you're saying is that my dad thinks I'm a tramp for going to that hideous place?"

"If you think only tramps go to that place, why do you let him take you there?" He accused me with a look of disappointment all over his face.

"To see you!" I defended myself and wanted to die when I realized what I had just said.

His evil grin suggested he liked what he had just heard. As he leaned forward to my ear, my heart started racing. "You know what your problem is, Charlotte?" He whispered and I could feel his lips on my ear. "You're too predictable. I knew you were going to show up at the club with Seth that night which is exactly why I stayed home. You don't get to play games with me. If you want this, you're going to have to change."

The hot flashes that attacked my body when he revealed the truth and when I realized I was dealing with a very smart and snicky man, drove me mad with lust.

He pulled back from me and looked at me with that arrogant smile of his and I just couldn't take it anymore. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

"We both know that's not going to happen."

"Then have dinner with me tomorrow. Give me another chance. Damn it! I know you want me, I'm not blind, Hunter. I can see it in your eyes so stop pretending!"

"I have plans tomorrow night…"

Anger suddenly took over me and I nearly pushed him away. "Damn you and your tramps. I'm so done!"

We struggled a little when I tried to leave, but he was too strong for me. When he finally grabbed both my arms and I realized I wasn't going anywhere, I looked at him and saw how pissed he was. "With my sister and her family." He fought to keep his voice down. "I'm having dinner with my sister and her kids. Damn it, Charlotte! You see what I'm talking about? You want this? You want another chance? This is exactly what you need to change."

"Then say it, damn it! Say it!"

"Say what?"

"That you're done sleeping around, that you won't sleep with others."

"That's it? That's what you want?"

"You want me to stop acting this way? I need to know that you are giving this a real chance. I don't want to have to worry about seeing you with other women."

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"I won't see other women."

He looked straight into my eyes when he said it and then smiled tenderly. I could get lost in his eyes when he looked at me with those mellow eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me now or what?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**  
 **I will love to get your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I'm pairing Hunter with Charlotte.**

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I will try not to let that happen again.**

* * *

This pairing and story were a little something I wrote for my good friend, **Farina** and turned out to be something she and I liked which is why I'm posting.

* * *

 **EverythingHHH, Farina, Just a reader, IDC, LiLCountry24, Jeri252, bellebea** \- Thank you so much for reviewing. Also thank you to everyone else who took the time to read.  
 **Guest189** \- It does mean a lot to me. Thank you for the review. Hope you continue to enjoy this story :)

* * *

Please, feel free to express all your thoughts and feelings about his one.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

 **\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

I was waiting in my car for Hunter to get home after driving Aurora to school. After finally listening to him and agreeing to give us a real chance, we made out in the kitchen like 2 horny teenagers, until I urged him to stop and let me go home. "If you keep this up, you know I'm going to stay and we can't have that."

"This is one of the rare moments you've actually made sense, since we met." He teased.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"How about I text you when I wake up and we can have breakfast after I drop Aurora at school?"

"Sound's nice. I'd like that."

I spotted the black monster he drove, from miles away and smiled. I couldn't wait to see him again. The black short pants and the sleeveless black shirt sent hot flashes through my body again. I was attracted to him on so many levels that I didn't even care about the year gap between us. He was a real man and the way he carried himself, his walk, his posture, the way he spoke, it was different than all the other guys I dated in the past.

He stopped right before the stone trail to the door and looked at me. Tilting his head to the side, he smiled as he waited for me to get out of the car. _You don't get to play games with me._ His words echoed in my head. This wasn't really the right time to tease him. The shameless bastard, bluntly checked me out from head to toe as I made my way to him. I loved that he found me sexy and I sure didn't make it too hard for him wearing a short skirt and a top that emphasized the size of my breast.

"Good morning, hot stuff." He bit his lip and put his arm over my shoulders.

"Really? Hot stuff?"

"Just messing with you." He laughed as he pressed his lips to my temple and inhaled my scent. "You smell nice."

"You too, compared to last night."

"Funny." He closed the door and threw his keys on the couch on his way to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." I sat down.

"Any special requests?"

"Can you make it healthy? I need to start watching my diet again and get back in shape."

"So how was your workout yesterday?"

"How the hell did you know I had a workout yesterday?"

"It's a secret." He winked.

"Did Seth's snitch sister tell you?"

"Well, she did tell me you came by to get a membership, because I get notifications about new memberships and since yours is on the house she had to update me."

"You still didn't answer my question. How did you know I worked out yesterday?"

"You do know there are cameras all over the building, right?"

"And you can watch it on your computer. Nice."

"On my phone too, but don't tell anyone." He laughed.

"So you stalked me?"

"Actually I just saw you at the reception and you had your gym bag with you so I assumed."

After we had breakfast, he took my hand and led me to the living room. I was so sure he was going to take me upstairs, but that man was full of surprises. He sat down on the big lounge sofa and guided me to sit between his legs. It felt so comfortable leaning against his chest and have him hold me from behind. I rested my head on his shoulder as we played with each other's fingers and just talked. It felt great to be in his arms and just hang out with him. All I really wanted was to get to know him a little better. I had no doubt he was intelligent, but his presence was relaxing. Not at all how I thought he was when I first met him which was why I suddenly couldn't understand why he stayed single all these years.

"So you're busy tonight. Any chance I can schedule an appointment with you later this week?"

"I actually spoke to your dad yesterday and I think we're getting together this weekend for some barbeque."

"When you say we, who do you mean exactly?" I inquired and he started laughing. "Because I'm not sure I can handle you and Seth in the same room together."

"You need to tell him you're involved with someone else and for my sake, you need to tell him it started before you ever started hanging out with him."

"Which is the truth." I agreed.

"Yep."

"So who will be at this barbeque thingy?"

"Thingy? Really?" He teased.

"Come on…" I was getting impatient. "Who's going to be there?"

"I don't know, I guess your brother and sister and their kids?"

"Oh. Okay. I can do that." I kissed his cheek. "Can I make out with you or are you scared of the mighty Ric Flair?"

"I can't wait to see your face when you tell him we are seeing each other."

"Why are you so sure he's going to be fine with it? You know I'm his baby girl, he might not like someone like you dating his baby girl."

"Someone like me? Meaning?"

"You know. The parties, the women…"

"Let me get this straight. You've never met men who had threesomes?"

"If I had I didn't know about it. You went to house parties and had sex with strangers. It's like Sodom and Gomorrah for crying out loud."

"It's a lot more civilized than you imagine. I mean men and women are allowed to say no if they are not interested in the other person. Most of them are just having drinks and chilling. It's private too. It's not like you have sex out in the open in front of everyone."

"Well it sounds like it."

"It's not, but it doesn't matter now anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm not going anymore."

"Damn right you're not." I mumbled and he started laughing.

"So not a chance for a threesome with you and another chick?"

"Hunter!" I slapped his arm.

"I'm joking." He laughed as he pulled me closer and I leaned back against his chest. "Come here."

"You are annoying beyond belief!"

"I know. I'm sorry, I was just messing with you."

"I know you were, but it's still annoying." I laughed when he started kissing my neck.

Things started heating up pretty quickly as he lifted my skirt and ran his hand over my panties. I was getting hot down there and the more he gently rubbed his fingers against my pussy, the wetter I became. As I held his head to my neck and moaned quietly, his other hand slipped under my shirt and he cupped my tit with his large palm. I had no other choice but be submissive with him. Everything about him made me numb, because he knew exactly how to touch me. Letting him be in control was the only option. I learned pretty quickly that the only way I'd get control is if he let me.

At that moment, my entire body gave in to him as his hand slipped under my panties and he made contact with my clit. Holding me tight while he sucked on my neck, he kept massaging my clit and my breathing started getting heavier. I wanted him to go faster, but he knew what he was doing. Running his fingers up and down, he teased my opening and I let out an impatient groan. "Patience, baby." He whispered. "

When the first finger was finally inside me, a sigh of relief escaped me and he sucked on my earlobe. "Good girl."

"I need more, baby…" I moaned.

When two of his fingers entered me, it felt so much better. "Yes… baby, like this…" I felt like we were in sync. Like he was in my head and knew exactly what I wanted.

Hunter's hand was so big compared to my pussy that my clit was still getting all the contact it needed to get my entire body shiver and get closer and closer.

"I love how you sound, baby. Moan for me." He whispered as I cried out his name. "Let me hear you."

As he massaged my mound at the end and I regained my breath, I kissed his cheek and held his arms to my stomach. That man who I thought was a womanizer, turned out to be so selfless that the only thing I wanted was to be as good to him as he was to me just now.

"Let's go upstairs, baby." I whispered.

"Why, aren't you comfortable here?"

"Your daughter hangs out here, Hunter! It doesn't feel right."

"Well, I be damned. That's the second time you've made sense in less than 12 hours."

"You can't say I'm not trying…" I smiled as I turned to look at him. "Come on, baby, let's go upstairs."

"Charlotte, you know you don't have to reciprocate. I'm not that kind of man."

"But I want to. Besides, you're hard, you need me."

We spent the rest of the morning in the shower and in bed. When it was time for him to go to work, it felt like it was time to go back to the real world. This morning felt like a dream, it felt so right and so real, but now we had to go back to pretending.

It was nice to get a good workout while having him in the office working. I had to try really hard not to stare at him and focus on my drills, but it became impossible when my dad walked in. _Stupid coffee machine._ I mumbled to myself as the two men stood in front of it acting like it was the holy grail. _What is it with men and machines?_ I thought as I watched them laugh about something.

They sat and talked for a long while and I decided to test the water and go in there. I needed to see my dad's reaction to me being in Hunter's gym.

"Look at you!" My dad smiled as Hunter signaled me to come in. "I didn't know you work out here."

"I just started yesterday, dad." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hunter has the best gym, don't you think so?"

"Seems like it."

"Hunter, you know Charlotte is a personal trainer, right? We've talked about it."

"Yes, we have and I offered her a job, but she's still thinking about it."

"I see." My dad sat down. "Well, she has my credit card, no reason for her to get a job."

"You're so funny, dad."

"You know, sweetheart, you would love working here. Great people, great boss, amazing facilities."

"Dad, I told Hunter I need to think about it. I didn't say no."

"Alright, but it wouldn't hurt you to spend time around successful people like Hunter, instead of at that tattoo place with Seth Rollins."

In the corner of my eye, I could see Hunter trying to hide his smile. _Note to self: daddy doesn't like Seth._ "Well, it's not a bad place." I decided to tease Hunter a little. "I mean, Aurora is there every day."

"Aurora is a child, Charlotte." My dad gave me a hard stare. "Seth is maybe good as a friend, but not more than that."

"Wait, you're giving me relationship advice? Nice touch, dad."

"Well, I'm your father and I'm allowed to voice my opinion on the people you hang out with."

"Come on, Ric." Hunter tried to put an end to an argument in sight.

I found it funny that the man barely knew me, but he could still smell me boiling up. "I'm sure you'd prefer me hanging out with your best friend here, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't say date Hunter, but someone like him will do, yes. Absolutely."

"Oh really?" I smiled as I looked at Hunter. "Interesting."

"Anyway, I have to go. I have a business lunch soon." My dad stood up. "Are you going to be home for dinner, or are you going out with Seth again?"

"I don't know, daddy." I hugged him. "Maybe I'll ask your best friend to dinner to get you off my back." I teased both of them.

"Maybe you should." He said as he walked out in a hurry. "I'll call you later, H."

"Sure thing, Naitch."

When my dad closed the door, I gave smiling Hunter a hard stare. "Your friendship makes me want to throw up."

"Aww, baby." He pouted. "Don't be mad that he likes me more than you."

"Make me a latte before I punch that grin off your face."

"I'm literally shaking, Tyson."

After his precious machine made me a perfect latte, we sat down across from each other and he read some documents while I just looked at his annoyingly perfect beard.

"Do you ever shave that beard?"

"Nope." He answered, still facing down, reading.

"Can you shave it for me?"

"Nope." He repeated, like he knew I was going to ask that.

"So what time is your dinner?"

"Around 7."

"Where?"

"My sister's house?"

"Can you look at me while we're talking?"

He raised his gaze and smiled wickedly. "Aren't you going to take a shower?"

"Wow, that's insulting."

"It's not meant as an insult. I can talk to you, but I need to get some work done."

"Fine, I'll leave."

"I didn't say you had to leave."

"No, you said I stink."

"I didn't say that either, but you had a pretty instance workout, I'm sure you want to relax now."

"Were you watching me?"

"I'm human, aren't I?"

"You know what I really want right now?"

"What's that?"

"A really big lunch."

"Let me guess." He put his pen down. "I'm part of that big lunch thing."

"You are one of the smartest people on earth, you know that?" I mocked him.

"Get your ass in the shower and call me when you're done."

"I swear one of these days I'm going to show you exactly how it feels to be bossed around."

"It's nice to have goals in life." He waved as I closed the door and gave him the finger.

Bickering with him was fun just as it was hot. I could bicker with him all day and not get tired. That wicked grin of his was annoying, but sexy as hell.

It was nice to find out that Hunter loved sushi. I can't even count the times I missed out on some great sushi because my friends are not fans. I let him pick the place since he knew the city better than me and it appeared that they knew him there. I was about to make a face when a waitress came up to us and asked him why Aurora wasn't with him. _Damn him and damn all the women around him._

After she brought 2 glasses of water with lemon to the table, Hunter leaned in to my ear when he noticed I was irritated. "Why are you jealous? Don't you think it should be the other way around? You're here with me, not them, so stop acting like a baby."

"Well, at least you can never say I'm boring." I scoffed. "And don't give me that you should feel good about being here with me speech."

He raised his arms in defeat and smiled. "I'll just be quiet now."

"So you really think my dad will be okay with this?" I asked him after we ordered.

"I think your dad just wants what's best for you. You know, someone who will treat you right and make you happy."

"And you think you can make me happy?"

"If this gets serious, sure, but it's still too early to know if you'll let me." He teased.

"I think I just might."

After lunch we both went our separate ways. I went home and he went to pick Rory up and get ready for their dinner at his sister's place. We talked a little about his sister and he told me she has 2 kids and that her husband died a few years back. He also mentioned that he had a lake house that they all go to, sometimes, especially during the summer.

The conversations with him flew by and I enjoyed listening to him. From the short time I got to spend with him, he turned out to be a very interesting man with a lot of experience in life. Lazing in front of the TV that night, I couldn't help but miss him and I couldn't wait until I saw him again, but I knew I shouldn't act like a clingy person. He did say how much he liked the fact that I didn't fall at his feet. Maybe the other women were too clingy and demanded too much of his time.

I wanted his time, I wanted all of him, but I knew that I had to be patient and let him set the pace of this new thing between us. Smiling as I walked upstairs, I knew that I didn't have to worry about seeing him, because I could always go to the gym and workout with him as my view.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**  
 **I will love to get your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I'm pairing Hunter with Charlotte.**

* * *

This pairing and story were a little something I wrote for my good friend, **Farina** and turned out to be something she and I liked which is why I'm posting.

* * *

 **EverythingHHH, Farina, Just a reader, IDC, LiLCountry24, Jeri252, bellebea** \- Thank you so much for reviewing. Also thank you to everyone else who took the time to read.  
 **Guest189** \- It does mean a lot to me. Thank you for the review. Hope you continue to enjoy this story :)

* * *

Please, feel free to express all your thoughts and feelings about his one.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

 **\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

The morning after his dinner with his sister, he texted me and asked me if I was free. I blushed when I looked out the window and saw his car parked outside. After making him wait for about 30 minutes, I got into his car and smiled. I loved the way he kissed me and even though I asked him if he would shave his beard for me, I loved caressing it as we kissed.

God I could do this all day. I thought as he pulled back and smiled. "Good morning, hot stuff."

"I swear, any other man would get punched after calling me hot stuff."

"I already got punched once, Tyson. I don't think I want a replay."

"So, what's up?" I asked as he started driving.

"Not much. I thought it would be nice to spend the morning together since the weather is great."

"It is a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Definitely."

"So where is my evil prince charming taking me?"

"Just sit tight and be patient." He joked. "I know you have a problem with patience, but I'm sure you can at least try."

"I did promise to try."

"That's right." He took my hand in his as if he knew how hard it was for me to be patient.

After an hour drive of listening to his heavy metal, I was beginning to get a headache when we finally pulled up in front of a restaurant on the beach. Holding hands, we made our way to the restaurant and I couldn't help but think about the faces inside that would probably recognize him and drool over him.

Much to my surprise, no one knew him there. "This is a very nice place."

"You think?" He asked as he pulled the chair for me.

"Yes. Look at the view. I just love the ocean." I smiled as he sat across from me. "Have you been here before?"

"No. First time." He smiled back and took my hand in his. "You didn't feel comfortable around other women back in the city, I decided to take you someplace neutral."

"That's very considerate of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

if felt great to be with someone I didn't have to explain my weird food choices to. I loved that fitness was such a big part of his life and he understood what eating healthy really meant. We could talk for hours about it. The funniest thing was the weird look the waitress had when she took our order and had to answer all our weird questions.

After we ate and he paid, again, but still let me leave a tip, he suggested a walk on the beach. The feel of his fingers searching, reaching for my hand and entwining our fingers, made my heart start racing. Everything seemed to be so natural and relaxing with him that day and I didn't want to go back. The way he held my hand and the way he kissed me, the conversations about life and training and all the things that just came to mind, it felt like we knew each other for years. At that place I was free to be myself, to act natural, because I felt comfortable. I could kiss him and hold him without worrying about other women or someone telling my dad.

As we sat on a big rock by the water, I rested my head on his shoulder and caressed his bicep. "Thank you for bringing me here, I'm having such a great time."

"Me too." He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"What time do we have to go back?"

"We can stay as long as you want. Aurora is going to a friend's house after school to work on a project."

"I like it that you made plans for us."

"You asked me to give this a real chance."

"And how is it so far?"

"It's nice."

I pouted as I raised my gaze and looked into his eyes. "You have to give me a little more than just nice, Hunter. You've been doing great so far, don't ruin it."

With his hand on my cheek, he drew me close for a hot and passionate kiss. I welcomed his tongue in and moaned in his mouth. It was moments like this that made my heart miss a beat and my body shiver to the feel of his hot breath and his tender touch. He had all the moves and did everything right. He made me feel special and I didn't think about the other women and his past anymore. All I cared about was being with him.

When we broke for air, I opened my eyes to find his mellow smile. "There's no place I'd rather be in right now, than here with you, Charlotte."

I closed my eyes and buried my face in the crook of his neck. This man just murdered my heart with one sentence. "I said give me more than just nice, I didn't say make it impossible for me to look at you." When his dorky laugh escaped him, I put my hand on his mouth. "Not the laugh please."

When he kissed my hand, I immediately replaced my hand with my lips. I would've undressed him right there and made love to him if people weren't walking around.

"Honestly, I don't care what you think of me right now, but do you think we can find a hotel around here somewhere?"

"You're naughty." He winked.

"Only when I'm around you." I winked back.

"Do your phone thingy and find something."

"Thingy? Really?"

"What can I say? You're rubbing off on me."

I thought about how it might look to him, but Hunter was different. He wasn't a horny teenager who only cared about sex. He understood that this was not cheap sex and that's how he treated it. When we entered our room, hunter laid his jacket on the couch and took my hand. I loved looking into his eyes. He had that sneaky look mixed with tenderness that just made it impossible for me not to smile.

I blushed when he tucked my hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek. "Hey, hot stuff." He chuckled.

"I'm actually starting to like it." I slapped his face playfully. "What have you done to me?"

"Nothing yet." He smiled has he took my hand and led me to the bed.

He sat down and pulled me to him. Resting his forehead right under my chest, he started stroking my legs up and down. Kissing the top of his head, I guided his face up and smiled. "Is this the real you? The kind of man to just take a break and drive an hour to the beach?"

"I don't know. I haven't done this relationship thing in a very long time. I'm just trying things to see what you like."

"This, I like. You can bring me here any time."

"I might." He smiled. "If…"

"If I play my cards right." I said before he could continue.

"That's right."

Hunter was, from the short time I've spent with him, a very complex man. He could be the romantic guy who could make your heart miss a beat with one look or one gesture, wild and savage that could make your entire body ache after sex, tender and gentle, strong and protective. He was also very reserved at times, something that would make the fear crawl through your veins, alerting you that this might be just another conquest.

Lying in his arms that day, after making love to him, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Was this love? Could a simple walk on a beautiful beach, the sound of his dorky laugh, the taste of his kiss, could all these things make a woman lose herself in him? I tried my hardest to believe I was the only one he brought here. I tried to stop my emotions from bursting out when he whispered in my ear and kissed my bare shoulder.

When he dropped me off at home that evening, I didn't want to let him go. I was afraid to end this perfect day. I needed more of him, more of us together. I needed more of his touch and more of his voice, but it was impossible. All I needed was patience. Just a little patience, until he was ready, until he feels that he can trust me. Patience was never a friend to me which was probably the reason why I rushed into 2 marriages and then 2 divorces.

"I will see you tomorrow, at the barbeque." He smiled.

"Good. Don't tell aurora, but I got her something. You know, to make up for how stupid I was at the movies the other night."

"You didn't have to get her anything, Charlotte. She understood and she's fine now."

"I know, but still."

"Alright, I won't say a word."

"Thank you for today."

"You have to stop thanking me. You weren't alone, you know. I was there too and I had a great time too."

"Okay, I can see that I'm annoying you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're not." He kissed me softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day, I woke up to the sounds or my father in the back yard. Looking out the window, I watched him prepare the yard for his guests and smiled. If he only knew I was sleeping with his best friend. I thought as I got into the shower. I could still feel Hunter's body behind me, kissing my neck while caressing my body with shower cream. I closed my eyes as the hot water came down and thought about how gentle and romantic he was yesterday.

My dad rolled his eyes when I came downstairs to the sight of my torn jeans and my ragged shirt. "This is what you wear? With all the money you've been spending on clothes lately, this is the best you can come up with?"

"What's the big deal? I'm home with my family. It's not like we're eating out."

"Can you please, for once in your life do as I ask and change into something that looks a little nicer? I have friends coming over."

"Friends?" I pretended I was surprised.

"Yes." He urged me. "Hunter and Aurora are coming."

"Some friends." I mumbled as I went back upstairs.

He gave me his approving smile when I came back to find my brother and sister there. They showed up to the barbeque without their families and after a few awkward attempts for small talk we finally hit it off and started having some real conversations. We had a few laughs at my dad's expense and talked about work and their kids, until Hunter and Aurora came from around the backyard. Suddenly I felt my hands starting to sweat and my mouth getting dry.

That man sure makes an entrance. I thought as I tried as hard as I could not to stare at his ass when he passed me on his way to where my dad was. Aurora said hello to everyone and took her place next to me. "Char, where were you yesterday? Seth and I missed you."

"And what about Corey?" I joked. Trying to distract myself from how gorgeous he looked with that tight shirt and jeans. "Didn't he miss me too?"

"Corey wasn't there when I got there."

"Wait, what were you doing at Seth's? I thought you were at a friend's house working on a school project." I said and in the corner of my eye I could see Hunter's head turn. _Damn it!_ I screamed in my head.

"How did you know?"

Finding voice and a proper explanation simultaneously was impossible as the little girl stared at me. When I noticed Hunter's little smile taunting me, just waiting to see how I'm getting myself out of that mess, I smiled back. "I ran into your dad yesterday and asked about you."

A sigh of relief escaped me when she bought it and grabbed a soda. _Me and my big mouth._ That girl was too mature and too sharp for her age, I thought as I remembered the gift I had for her. "Hey, kiddo, I got something for you."

"Really?" She smiled and I noticed my sister watching us with her examining eyes.

"Come. It's in my room."

Aurora loved my room very much. She looked around and her eyes widened at the big walk in closet. "When I grow up I want this too."

"I'm sure your dad can make it happen." I smiled as I took the little bag out from my drawer. "Here." I handed it to her and sat beside her on the sofa. "I wanted to apologize for the other day. I want you to know that no matter where I'll be, you and I will always be friends. You're a very special girl and I care about you."

"I know, Charlotte." She smiled as she looked inside. "My dad and I talked about it. I know you have friends and other stuff back in New York and I understand that you miss it."

"Well, I got you this little thing, just so that you'll know we will always be friends, no matter what."

Aurora took out the 2 yellow bracelets and smiled. "One for me and one for you?" She asked.

"Yep." I took one and quickly put it on her wrist. "One for you and one for me."

"I'm never taking it off." She brushed her fingers on it. "I have to show dad."

"Should I show my dad too?" We started laughing.

"Yes. Come on." She started running.

Hunter and my dad were by the grill with my brother when Aurora ran outside and starteled them. "What the…" Hunter said after she nearly fell. "No running."

"Look, dad, look what Charlotte got me." She stuck her hand up in his face. "She has one too. We have matching bracelets."

"That's awesome." He smiled. "Did you say thank you?"

"She did." I replied.

Not long after the men almost got a heart attack from Aurora, everyone was eating and talking and having a good time except me. I needed some alone time with him. it was nearly impossible to be around him and not touch him. When I noticed he went inside, probably to get more drinks, I made sure no one paid attention to me and followed him. As I was making my way to the kitchen, he appeared out of nowhere, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. "I knew you'd follow me inside." He attacked my neck.

"Damn you!" I whispered. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry."

"Hunter!" I gasped when his hand cupped one of my boobs.

"Did you miss me?" He asked as he smiled at me.

"I did, but we can't do this here."

"Okay." He said simply as he straightened my shirt. "Whatever you say."

I grabbed his arm when he turned to the door and stopped him. "What, you're mad at me now?"

"I'm not mad. I'm just doing what you asked."

"So we're good?"

"Well were not bad…" He smiled.

"Hunter, I just don't want my dad to… you know…"

"It's fine. I'll see you out there."

"Wait." I stopped him. "Is it okay that I gave Aurora the bracelet?"

"Do you think it's okay?"

"Yes. I explained to her that no matter what, we will always be friends and I will always be there for her."

"Cool. If you think it's okay than I guess it's okay."

"Are you sure?" I searched his eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay." I pulled him to me. "So kiss me for crying out loud. You smell so damn good."

I wanted to drag his hot ass upstairs and get all my frustration out on him. It was beyond hard to pretend like nothing was going on. After we came out separately, he almost bluntly ignored me the rest of the day. I tried not to frown when Aurora said goodbye and he barely waved. It almost made me follow them and kiss him in front of everyone, but I had to stop myself when my sister looked at me in a very weird way.

When my dad and my brother went inside to get a drink, she sat next to me and smiled. "Isn't Hunter great?"

 _Damn it! Am I this transparent?_ "I hardly know him. He seems okay."

"Charlotte." She chuckled. "You're not a very good liar."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I should warn you. It's a dead end." She said as she poured some wine in her empty glass. "He doesn't do relationships. He is very protective of Aurora."

"That I noticed."

"He had an affair with one of my friends at work. She said he was up front about his intentions and always treated her with respect. He's a very good guy and he cares a great deal about dad, but he's not serious."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"What makes you think I'll get hurt?"

"Sweetie, he's not the guy to marry you and give you children. I've known him longer and I feel like you need to know this before he sweeps you off your feet."

"Please, Megan. Sweep me off my feet? He's not Brad Pitt."

"Alright, just looking out for you."

"I appreciate it, but there's no need, really."

After Megan and David left, I went upstairs and locked myself in my room. I was so angry the entire time they were there, but had to hide it. Everyone knew about his lifestyle and not just that, they thought it was alright for him to sleep around. _He is up front about his intentions._ I mocked her. _Does that give him the right to sleep with half the city?_ It was so wrong, I thought as I looked at my phone and got angrier. _Sure, he can't even text me._

And if that wasn't enough, my sister's words burned a whole inside my heart. _Not the type to marry me and give me children._ I didn't even think about marriage or kids until she brought it up. Was I really willing to give these things up for him? A man who was almost perfect, but wasn't serious?

I didn't know what I was supposed to be feeling. On one hand, I was so attracted to him and wanted to practically live naked in his bed, but on the other hand, it made me sick that he slept with so many women. Needs, Seth called it. How needy can the man be?

The question mark that appeared on my screen as I debated the great urge to break my phone, upset me even more. _A question mark? Really? What am I, a bootie call?_

I ignored it. I left the phone on my bed and went to get me something to drink. When I came back, he suddenly decided to use his words. **Is everything alright?**

 **Yes. Everything is alright. Good night.** I texted back after making him wait a few minutes.

He didn't reply and I felt like I had just made a huge mistake, but I just needed to think about things. Do I really want to get into a relationship with a man who has a kid and doesn't plan of having more? I wanted to be with him, I wanted him to be mine. He had it all. He was gorgeous, he was intelligent, successful and everyone loved him, but was he right for me?

The next day, he didn't even try to talk to me. I was in bed all day just thinking about everything and the more I thought about things, the more I knew deep down what needed to be done.

It was around 10 when I knocked on his door. When he opened it, he wasn't smiling, but he did move aside and allowed me to go in. "It's fine. I'll just say what I came to say and I'll be gone." I said as I felt how hard it was to look at him.

"Alright."

"I can't do this, Hunter. It's not going to work between us."

"What happened?" He asked as he searched for my eyes.

"Nothing. I need you to respect my decision, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess you will."

"Yeah, okay… Bye." I nearly whispered as I felt the lump down my throat.

I tried my hardest not to run to the car. I tried to stay calm until I was far enough to let everything out, but he stopped me right before I opened the car door. He turned me around and one look into his eyes made the tears start rolling down my cheeks as I tried to contain myself.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as he wiped the tears with his thumbs and held my face up. "Have I done something wrong?"

I nodded no because I couldn't speak.

"Charlotte, come on, baby. Tell me what's wrong." He said in his soft voice. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Please…" I barely managed to say. "I need to go."

"I can't let you go like this." He pleaded. "Please talk to me."

"Please, Hunter."

He let me take his hands off my face and didn't stop me what I got into my car. I knew facing him would be hard, but I had no idea how much. I tried to convince myself that it was the right thing to do. I tried to convince myself that I needed someone who could give me all I wanted in life and that Hunter wasn't that someone.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**  
 **I will love to get your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, I'm pairing Hunter with Charlotte.**

* * *

This pairing and story were a little something I wrote for my good friend, **Farina** and turned out to be something she and I liked which is why I'm posting.

* * *

 **EverythingHHH, Farina, Just a reader, IDC, LiLCountry24, Jeri252, bellebea** \- Thank you so much for reviewing. Also thank you to everyone else who took the time to read.  
 **Guest189** \- It does mean a lot to me. Thank you for the review. Hope you continue to enjoy this story :)

* * *

Please, feel free to express all your thoughts and feelings about his one.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

 **\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Making hasty decisions was my thing. I was so used to it that convincing myself I was right was like a walk in the park. Megan scared me and all I could think of was her words. It echoed in my head nonstop. _There is no future with him_. 2 creeps and 1 guy with commitment issues later, I found myself in a very familiar place again. Alone. Alone where no one could hurt me ever again.

The next few days, I tried to keep myself busy and avoid all the places he could be in. I spent a lot of time with Seth and he finally got it through his head that nothing will ever happen between us. Strangely enough, I enjoyed his company a lot more when he stopped trying to get me in bed. Aurora and I were still friends and I always made sure to leave before he came to pick her up. I missed him. All of him. Being around things that meant so much to him was comforting. At least somehow he was still in my life. His daughter was one of them and of course his gym.

The gym was probably the last place I should've gone to, I knew that, but I also knew his work hours and when he was home with Aurora. I needed to work out. My dad's gyms were annoying and old and as hard as it was for me to go to his fitness heaven, it was the best place for me.

7 was their dinner time. Naturally, 7 became my workout hour. Looking around at the people in that place, everyone busy with their own baggage, their own problems, their own goals and routines, the only thing I was fixated on was staring at his empty office and getting all my frustrations on the machines.

I missed him. I missed the banter, I missed his scent, his body, his touch. I even missed that stupid latte and just sitting in his office and annoy him. _I just like it when it makes foam._ I even missed his enthusiasm every time he pushed on that stupid button and stared at the machine making that foam. He was a child at heart, but very mature and serious when he needed to be. I think that's what made him sexy. That and the perfect body he had.

It was close to closing time when I came out of the showers and headed to the elevators. In the corner of my eye, I noticed someone waking around putting everything in place. It was his posture and his walk that made me look again. Hiding behind a wall, I watched as he finished what he was doing and went to his office. Taking his jacket off, he threw it on a chair and sat down at his desk. Something was wrong.

 _Why the hell was he even there?_ I asked myself as I watched him leaning back and looking up. He didn't come here to work that's for sure. The young woman that came into his office shortly after gave him a kiss on his cheek and they talked for a few minutes before he took his things and left. His arm was wrapped around her and she was laughing.

Panicking when I realized they were on their way to the elevator, I almost started running, but looking dumb and humiliating myself was not an option. The last thing he needed was something to boost his ego even more. I pressed the button and hoped the elevator would come before they get there, but luck was never a friend to me.

"Charlotte?" He asked and I tried to keep calm when I turned to face him and his daily tramp.

"Hunter." I replied in the same tone and turned to face the elevator again.

The 3 of us stepped into the elevator and I felt sick to my stomach watching the young woman have her hand around his waist.

"So mom said you were coming over this weekend."

"She's been bugging me about it, I had to say yes."

As if this wasn't awkward enough, I just had to stumble as I rushed out of the elevator, just to have him get his hands off of the tramp and try catching me.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said as I felt my body shiver to the feel of his touch.

"Are you sure?"

I wasn't sure at all. Twisting my ankle was not on the list of things to happen when you run into your ex for the first time. "I'm fine."

He took his car keys out and gave it to the woman. "Ney, go to the car. It's right there at the end." He pointed at the big monster. "Come on, tough girl." He took my bag. "I'll walk you to your car."

"I don't need you to carry my stuff."

"Oh, I'm sorry. So you can walk on your ankle just fine." When we reached my car, he opened the door and threw my bag inside. "Can you drive or do you need a ride?"

His scent. That's all I could focus on. I didn't even care what he asked or who he was with.

"Charlotte?"

His hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality as I looked away. "What?"

"Are you okay or do you need me to drive you home? Or even better, to the hospital to get that ankle looked at."

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

When he turned to leave, a wave of panic washed over me and I couldn't breathe. "You're not even supposed to acknowledge my existence."

He stopped and slowly turned to look at me. "Why is that?" He questioned my criticizing tone.

"You obviously moved on. Why do you even care if I can drive or not?"

I stopped breathing when he closed the gap between us and leaned in. _I will not kiss him!_ I screamed on the inside. The sound of my car door and the feel of his stubble on my shoulder made me close my eyes. "Don't be gross. She's my niece." Pulling away from me, I opened my eyes to find his serious expression. "Don't be a hero. If it hurts call a cab and go have that checked out. Don't drive like that."

"Aren't we all lucky to have Saint Hunter around to save us all." I muttered and got into the car.

I could tell he rolled his eyes at me as I slammed the door. Watching him walk away from me was painful, but not nearly as painful as knowing he didn't even give a shit leaving me hurt like that. I sat in the car for a few minutes and tried to calm down. I just called his niece a tramp. I can't believe he just left me here like that.

I was angry. Angry at myself and angry at him and basically angry at the whole world. _Why the hell did he even come to the gym? Where is Aurora? Why isn't he with her? Why the hell did he leave me hurt like that?_

His car stopped right in front of mine and he stepped out of the car. His niece moved to the back seat as he opened my door and reached out for my hand. "I can't believe you'd be so proud and stubborn."

"Let me go." I said as he pulled me out of the car. "Let go of me right now."

"Now you listen to me!" He tried to keep his voice down. "Stop acting like a goddamn baby for once in your life and get in the fucking car before I put you there myself."

"Why don't you stop pretending to be a goddamn saint and leave me the hell alone!"

"I'm going to count to 3 and then I'm going to pick you up and put you in the car. One…"

"I don't need your help."

"Two…"

"Fuck off!"

"Two and a half…" He smiled.

When his hands slowly made their way to my waist I looked down and closed my eyes. "Why are you doing this? Just leave me alone. You promised."

"Charlotte, I get that you don't want to be with me, but this has nothing to do with what happened between us. You're hurt. You can't expect me to just leave you alone in the middle of the night with possibly a sprained ankle."

"You have plans."

"I can postpone my plans for a few minutes and drive you wherever you want to go."

"Alright, fine, but I'm not going to the hospital."

"I'll take you home."

As soon as he started the car, his loud music blasted through the speakers and he turned it off immediately. I knew it was for me. It was him telling me he remembers I don't like it. What was I doing? Why wasn't I honest with him? Why am I not telling him the truth?

My heart, my mind, my muscles, my veins, all screamed for me to tell him how I feel, but before I could say anything we arrived at my house.

The man I so easily let out of my life walked around to my side and helped me out of the car. I hated him for that. I hated him for not being who I needed him to be. An asshole. A sexist pig that didn't care about anyone but himself. But he wasn't.

"Thank you." I forced out when he walked me to the door.

"You're welcome."

"No sarcastic remarks? Just you're welcome?"

"Not tonight, but maybe later if we run into each other again."

"Fair enough."

"Alright." He smiled. "I hope it's nothing serious. You take care…"

"Is she really your niece?" I finally asked before he walked away.

"I'm not a pedophile, Charlotte."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Why are you doing this?" He looked into my eyes and I looked away instantly. "Tell me why you are doing this? What happened? Everything was going so well."

"You promised."

"Something happened. Tell me what happened."

"We are just not right for each other."

"That's just messed up. I know you want me just like I know you're about to cry again. What the hell happened?"

"You promised, Hunter. You promised."

"Right." He gave up. "I promised."

He walked away and drove away, leaving me choking on my tears as I watched him keep his promise. He was out of my life for good. I felt it and heard it in his voice. It was over.

I didn't see him at the gym after that day. I came every day at 7 and he was never there. I imagined him checking the cameras to see if I was there before he got in every day. He even stopped coming in to the studio and texted Aurora to come out. Seth wasn't offended. His hero could never do wrong.

One night, I was lying in my bed thinking about him and the anger started building in to a point where I got dressed and drove to his house. It was late. All the lights were out except for his room. _Go on, tough girl, go knock on his door and tell him how stupid you are. Tell him that you made a mistake. Tell him that he's a weak man for even listening to you and not fighting for you. This proves it. He's not the man for you. He'd fight for you if he really wanted to be with you._

 _You can't, can you. You can sit here in your car and blame him all you want, but the truth is it's your entire fault. It's done, it's over and you did this, not him._

Crying was a regular routine in my day. Thinking of him always led to one thing. When the light in his room was switched off, it turned the crying switch on and I realized I was a coward.

The days went by, my routine stayed the same. Wake up, shower, eat, hide all morning, go to Seth's studio, workout, have dinner think of him and cry. Same shit, only the dates changed.

One day I was playing cards with Corey when i realized Aurora was late. I texted her, but there was no indication of her receiving it. Waiting a few more minutes, I walked into Seth's studio and asked him if he knew where she was.

"She didn't say anything." He answered as he looked at the time. Realizing she was 40 minutes late, he asked the guy he was tattooing to take a break and went outside with me. When Seth called her and said her phone was off, I knew something was up. Seth was worried too and tried to call Hunter a few times until he answered. "She's in the hospital." He said after hanging up. "She's there since last night. Caught a bug."

"What bug?" I started collecting my things.

"Stomach virus probably."

"Which hospital?"

"County." I nearly ran out the door and heard him call. "Just wait, Charlotte, I'm going too when I'm done here."

I wasn't about to wait when Aurora was in the hospital and he was probably all alone. Damn it. I raged as I set the damn GPS and started driving. I didn't even know what room they were in, but I didn't care. It was all part of my hasty decision making trait. Such a lovely trait.

The information desk told me where she was at right away and as I made my way down the hall I remembered I didn't even get her flowers. He noticed me right away when I finally found her room. She was asleep and he was sitting by her bed holding her hand.

My hand instinctively went to his head and he rested it on my chest. "How is she doing?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He didn't answer. The first thing I noticed was how tired he looked. I kneeled down and looked into his mellow eyes. "Can I get you anything? When was the last time you ate?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you look like shit."

"Uh huh."

"How is she doing? What happened?"

"She had a stomach ache last night after dinner. She started throwing up around midnight."

"Man, you should really hire someone to cook for you guys." I smiled, hoping it would break the ice.

He ignored me and looked at Aurora.

"Come on, Hunter, it was a joke."

He looked at me again and I realized my jokes were not funny to him. "You came here for her, so please don't feel the need to talk to me."

The shock turned into rage pretty quickly as he looked away again. I wanted to slap him so hard, but Aurora was sleeping so peacefully. Finally, after not being able to hold my rage inside, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the bathroom. Closing the door, I pinned him to the wall and stared at him, trying to control myself. "You know, you're the world's biggest son of a bitch. I came here for you and for her. I came here for both of you. I came here because I knew you wouldn't call anyone to come here. I came here so that you wouldn't be alone. I know things are over between us, but it doesn't mean you have to be an asshole to me. I came here for you."

I didn't know when exactly rage turned into pain and the tears just started rolling down my cheeks and my voice cracked. His comforting arms gathered me in and he held me as I cried. I tried to hit him a few times but he just tightened his arms around me and held me.

"I came here for you." I mumbled against his chest. "And you look like you haven't slept all night. You probably didn't eat too."

He pulled back and wiped the tears from my face. "Charlotte…"

"Why is it that you can help me and I can't help you? Is there a rule book somewhere? All mighty Hunter helps everyone and can't accept anyone else's help."

"Why did you leave me?"

"Stop it."

"Tell me the truth."

"Stop."

His lips teased mine for a few seconds, like he was testing me. Before I knew it our tongues were battling and my jacket was on the floor. _Damn him for doing this! Damn him!_

When we pulled back for air I snapped. Slapping his face was something I never thought he'd take so calmly. "You promised me."

"Tell me the truth!"

"There is no truth. We are not right for each other. I told you."

"You are the most annoying person in the whole world, you know that? Lie to me. Go on. I dare you to lie to me and tell me this didn't feel good. Tell me you don't miss me. Your trips to my house in the middle of the night say otherwise."

"Can't you just accept it, Hunter? I don't want to be with you. We are not right for each other. Just respect me and accept my decision."

He took a long, hard look at me and then without saying anything he stepped out of the bathroom and sat beside Aurora. I took a deep breath and went out the door. It was better to ignore the elephant in the room. Dealing with my feelings and my fears wasn't an option. Not when he was so vulnerable, but I knew one thing was for sure. That man was stubborn and I wasn't about to let him starve.

When I came back he looked confused. "Eat. Now. Outside. I will stay with her." He ignored me and I took my phone out. "You so don't want to test me. I will call my dad and he will have every single person in this hospital on their feet for your daughter. I know you, you don't want that. Eat. Now."

Reluctantly he took the bag from my hand and walked out. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down looking at the poor girl sleeping.

I hated that he was alone all night. I hated that we weren't together and I didn't know about it in time.

Aurora woke up a few minutes later and smiled at me. "Hi, kiddo."

"Hi, Char. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here to." I caressed her hand.

"Did you finally get dad to eat?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "It wasn't easy."

"Thanks. He was afraid I'd throw up again if I smelled food."

"It's okay. He's eating now. How are you feeling?"

"I want to go home."

"Aww, Sweetie. Did they say when you get to go home?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright. So you need anything? You want some water?" I asked, not knowing what to do in these situations.

"What is it with you grown-ups?" She chuckled. "I know I'm sick, but I'm not dead. I can drink on my own."

"Us grown-ups just want to spoil you a little while you're sick." I laughed as I handed her the glass of water. "Enjoy it while it lasts. We won't spoil you every day."

"How did you find out I was here?"

"Seth called your dad after we both couldn't reach you."

"I'm glad you're here. At least dad is not alone when I'm sleeping."

"Yeah." I smiled. Her dad was alone because I'm a screw up and because I'm a coward.

Later, after Seth came by, I left them and took a walk outside. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to face my fears or confront them. Running away was always the easiest solution. God forbid I actually faced my fears and did something about it. I came back when Seth already left and found him outside wondering the big terrace. It was dark, but I would recognize him anywhere.

"What's up?" I asked as he noticed me and leaned against the wall.

"I thought you left."

"I would never leave without saying goodbye to Aurora. I went for a walk and got you dinner."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Oh I think I did."

"Thanks."

Trying to ignore his smile was a tough task. I knew it was a polite smile, not like the smiles he used to smile at me for the brief time we were together, but still a smile that made his mellow eyes stick out. "Why aren't you inside?"

"Doctor's round." He crossed his arms to his chest.

"So, how long?"

"About an hour."

"That sucks."

"You don't have to stay. I'll tell her you had to go."

"I know I don't have to stay. I'm here because I want to be here."

I tried to find something to talk about, but silence took over and it felt like it would be even more awkward to talk now. We both looked away, both tried to ignore what was going on and he was a lot stronger than me, because at some point, I just couldn't stop myself anymore. I put the bag with his dinner aside next to my purse. Biting my lip, knowing I shouldn't even think about doing what my heart urged me to, I caressed his shoulder and parted his arms from his chest.

Leaning in, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. This was long overdue I thought as I listened to his heartbeat. All I wanted was to be close to him again. His questions and his efforts to find out what happened didn't bother me. I just had to be close to him. "She's going to be fine." I whispered as I caressed his back, up and down in slow motions.

"I know." He said as he moved my hair from my face and his fingers tickled my cheek and neck.

I wanted him to make love to me right then and there under the starry sky and tell me that I'm wrong and that he loves me and sees a future with me. I wanted it so badly, but I knew he would never do that. He wasn't the type to fall in love, but at least I had this moment. My body pressed against his, hands roaming, touching, comforting, we both needed that.

We stood there for a long while, saying nothing, just holding each other. I didn't realize how chilly it became until I pulled back from him and no longer had the warmth of his body. I didn't need to say much. He took his leather jacket off and put it around my shoulders.

"It's fine. I'm going home, you need it more."

"I don't plan on being outside all night. Take it and don't worry, I'll ask Ric to drop it off at the gym."

"I can drop it off."

"Whatever works for you."

"You think we can go inside?" I asked and he checked the time.

"Yeah, let's go."

I said good night to Aurora and promised to visit her at home the next day. It was not easy walking away from him without at least one last hug, but there was nothing I could do.

At least I had him for a short time.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**  
 **I will love to get your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

I ship Hunter and Charlotte. **Please feel free to share your thoughts.**

* * *

 **I apologize for the long absence.**  
I have been working on a lot of new stuff, but haven't decided yet what to post.

* * *

 **For those who have read and reviewed so far -** Thank you so much for taking the time to read.  
 **Love char -** Thank you for the review. Hope you continue to enjoy this story :)

* * *

 **\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

When I came to visit Aurora and return his jacket he wasn't at home. His sister and his niece were there and Aurora bragged about me being her best friend and showed off our matching bracelets. They were sweet and very nice to me, but I felt suffocated when I realized his sister knew about me.

She was nice to me and offered her sympathies for Reid. Hunter came in just as I was about to leave and asked if I wanted to stay for lunch. He wore grey shorts and a sleeveless orange shirt, he looked hot, but smelled terrible. His sister sent him up to take a shower before he ate with them and they laughed when he pouted and acted like he was offended.

I really wanted to go home because I felt awkward, but Aurora insisted I'd stay. I won't lie, staring at him was so hard to avoid, especially when his niece was there for the drama at the gym. It felt like he was being nice to me because of Aurora and not because he had feelings for me. He didn't even look at me or talk to me, but when his sister and niece left we were suddenly alone.

Aurora fell asleep on the couch and the only sensible thing to do was to try and avoid being close to him. I started clearing out the table and all the take away boxes and of course being such a saint he helped. "You shouldn't be doing this, go sit down."

"I ate too and I assume you paid for it, the least I can do is clean up."

"You're just like your dad." He shook his head. "Why is it important who pays?"

"It's just is. For my dad, he always pays, that's his thing. For me, I just don't like people paying for me."

"You don't like people doing anything for you." He smiled.

"I think I better go." I said as he locked eyes with me.

"You don't have to go."

"I think I do."

He stood there watching me as I walked out of his house and didn't say a word. I felt like a criminal running away or a teenage stalker who just got caught staring at the captain of the football team. I didn't run away, but I left as fast as I could without looking desperate to get out of there.

The days kept passing by and I made peace with not seeing him. I kept hoping I'd run into him or that he'd come by the house to see my dad, but he was completely out of my life. I made peace with not facing my fears and confronting him about having a future with him, but none of it was easy.

One day, I was hanging out at Seth's place when he got a phone call and left the room. I thought it was weird, but when he came back, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"What's up with you?"

"You wouldn't believe this. I met this hot chick a few days ago. She's all covered with tattoos and she's so cool. I think I'm in love." He laughed.

"Easy, Sethie, you thought you were in love with me too."

"This is different. She likes me back, unlike you, Miss No Heart."

"How dare you?" I slapped his arm and laughed with him. "I have a heart."

"Yeah, it's an iceberg." He shoved me playfully. "And I'm pretty sure it's a lot bigger than what sunk the titanic."

"Oh you're mean."

"Anyway, we're going out on Saturday night."

"Are you taking her to that awful club?"

"Nope." He gloated. "Even better."

"You finally decided to be a man and take her to a proper club or god forbid, a restaurant?"

"Even Better." He repeated with more excitement.

"Are you going to tell me already, or do I have to force it out of you."

"Hunter told me about this private party, like a while ago, it's supposed to be really good."

When he said his name, my heart nearly stopped. I wanted to know more, but I also wanted him to stop talking about him. "Are you out of your mind? I thought you were serious about this girl."

"You don't understand, she's cool, she was really into it. Hunter was telling me about it and it sounds wild and sexy. It's like a big ball, but you have to wear mask and be in disguise. It's like that Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman movie."

"And this girl agreed to go with you to that place?"

"First of all, she's not a girl. She's a woman. A wild, sexy, mature woman. She's older than me."

"Okay, I don't want to hear more of this crazy party. You are all crazy."

"Too bad. I thought you'd like it. I got you a pass too. I thought you'd like to go with that guy you've been secretly seeing. I figured the reason you were hiding him is that he was ugly as hell and you'd like the mask thing." He laughed.

"You're just awful." I laughed. "But thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Too bad. I thought you'd be there to keep me company."

"I'm sure you'd do just fine with Hunter and his tramp of the week."

"That's what I thought, but he's not going."

"Why not?" I tried not to look too curious.

"I don't know. To be honest, I think he met someone. He doesn't come to the club anymore and he's not going to that party. I think someone finally got her claws in him. Aurora doesn't know anything, I asked her."

"That's strange."

"Very! We even tried to set him up with Lita's friend, but it didn't seem like he was really interested when we went out last week."

"Lita, that's your woman?" I asked, showing interest in him.

"Yes. My hot woman." He smirked.

"And you set him up with her friend, but it didn't go well? How is that even possible, Sethie, I thought all women loved your hero?" I tried to provoke him into giving me more details.

"I honestly think he's seeing someone. It's the only thing that makes sense." He sat down next to me. "You know, at first I thought it was you, but you don't even like him and you always mock me for thinking so highly of him. I mean, sure, I thought it could be an act, but Knowing Hunter, he will never date someone like you."

"What does that mean?" I asked in shock.

"You're not his type. You're hot headed, you're muscular and let's face it, your attitude sucks."

"Gee, Seth, I love you too."

"No, I mean, Hunter likes them submissive, you know? Calm and gentle with no drama. You're a lot of work. I'm just your friend and I know that. I can only imagine how hard you must make it for the guys you date."

"Seriously? You don't think I can be calm and gentle?"

"I think you can, but you choose not to. I think you like to be in control when you're in a relationship, you like to be the dominant one. Hunter doesn't like that. He is the alpha."

"Wow. I had no idea that's what you thought of me."

"Don't be offended." He put his arms over my shoulder. "I happen to think you're the coolest chick I ever met. You're probably my best friend too, after Aurora, of course."

"And Hunter…"

"Hunter is not really a friend. He's more of a father figure or a big brother, or a mentor."

"Okay, Sethie, I'm going home. You exhaust me."

"Alright. I'll text you tomorrow. We'll have lunch."

That night, I held my phone with his number on the screen and fought myself from calling him. Not going to the club or that party was weird, but not hitting it off with a woman on a double date sounded a little too weird for the man I knew. That man could make any woman want him. I should know, I wanted him and hated him at the same time.

Did he really meet someone? Was he in a relationship? Those questions didn't leave my mind until my eyes gave up on me and I fell asleep. I didn't call him that night. What was I supposed to say? Hi, how are you, are you dating someone? This was all weird and Aurora not knowing anything made it even more suspicious because I knew how good he was at hiding things from her.

The next day, I tried not to think about him and Seth's theory as I drove to town. Shopping was just what I needed to get my mind off him. Last night's lack of sleep made me crave coffee badly because I felt out of energy.

The part where I cursed myself for craving coffee so badly came when I suddenly noticed him. There they were, Seth and his tattooed redhead having breakfast with his hero and allegedly Lita's little blond tramp friend. I immediately hid behind a tree and nearly kissed it for being there as I peeked from the side. I felt like a teenager, but I couldn't help myself. I haven't seen him in a while and at that moment I could tell even with those dark shades of his that he was bored.

I was about to skip the coffee and leave, when the blond tramp wrapped her arm around his and caressed his bicep. It hurt like a knife to my heart. I knew I missed him, but the more I looked at him sitting there, not really paying attention to her, the more I realized how lucky I was and how stupid it was to let him go. I left shortly after, because I knew there was nothing for me there. It's been a few weeks and he stopped trying to figure out what happened after the hospital incident. He didn't even try calling me or come by the house to see me. Clearly he was over me.

Later that day, as I walked Aurora from school to Seth's studio, she told me she was excited to spend the night with her cousins on Saturday. I didn't make the connection, until she told me that Hunter was going out that night and her babysitter was out of town. _Damn it, Seth._ I cursed him. _So much for a reliable source._

When we arrived, I dragged him to a private room while Aurora and Corey watched their show. "Sure now you want me." He joked when I closed the door.

"Shut up, jerk." I laughed. "So, you still have that pass for me? For that ball?"

"Sure. You changed your mind?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Stop by my place tonight."

"So what kind of a disguise do I need?"

"Just a mask." He explained as he sat down. "Oh and it's a very fancy kind of event so an evening dress is a must."

I needed to see who he was going with and I needed to see how those parties were. I felt like a stalker, but I had an invitation and Seth did tell me he wasn't going so I really didn't care how it looked. The truth is I didn't understand why he stopped going to the club, but was still going to that party. Maybe he and that blond are suddenly getting along and he's taking her with him.

I didn't know what I planned on doing there and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it's a mistake to go. The last thing I wanted was to watch him have sex with someone else, but maybe it was exactly what I needed to forget him and prove to myself that I made the right decision.

Waiting for Saturday night was the hard part. I tried to keep busy and work out, I also found a very sexy mask and a matching dress which was cool. When I finally found the right shoes and left the store, I suddenly saw him across the street with Seth's girl and her friend. The first thing I noticed was that his body language was off. It wasn't the same Hunter I knew. They were talking, but he seemed like he didn't even want to be there.

When he raised his gaze suddenly, he noticed me right away and I started walking away. I didn't look back, but I hoped, everything in me begged for him to follow me. Only he didn't. I walked for a few minutes until I turned and realized he didn't come after me. _Damn it._ I kicked my car in frustration. _Damn him._

All I could think of on that long drive to that ball was if he'd recognize me. I was afraid he might which was why I wore my hair up and a dress that concealed my muscles. I was a little shocked when I arrived, to find valets dressed in black and wearing black masks. Everyone there looked beautiful and the place was just like Seth said. A giant mansion with green lawns, statues and beautiful out-door lightings.

 _Someone extremely rich and extremely bored lives here_. I thought as I entered the big hall inside the house. You could tell how packed the house was even with the lights so deemed. So many people walking around, so many women sitting around, waiting for someone to entertain them. It was worse than Sodom and Gomorra. The music was very loud and people were barely communicating, but how hard could it be to let someone know you want them.

I started walking around and I noticed there were a few bars in the main floor. _Great, there's nothing like endless amounts of alcohol, deemed lights and loud music to make a good orgy._ There was a pretty secluded room with deemed blue lighting that caught my eye and I just had to go and check it. _So much for privacy,_ I mumbled when I walked in on a few couples making out, remembering Hunter telling about those parties. _Yeah, privacy._

And then I saw him. That posture, his body, the suit, I could spot him even in the darkest of rooms. I looked around and couldn't find Seth anywhere or that little blond tramp. I shivered when I watched him, standing in the corner, looking out the big window. I didn't know what to do. Should I go there? Should I tell him I'm here? Should I wait for him to recognize me? Before I could make up my mind, a woman walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. My heart stopped as I stood there waiting to see what he'll do. If he has sex with her right there against the window I'm going to break the tramp's neck.

As I was getting more and more worked up, he suddenly whispered something back to the woman and she left. Something was seriously fishy about his behavior. Still not knowing what the hell I was doing in that party, I made my way across the room to where he was standing. I was literally shaking when he noticed me and smiled.

The mask he had on was black and it covered only his eyes. He wore a black suit, with a black shirt and a grey tie. _Damn that man can dress._ I thought as I smiled back. It was weird to see him holding a drink, because I thought he didn't drink at all. Closing the gap between us, I found myself inches from him and I suddenly had trouble breathing. Taking the glass from his hand without his objection, I tasted the wine without breaking eye contact.

As I held onto the glass, he leaned in to my ear and I could feel his breath on my neck. "A woman like you can have any man in this house, don't waste your time here with me." He smiled and then looked out the window.

There was something strange in his voice. Something I couldn't put my finger on, but I wasn't about to leave without a reason for his recent behavior. I ran my hand up his chest and guided his face to me. With my finger, I seductively asked him to lean forward and he smiled. "What if you're the only one who caught my eye? Are you going to deny me of some good time?"

He took the glass from my hand and threw it outside the window. Right when we heard the glass shatter, he pinned me to the wall. My heart was racing, my body aching for his touch, but all he did was look at me. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'm not interested." He said as he released his grip.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and drew him close. "Am I not your type?"

"I don't have a type."

"So why aren't you interested?"

"I'm just not."

"If you tell me you're waiting for someone I won't be offended by your rejection."

"I'm afraid I'm not waiting for anyone."

"So why come to this kind of a place and turn down a woman like me?"

"I made a mistake coming here."

"Why?"

He suddenly took my arms down and smiled. "A few months ago you would've been naked already. It's not you, gorgeous. My mind is somewhere else."

Having him so close to me gave me chills. I wanted to kiss him so badly at that moment, but Seth's words kept echoing in my head. _Someone finally got her claws in him._ I was terrified suddenly. Just the thought of him with someone else broke my heart. I let him go and pushed him into the arms of another woman. A woman Aurora might not like as much as she likes me.

"Is your mind somewhere else or your heart?" I asked as I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"Both."

"So why are you here and not with her?"

"She dumped me." He smiled. "Can you imagine that?"

"I can't really." I said and I could see he was laughing, but I couldn't hear that laugh I loved so much. "I think you need to let me take care of you tonight." I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth.

"I think I need to go home."

I reached for his hand and held it tight when he turned to leave. He then brought it up to his chest and then kissed it softly. "Oh, my…" I smiled. "I can make you forget her."

"I don't think I want to forget her."

"What is so special about her?"

"Everything."

"Did you try to get her back?"

"She asked me not to."

"And you always do as you're told?"

"I want her to be happy. If it's away from me, I have to accept it."

"Maybe she will come back."

"I doubt it." He smiled as he took my hand in his. "It was a pleasure. I have to go."

"Wait!" I panicked when he let go of my hand. "Stay with me for a few more minutes. Please?"

He nodded and I asked him if there was a quiet place we could go to. He took my hand and led me outside to a very dark and quiet area behind the big house. I looked into his eyes for a long while before I said anything. I knew that the second I opened my mouth he would know it's me.

"So you thought I wouldn't recognize you?" He suddenly asked and crossed his arms to his chest.

I was shocked, scared and my heart started pounding in my chest even faster than before. "Hunter… I…"

"Who did you come here with?" He demanded to know.

"No one."

"Are you out of your mind?" He yelled at me. "You came here alone? Do you realize how dangerous it is?"

"Hunter, please… I needed to see you."

"Bullshit! You had endless opportunities to see me in the last few weeks. You came here because you wanted to spy on me."

"That's not true. I was worried about you. Seth told me you stopped going to the club and that you seem different. I was worried. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come here."

"Go home, Charlotte."

"Don't tell me what to do, Hunter and I'm not leaving without you!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Hunter, wait. Listen to me please!" I finally managed to stop him.

"What?" He clenched his teeth.

"When did you know it was me?"

"When do you think?" He fired. "You can get your hair up, wear a mask, hell you can dye your hair and I'd still recognize you anywhere."

"So all those things you said?" I looked away. "You were just playing with me?"

"You're going home, right now!"

"So you have moved on. You are seeing someone." I whispered and felt my heart breaking into pieces with every second that passed.

"Why the hell do you even care? You ended it. You made it pretty clear that we're not right for each other. What changed? Huh? Tell me… why did you come here? To this place you hated so much?"

It was the moment of truth. It had to be. If I let him walk away from me now, I will lose him forever. There's no coming back from this. I removed my mask and looked away, trying to control the tears fighting to come out and the pain eating into my stomach. Everything was suddenly spinning.

The look he had on his face made it hard for me to breathe. It was the first time I saw pain in his eyes. The most kind and mellow eyes had pain in them and I felt my already broken heart shatter suddenly into million pieces. It was the first time I realized how hurt he was.

"What? Nothing? Tough girl has nothing to say?" He provoked me. "Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"I love you, damn it!" I finally said. "I can't spend another day away from you and I don't care that you don't want to get married or have kids. You hear me? I don't care! I need you so much I can't even breathe."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't care about marriage or kids. I just want to be with you."

"No, before that…"

"I can't spend another day away from you. I won't!"

"Before that…" He finally smiled."

"I love you, you dork! I tell you not to come after me and you listen to me? Who does that? You say you're a man, you act all strong and tough, but you let a woman tell you what to do? What the hell?"

In my head, I knew I needed to shut up. The anger building on his face as I raged at him suggested I was going too far. This wasn't the kind of man who would stand it. When he grabbed me and kissed me hard, I knew I would never let him go, ever again. I knew he felt the same for me, but I was willing to be patient for him. When he broke from me and looked into my eyes, I blushed, just like I usually did when he was so close to me.

"Let's go." He said and took my hand.

"I'm sorry, Hunter." I kissed the back of his hand. "Please say you forgive me."

The hesitation in his eyes almost made me cry, but he kissed me. It means something. "Charlotte…" His voice felt like a dagger in my heart.

"No! Don't say that." I felt the tears fill my eyes. "Tell me I'm not too late, please. Tell me you're not seeing that blonde tramp Seth set you up with."

"Why are all the women around me tramps?"

"Because they are!" I fired. "They don't love you like I love you. They just want you for sex so they are tramps."

"And you? You don't want me just for sex?"

"No." I said defensively as I kept crying.

"Liar." He smiled.

"Hunter, I love you. I love you so much. I know that now. I was afraid, but I'm not anymore. I don't care about anything else, just to be with you."

"You and I…" He cupped my face. "We need to have a serious discussion when we get home."

"We're going home?" I smiled. "Which home?"

"Mine." He said as he took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I ship Hunter and Charlotte. **Please feel free to share your thoughts.**

* * *

 **I apologize for the long absence.**  
I have been working on a lot of new stuff, but haven't decided yet what to post.

* * *

 **For those who have read and reviewed so far -** Thank you so much for taking the time to read.  
 **Love char -** Thank you for the review. Hope you continue to enjoy this story :)

* * *

 **\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

I've never felt so much love in my life as I felt that night with him. We held hands the entire drive home and my heart was finally at ease. I was in love, every fiber of my being loved that man sitting next to me and I was finally willing to admit it. He was barely looking at me on the way home, but let me know how he felt as he squeezed on my hand lightly every few minutes. "You seriously need to get a different car." I complained as we entered the city. "I can't even reach you in this big ass monster."

"Get a different car, shave, not go to the club… Anything else you want to change about me?"

"God no. Don't ever shave. I was just asking that to get you reaction. I love the beard." I smiled. "But get another car, definitely. At least one without such a big gap here between us."

"Not going to happen."

"Urgh. You're already annoying me." I grumbled and then smiled. "I missed this."

When we arrived at his house, I kicked my shoes off and sat on top of him. He smiled and I thought he was leaning forward to kiss me, but he suddenly pulled his seat back. "I changed my mind. Don't get another car." I whispered as I loosened his tie.

He sighed, but then closed his eyes when I opened a few buttons in his shirt and tickled his chest. "I was so stupid." I whispered. "Please forgive me."

"Let's go inside." He opened his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because is not a proper answer." I smiled as I caressed his chest. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Because is the only thing you get at this point after that shit you pulled tonight."

"I probably deserve that."

"I'm glad you agree. You also have some explaining to do. So get your ass in the house right now."

"I feel a little optimistic that you're asking me to go inside and not kicking me out to the street. It's a good thing, right?"

"Charlotte!" He became impatient with me.

"Alright, alright." I got off of him and put my shoes on. "For someone who demands patience from me you sure could use some yourself." I smiled at him from outside the car. "Oh and I'm keeping this jacket. Just in case you decide to throw me out on the street later."

He was quiet when we entered the house and I followed him to the kitchen as he offered me a bottle of water. "I understand your need for jokes, but you need to start explaining some stuff."

"Hunter, please, don't make me do this tonight. Can't we talk about it in the morning?"

"Your choice, Charlotte. I either take you home or you start talking."

"Why don't you start talking!" I countered. Best defense is attack they say. "Why didn't you come after me? Why didn't you fight for me? Do you even have feelings for me?"

"I did come after you!" He pointed at me. "I did come after you. Twice!"

"You call that coming after me?"

"Did you expect me to force myself on you? You said you didn't want to be with me. You told me to respect your decision. What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to know I'm a screw up. You were supposed to know something was wrong."

"Where I come from no means no."

"That's bullshit. You were happy to get rid of me."

"Did I look happy to be rid of you when you sprained your ankle or when I kissed you in the hospital and held you outside?"

"You should've tried again and again until I gave in. you should've pushed for the truth."

"Why should I have pushed? If you're a coward that's your problem."

"You damn right I'm a coward. I'm terrified of you. I'm terrified of everyone telling me who you are and you not ever saying how you feel."

"I never said how I felt? Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? Are you blind? I let you into my home and into my daughter's life. I told you that day at the beach I didn't want to be anywhere else. I told you I was giving this a chance. I didn't just fuck you, I took you places, I made plans for us. You have the nerve to stand here and tell me you didn't know how I felt?"

"People do this for sex. You never had a relationship before, everyone knows that. What was I supposed to think?"

"You weren't supposed to think anything, you're supposed to look and see what's in front of you. Your dad is probably the closest person to me. I tried to save your brother from his self-distract pattern. I found him, I carried his coffin dammit. You saw that. You were there. You think I'd lie to you? You think I just lead you on? For sex? I can get sex any day of the week with any woman I want. You'd think I'd play games, with you of all people?"

Reid was the invisible button no one should ever press. As soon as he mentioned him, I tried to fight the tears, I tried to keep them inside, but I couldn't and he saw it. As soon as the first tears came out I turned around and tried to keep breathing and calm down. His strong, comforting arms were wrapped around me and he held me tight from behind. "I'm sorry." He whispered which only made me cry more. "I didn't mean to... Please don't cry."

When he turned me to face him, I couldn't look at him. He wiped my tears, but I refused to look up. Tugging on his shirt, I took a deep breath and then reached for his hand. "I said I was sorry. I know I made a mistake, but please..."

"I shouldn't have brought him up. I'm sorry."

"But you're right. I have issues and my feelings for you scared me."

"No, Charlotte, people scared you. You need to stop listening to other people. Listen to me, I'm the only one that should matter."

"Did you mean any of the things you said to me at the ball?"

"No." He smiled as I finally looked up at him. "I meant all of it."

"Then why did you even go?"

"I felt like I needed to move on, but as soon as I got there I realized it was a mistake."

"Why?"

"Charlotte, I've spend most of my adult life being a bachelor. I enjoyed that life style. It was convenient for me and it was fun, but everything changed when we met. The closer we got, the clearer it was to me. I wanted to be with you. I wanted this to work. I needed you, the strong, tough, don't give a crap Charlotte to make an honest man out of me." He chuckled. "I wanted you to pull me out of that life because I knew you were worth it."

"I don't feel like I'm worth it."

"That's my job."

"You're not doing very well." I smiled as I caressed his chest and straightened his shirt.

He sat down and kissed the back of my hand before he looked up at me. "Do you want to know how I felt? I was miserable. That day at the gym, I thought you came for me and regretted it because you saw me with my niece. That's why I asked you what happened, but you pushed me away. When you came to the hospital, I almost started crying because you were the only one I needed that day. I thought you came for me, but you pushed me away again. It hurt to be near you. It hurt because I knew I could make you happy if you just gave me a chance. I wanted to be the guy that could right all the wrongs done to you by other men."

"I was miserable too." I confessed. "I was torn between what I felt and what I wanted in life. I'm sorry I messed up. I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for here?" he asked as he wiped the remaining tears from my face. "For dumping me without a proper explanation, for thinking you knew what I wanted in life and making decisions for me, for spying on me, for deceiving me or trying to deceive me is more like it, for endangering yourself, tell me, what are you apologizing for?"

"Everything?" I pouted. "I was terrified and I let it get the better of me. I don't care about anything else anymore. I just want to be with you."

"Oh, yeah." He nodded. "I almost forgot about the marriage and kids thing. So who put these ideas in your head and why didn't you come to me with this?"

"It was Megan. Apparently she could see it on my face and she started warning me about you not being right for me, because there's no future with you."

"Megan? At the barbeque? Just a day after I took you to the beach?" He rubbed his face and then looked up at me. "But you knew how special that day was. You knew I was giving us a real chance. You knew I was serious, why would you let someone else tell you how you should be feeling?"

"I know, okay!" I got frustrated with myself when I realized everything he said was true. "I know it was stupid and wrong of me to listen to others."

"So tell me, how am I supposed to feel now? No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, you're still not going to believe in me."

"That's not true, Hunter." I tried to wrap my arms around him, but he backed away. "Things are different now."

"How are they different?"

"I don't care about anything anymore. I just want to be with you."

"You realize how crazy you sound right now? You don't care about anything, you just want to be with me?"

"Yes, because I love you."

"Did you even bother asking me, just now, when we're finally communicating, if I do want to get married or have more kids? Or you're just willing to give up all the things you want in life just to be with me? Because I have to say, this is not the Charlotte I know. The Charlotte I know is not that weak."

"I thought that's what you wanted. You like submissive women who are quiet and gentle, because you are the Alpha."

"Did Megan tell you that too?"

"No, Seth did."

"Oh my god, Charlotte!" He started walking away.

The tenderness in his voice was gone when I revealed another stupid thought I let other people plan in my brain. I've never seen him so angry and frustrated before. I ran after him upstairs. "Hunter, just wait a second."

"I can't do this, Charlotte." He finally said. "I can't, because no matter what I do or what I say, you will always listen to other people."

"I swear, Hunter, I'm done with that. This will never happen again. I will always come to you from now on, I promise."

When he didn't say anything, I tried my luck and took a step closer to him. With my shaking hand on his cheek, I guided his face to me. "I know I hurt you, Hunter. I swear, if I could turn back time, I would. Don't shut me out. I know I've wasted all of my chances with you, but I swear, I can't live without you. It hurts so much to be away from you. I've never felt as safe and as happy with anyone as I felt that day at the beach. I know I should've thought about it when Megan started warning me, but I was so shocked and so terrified because I knew I was falling in love with you. I have so many issues and I feel like I'm seconds away from losing the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm terrified now that I'm too late. I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust and your love. Just tell me that I'm not too late."

The look in his eyes became softer as I spoke. He listened and I could tell his anger was fading. "You need to understand something, Charlotte." He cleared his throat. "No one knows the real me. No one knows what I really want or what I'm looking for because I don't talk about myself. They all judge me by my action. Hunter is dating this kind of chicks because he's an alpha and Hunter doesn't do relationships because he's protective of Aurora. They all think they know me, but no one, other than maybe your dad and my sister, know me for real. So let's get a few things clear here, before you misinterpret my words or my actions again. The second I met you, I knew I wanted you. Why? Because you didn't give a shit about me. You didn't fall at my feet or begged for my attention. You made me work really hard which basically told me how highly you thought of yourself and there's nothing sexier than a confident woman. I'm not upset that you left me because of marriage and family, it actually bothers me that you are willing to give those things up for me. I am however very upset that you'd assume I didn't want those things without even asking me."

"God you're so sexy when you're upset." I whispered.

"Ask me." He smiled.

"Ask you what?"

"You know what."

"Oh, right." I smiled as I looked deeply into his eyes. "Do you ever think about marriage, or having another kid?"

"I do." He nodded. "I know Aurora would love a little brother or sister, but I haven't found the right woman yet."

"I would like to point out that Aurora loves me very much and we are very good friends."

"I know. She tells me all the time."

"It definitely gives me an advantage over other women. In fact I think it should count for a big advantage."

"I think you've been talking enough for one night." He smiled as he opened the door to his room and led me in. Turning me around, he held me from behind and started kissing my neck.

"Man, I love your room." I said as I looked around. "Everything is so organized."

The zipper sound made me smile and I helped him take my dress off.

"I never took you for such an organized man. I'm impressed, Hunter."

He ignore me and led me to the bed, still holding me from behind, still sucking and kissing on my neck and shoulder. I turned around and blushed when he took a long look and my body.

"Like what you see?" I caressed his cheeks as I guided his wicked face to look up at me. "I did something last week. For you." I smiled. "Well, not for you, for me, but because of you and actually because of Reid too." I rambled.

He rolled his eyes as I rambled and then smiled when I brushed my thumb on his lips. "What did you do?"

I showed him the new tattoo on my wrist and waited for his reaction. "I know it's a process, but I did this as a reminder that I need some patience and also because this was Reid's favorite song."

"A little patience." He read on my wrist as he caressed it. "Patience, Guns and Roses."

"Yes."

"I like that song."

"Good to know."

"Any other tattoos I need to know of?"

"No. But there will be in the future for sure."

"Yes, when Aurora finishes tattoo school one day, maybe, because Seth is not allowed to see any more of your naked body parts."

"You can't tell me what to do!" I protested.

"Want to bet?"

"Yes. How much?"

"All I need to do is to call Seth right now. We'll see if you ever get a tattoo in his studio." He grinned.

"Oh you're mean." I nodded. "You're evil."

"Are you, or are you not mine?"

"Let's say for the sake of the argument that I am."

"Do you honestly think I want that boy drooling over your body?"

"What if I keep it on appropriate places?"

"I get to decide what an appropriate place is."

"Fine." I caved. "Do you have any idea how much I missed hating you?"

"I think I do."

The feel of his hardness against my thigh brought a smile to my lips. I sat on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, as I kissed his perfect abs. He ran his fingers through my hair as he moaned softly. The belt was next and then the zipper. I trailed the ham of his boxers and then pulled his pants down a little to expose his bulge. I was surprised he let me take my time. When I rubbed it softly and kissed it, he suddenly stopped me and pulled me up for a kiss.

When I started kissing my way down, he pulled me back up again. "Hunter?"

"Charlotte?" He chuckled.

"I want to."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

"Are you going to argue on everything tonight?"

"Are you seriously refusing a blow job?"

"I think I'm getting a headache."

"It's that wine, probably. I thought you never drink."

"It's not the wine. It's you. I was headache free for 4 weeks. You're so much work."

"Me? You're acting like a god damn monk. I'm pretty sure you got a lot of blow jobs in your very rich sex life. Why are you rejecting me?"

"Oh god." He sat down on the bed and rubbed his face.

"Seriously, why are you rejecting me?"

"Come here and I'll show you I'm not rejecting you."

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood anymore." I started getting dressed. "Can you please take me home?"

He walked over to where I stood and took the dress from my hand. "You are a lot of work. You know that?"

"And you are intolerable." I countered.

"Why? Because I'm trying to make this special and not cheap?"

"Is that why you don't want it? Because you think it will make me feel cheap?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Hunter…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and sucked on his earlobe. "You're going to get a lot of those because I'm in love with you and with every inch of your perfect body. You understand me?"

"Uh huh."

"Now sit down and shut up!" I ordered as I looked at him.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm talking to the only man who can handle me."

"Ain't that the truth."

I smiled and bit my lip before whispering in his ear again. "You have no idea how much I love you and you don't have to say it back now, because I have patience. I just want to make you happy. Please let me."

His smile said it all. He took my hand and sat on the bed. He finally removed his shirt and then his pants and boxers. I stood there between his legs as he wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me closer. Kissing my stomach while running his hands up and down my back and my ass, I moaned softly when he licked the trail between my tits and then sucked hard on my nipple.

Caressing his skull and holding his head to my chest, I whispered his name. God how much I missed him. Everything he did to me with his wicked tongue, every sound he made with his lips against my skin, every shiver his hands sent down my spine. I would never walk away from him again, I thought as I kneeled between his legs. All I wanted was to be with him. To be the only woman in his heart and the one who will make him happy.

When I took all of him in my mouth, slowly, he stroked my hair and groaned. Something inside me wanted him to be rough with me, to pull on my hair and talk dirty, but he didn't. My Hunter didn't want me to feel cheap or ordinary. He treated me with respect and even in our wild sex he wasn't a selfless pig. I loved that about him. I loved how when he released himself he didn't want to do it on me, but I smiled as I kept jerking him all over my stomach and chest. I think he learned pretty quickly that night, that I don't do certain things if I don't want to do them.

It was a completely new experience for me. Communication was important, maybe even the most important thing in a relationship. I never knew how much good it could do in bed. All I had to do was ask. Whether I wanted it soft or hard, slow or fast, he listened and he looked into my eyes and kissed me. All the things I thought made men look weak in bed, suddenly became the things I loved the most.

The third orgasm finally beat me as the end of the awful 4 weeks away from him finally sunk in. I was at peace, but still needed more of his touch. The sticky sheets and sweating bodies didn't stop me from clinging on to him. My long leg was rested on his waist, guarding him and keeping him close. We kept kissing and touching until the early hours of the morning.

His fingers ran up and down my leg in sync with the slow and soft pace of our kisses. My hands were both glued to his chest, I was still. The only body part I could control was my lips and my tongue. The rest of me was numb and jaded. I felt drained after the emotional rollercoaster of last night and the last few weeks.

"So what now?" I took advantage of his drifting down to my neck.

"I was wondering when the silence finally drives you nuts." He chuckled as he smiled at me.

"Hey, I deserve some credit for lasting this long." I smiled back as I caressed his beard.

"You sure do."

"So what now?" I asked again and he started laughing.

"Should I say that now we try to get some sleep or are you referring to a different now?"

"I don't even feel like sleeping. I actually feel like coffee and some food, but I am referring to a different now, wise ass."

"How bad is it that I feel like sleeping?"

"Very bad." I kissed him. "For you, because I don't want you to sleep."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that."

"Come on, Hunter. What now? Are we together? Do we start the whole seeing each other in the morning thing again? Because I have to be honest with you, I don't think I can sleep alone from now on."

"Alright." He shifted on his back and leaned against the headboard. "Why don't we skip the negotiations? Tell me what you want and I'll see if I can make it happen now or if you have to wait a while."

"I want you to talk to my dad." I said, dreading his reaction.

"Alright, done. Anything else?"

"What do you mean, done?" I freaked out. "What the hell are you going to say to him? You know he's got connections. He can ruin you."

His dorky laugh filled the room as he gathered me to him. "You leave your dad to me, okay? Don't worry about it."

"What if he forbids it?"

"Forbids it? What are we, teenagers?"

"Hunter, it's my dad we're talking about."

"You and I must know 2 different people. Have you even tried being nice to him instead of being defensive all the time? Your dad is a great guy."

"I know he's a great guy, but I'm his baby girl."

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine, and what about Aurora?"

"What about Aurora?"

"You think I was kidding, right? I can't just be alone every night worrying about you and this magic phone you're holding."

"Magic phone?"

"Yes, the phone with all the phone numbers and the women you have on demand."

"Why would I need other women when I have you on demand?" He laughed.

"I know somewhere in my head that I should feel offended by that horrible comment, but this sound so sexy coming out of your mouth. Oh god, I'm doomed."

He kept laughing and rolled me over on my back. "How about…" He kissed me. "How about you live up to your promises and start trusting me a little?"

"Fine. I understand why you don't want to tell Aurora."

"All we need is just a little patience, right?" He quoted the song and I smiled.

"You're right."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. "All I want is you, Charlotte. Just give me some time with Aurora. No one ever said you couldn't come over after she goes to sleep." He rose to smile at me.

"What if she catches us?"

"She's not 5. She doesn't need daddy's bed anymore. This is Aurora we're talking about. Very mature, very independent, probably knows something is going on already because she's too smart for her own good."

"You know, I thought about this too. She has to know. She sees everything."

"She does, but she hasn't said anything and she still good friends with you so that's a good sign."

"It is a very good sign."

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"No, I'm hungry." I jumped out of bed. "Get your lazy ass up. I'm not eating alone and I don't know where you keep your coffee."

"This isn't treasure island. Open a few cabinets, I'm sure you can manage."

"Too bad." I teased as I started wearing his shirt. "I was just about to ask how you liked your whipped cream."

"Damn you're evil." He reluctantly got out of bed. "Leave the shirt here. Let's go."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

I ship Hunter and Charlotte. **Please feel free to share your thoughts.**

* * *

 **I apologize for the long absence.**  
I have been working on a lot of new stuff, but haven't decided yet what to post.

* * *

 **For those who have read and reviewed so far -** Thank you so much for taking the time to  
read and share your thoughts

* * *

 **\- Hunter's Web -**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Hunter woke up to the feel of my tongue on his abs. He moaned as he ran his fingers through my hair and massaged my skull. I've been spending the last few nights with him, arriving after Aurora's bed time and leaving before she woke up. It was annoying, but completely worth it.

"Morning…" He smiled after I kissed him.

"Good morning, babe." I rested my head on his chest. "How did you sleep?"

"Not bad. You're getting good at this."

"I'm sorry, honey." I chuckled. "But you knew I was handful."

"Maybe tomorrow night I'll get 6 hours sleep."

"Oh stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining, I just wasn't aware of the level of energy you have. I mean, how long can a person talk? It's extreme even for you."

"Well, you're my boyfriend now, we are supposed to have conversations. Otherwise you'd just be my bootie call."

"Please don't call me your boyfriend."

"You know, I hate to bring this up, but it's been like a week and you still haven't talked to my dad."

"You're right, I've been a little busy this week. I'll do it today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll come by the house before he leaves for work and I'll talk to him."

"So I'll see you later?"

"Charlotte, you see me every day anyway."

"But it's not every day that you're at my place. I can lock you in my room and do whatever I want to you."

"Maybe I'll catch your dad at work." He laughed.

"Screw you, dork!"

"Alright." He suddenly pinned me to the bed and kissed my neck. "Would you like the dork to screw you here or in the shower?"

"How come every sexist and offensive thing that comes out of that awful mouth of yours sounds sexy to me?"

As he sucked hard on my neck and entered me, I closed my eyes and moaned as quietly as I could. "Because you love me, baby." He whispered. "Because you know how hard you make me and you love it."

"Aww, baby…" I moaned as I dug my nails into his lower back. "I love this so much."

"Tell me how you want it."

"Go slow, baby." I choked as he bit my neck. "And deep… I want all of you."

"You know you always get all of me."

"This feels so good, baby, kiss me… kiss me…"

The only way I could stay quiet when I felt him spreading inside me was with his mouth on mine. I could barely breathe when he pulled out of me and removed a group of hair from my face. "I love you so much."

He smiled as he rolled off of me and gathered me to him. Cuddling was a must and he realized at some point he couldn't avoid it. "I wish we could stay in bed all day."

"I'm sure it could've been fun, but I have breakfast to serve in an hour."

"That was subtle." I laughed. "Alright, I get the hint. Shower?"

"Yep. Shower."

I was having breakfast with my dad when the doorbell rang. I knew it was him and my heart started racing. Just 2 hours ago we made love and took a shower together and here he is now about to tell my dad about us. The smiling wise ass walked in wearing the shirt I got for him a few days before, when we went to the beach again. He tried his hardest not to make eye contact with me, but still had to say good morning.

"Hunter, why don't you just use your key?" My dad greeted him.

"You know that key is for emergencies." He joked as he hugged him. "Charlotte." He nodded at me. "Good morning."

"Charlotte, don't be rude. Say good morning." My dad scolded me.

"I'm not 6, dad."

"Are you hungry?" My dad asked. "Sit down, have some coffee. I'll go tell Teresa to make you breakfast."

"Thanks, Ric, there's no need. I had breakfast with Aurora."

"So what brings you by?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I was hoping we could…" He started.

"That's okay." I smiled. "I have to get ready for the gym anyway."

"Let's go outside." My dad said and Hunter followed him.

I was so nervous that I pretended to go upstairs, only to go back down and hide by the window. Hunter sat down and put his coffee on the table. My dad smiled at him and sat across from him with his breakfast. "So what's up?"

"You know you're like family to me, right, Ric?"

My dad raised his gaze and looked at Hunter with concern in his eyes. I was starting to sweat when he stopped eating. "What's going on, Hunter? This sounds serious."

"It is serious and I want you to know that I never meant for any of it to happen, but it did."

"It's too early to drink, but do you think I might need a drink for this?"

"No. I think you'll do fine."

"Alright. I'm listening."

I wasn't ready for what came out of his mouth next, but it totally made me tear up. "I'm in love with your daughter."

"You're what?"

"I'm in love with your daughter, Ric."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Isn't Megan married?"

"Yes."

"So…"

"Charlotte? But she hates your guts."

"No she doesn't."

"Believe me, she does and I swear, I tried to make her see that you're a good man, but she's too stubborn. Besides she's seeing your boy, Seth. I'm not too crazy about it, but she does. You know, she always loved the bad boys. I wish she could find a good man like you, but she likes that punk."

"Ric." Hunter tried to stop him several times during his long monolog. "Ric, we've been seeing each other for a while now. I didn't want to say anything because I wanted to be sure before I came to you. I hope you understand why I kept this quiet."

"Charlotte?" My dad asked him again. "That brat with the attitude who just had breakfast with me? She likes you?"

"We're in love, Ric." He confessed.

"Charlotte? My baby girl, she's in love with you? She didn't even say good morning to you."

"Well, you know how she gets when you tell her what to do. Besides she's afraid of what you might think of all this."

"How did that even happen?

"I don't know, Ric. I mean, you've been telling me stories about her for a very long time. I felt like I knew her before I even met her." He tried to explain. "And Aurora likes her too, they are very close. The chemistry is there, the attraction. It just happened and you know I don't do relationship. I wouldn't even be here if this wasn't serious. I fell in love with her."

My dad listened and was quiet for a long while. I was about to start crying because the suspense was killing me. "So you came here to get my blessing?"

"Ric, I'm hoping I do get your blessing, because I don't see myself walking away from her." He said as he pulled up a chair and sat closer to him. "You know you're one of the most important people in my life. You know me. I would really like you to trust me."

"You really love her?"

"I do."

"And she's happy?"

"She seems happy."

The back and forth was starting to drive me crazy and I needed my dad to say it already. "You're friendship, honestly…" I said as I stepped outside. "It makes me want to throw up."

Hunter covered his face and tried to contain his quiet laugh as I wrapped my arms around my dad's shoulders from behind. "Dad, I did hate him at first, but he's good to me. He respects me and he treats me better than any other man I ever dated."

"You think I don't know that? I'm worried about him not about you." He said. "I hope he can handle you."

Hunter couldn't control his laughter any longer and my dad joined him. "You 2 make me sick." I sneered and Hunter grabbed my arm. "Why are you even laughing?"

"I'm sorry, baby. Come here." He pulled me to him and I sat on his lap.

"I'm honestly happier about you not dating Seth." My dad joked.

"He's a good boy, Ric." Hunter smiled. "He's a punk, but he has a good heart."

"Alright, you two, I have to get ready for work." He got up. "Hunter, why don't you and Aurora have dinner here with us tonight?"

"Sure. Sounds great, but she doesn't know yet."

"That's what you think." My dad mocked us. "That kid of yours is way too clever for her age. I'd really be surprised if she hadn't noticed anything different."

When my dad disappeared into the house, Hunter drank some of is coffee as he caressed my ass. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Which part?"

"You know…" I played with the collar of his shirt.

"I meant it."

"Are you ever going to say that to me?"

"When you're a good girl and you deserve it, I will."

"Aren't I a good girl?"

"When you want to be."

"You think you can give me a ride to the gym?"

"Something wrong with your car?"

"No, there's something wrong with your car."

"What's wrong with my car?"

"It misses me."

"My car stereo will beg to differ."

"That's because your stereo is noisy."

"And you're not?"

"Are you saying I should shut up?"

"I never said that."

"But you said I was noisy."

"It's amazing how you keep up with her, Hunter." My dad suddenly showed up. "Maybe you'll find a way to tame her."

"Not before I tame him first."

"Alright, kids, I'll see you tonight at dinner."

After my dad left, Hunter and I went up to my room. "Baby, don't you just feel like skipping the gym and staying in bed until you have to go get Aurora? I could use the rest and I'm sure you could too."

"Yeah, rest." He mocked me. "I doubt you even know the meaning of rest."

"Come on, baby, I'm really tired and you're like a big teddy bear. I want to cuddle. Cuddle with me!"

"Alright, fine, but set up the alarm. I don't want to be late, because we're going to the mall. She needs some supplies for school."

"Which mall?" I asked as I undressed. "You think I can accidently run into you guys?"

"How would it be an accident if I just told you about it?"

"Very funny." I smiled as I walked to the other side of the bed. "I don't get it. Are you getting in bed?" I asked as I impatiently undid his belt.

"Is this your idea of rest?"

"Chill, we are getting some sleep. I promise."

We did get some sleep, but not before he bent me over the dresser and took me from behind. That man could go. Twice last night, twice earlier this morning and now, was too much even for someone as young as me, but he seemed to be just fine.

Lying in bed just listening to his steady breathing as he slept so peacefully, I held him from behind and ran my fingers up and down the side of his body. He had such a perfectly shaped body. No wonder women were going crazy for him. I'm sure some women didn't like muscular men, but that's when his smile and personality came in.

How could I have hated him? I asked as I kissed his back softly, trying not to wake him up. Everything I asked of him so far, he did it. No club, no other women. Every free moment he had, he spent with me. He gave this relationship a chance after a chance and never gave up on me even when I gave up on him. He wanted me. Every bone, muscle and piece of skin on my body felt just how much he was in this. But it wasn't just physical. We had so many things in common. We could talk about fitness and training for hours. Food and diets, places we've traveled.

Every time we talked about traveling and places we've been to, all I could imagine was us walking hand in hand down those streets of Rome or Paris. I loved him. I didn't know him for long, but I knew deep down inside that I had to find a way to trust him and change my bad habits. Driving him away wasn't an option. I had to get it through my head that it was just me and him and that I shouldn't let other people get in my head and make me doubt him or his love.

Suddenly his phone beeped and my eye caught the crazy amounts of hearts on the screen. Thinking just now about trusting him and not doubting him was out the window as soon as that text showed up on his screen. My blood started to boil and I just had to get to that phone, but it was on the nightstand on his side.

Slowly, I shifted away from him and covered him with the blanket so he wouldn't feel cold and wake up while I spy on him. Quietly I walked around the bed to his side and pressed the home button. I should've known better. I thought as I read the text on the screen. **Daddy, Seth is working on a big tattoo today. Can I stay for another hour?** The amount of hearts and kisses on the screen melted my heart.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm. "Anything interesting there?"

 _How do I get out of this? This is so not the time to get in trouble with him. Everything is going so well. Damn it, Charlotte!_ "I didn't want to wake you, honey. I wanted to check if it was important before I wake you."

"Alright." He pulled me to him and I sat on the bed. "And now the truth."

"I'm sorry." I immediately apologized when it was obvious he was on to me. "I saw the hearts on the screen and it got the better of me."

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"Charlotte, look at me." He asked as he reached for his phone. "There's no one else."

"How could that even be possible? What, suddenly all the women you've been sleeping with are dead? They don't want you anymore? I knew after the first night I spent with you that I wanted you all to myself. How could they just disappear?"

"Hold on…" He chuckled as he rose and leaned back. "Breathe."

"Don't tell me to breathe. I've been preparing for the day some woman calls you or runs in to you on the street."

"You have been preparing well, I see." He joked. "Sorry, can I text Aurora back first?"

After he did, he put his phone aside and took my hand in his. "Babe. Can you look at me?" When I did, he smiled and squeezed on my hand lightly. "The women I've slept with all knew what I brought to the table. They knew I wasn't looking for anything serious. They also knew not to text me, because I have a daughter." He laughed. "So, no, they are not dead, but they know that this was going to end at some point. It's called one night stands or a bootie call for a reason."

"So they will not come after you?"

"No, I'm not George Clooney." He mocked himself.

"Even he was finally chained by that lawyer."

"See, you can be my chain." He joked. "But you'll need to stop spying on me or doubting me and expecting me to leave you."

"I know. I'm sorry, baby."

"It's fine. It's like you said, I knew you were handful."

"I bet it's easier to deal with Aurora."

"Well, yeah, but that's because Aurora knows she the only one. You'll figure it out some day too."

"Figure what out? That Aurora is the only one? I know that. I know she's the most important thing in your life."

"No, that you're the only one."

"Are you trying to bullshit your way out of the fan girls bothering me?"

"Fan girls…" He laughed. "I'm trying to tell you that you need to stop worrying. Spying on me is not the answer. Looking around you and seeing what's right in front of you is what you need to be doing."

"And what is exactly in front of me? A flirtatious, arrogant wise ass?"

"That, yes." He smirked. "A flirtatious, arrogant wise ass that loves you and makes you happy."

"Well, when you put it that way…" I leaned in and kissed him. "Can we tell Aurora already? I think it will make me more secure."

"When you can watch a woman flirt with me and not be bothered, I'll tell her."

"What if I catch you flirting back?"

"That won't happen."

"What if it's that realtor you were at the club with a few weeks ago? You seemed very comfortable with her."

"She's got nothing on you."

"We need to tell Aurora."

"I can't. You promised you'd be patient."

"Can I tell Sethie?"

"He's Sethie now?"

"Come on. I have to tell him!"

"Why? He's over you. He's got that cougar now."

"He gave me this lecture the other day about how I'm not your type and all that crap. I need to prove him wrong!"

"How did you even get to talk about me?"

"That stupid ball. He said you weren't going, because he thinks someone finally got her claws in you and how he thought it was me, but I'm not your type."

"So Seth knows my type?"

"Yes, a very submissive, quiet, gentle woman. I'm apparently too dominant and too handful for you."

"Well you are handful."

"Hunter!"

"Sorry. I think Seth has a certain opinion about me and this fits his point of view. I have dated those kind of women, but only because it was convenient for me. Those submissive women won't storm into your life demanding your time."

"And I do?"

"I didn't say that."

"So what are you saying? Sethie was right?"

"Please don't call him Sethie when you're with me."

"Jealous? I can find you a cute nickname too, I'm good at that."

"Please don't."

"Okay, we digress a little. So what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say, you impossible woman, that it's nice to be involved with those kind of women when you're not looking for anything serious. There's no pressure, but with you, I couldn't just sleep with you and move on."

"Why not? Because of my dad?"

"No, because you were all fire and you challenged me. I was drawn to you the second you said no to me."

"Hard to accept rejection, isn't it?"

"It wasn't about the rejection. Come on, I knew that if I tried harder, I'd get you in bed, but I didn't just want to sleep with you. I needed to have all of you to myself, because no one ever made me feel like you did. I fell in love with you because there are so many different sides to you. All of those Charlottes together, they make one hell of a woman and I'd like to think that maybe I can help you balance them. You're an amazing woman, Charlotte. You're a strong, sensitive, smart and sexy woman, but you hide behind your insecurities and bad experiences."

"So you think I have multiple personalities." I teased him trying to avoid the elephant in the room. How he saw through me like that, I will never know.

"No, I'm saying that you didn't quite find yourself yet. Your 2 marriages probably failed because you were trying to be who they wanted you to be. I might be wrong, but that's what I think. I'm pretty sure that all your life you were this strong woman that men feared and tried to subdue. That was probably what led you to think that men are creeps and no one is good enough, because no one knows the real you or maybe they fear the real you and try to change you. So I'm here to tell you that I'm not afraid of you, I know you a little better than most people because I've had the perspective of 2 people who love you most in this world."

"My dad and…"

"Yes. I see you through their eyes. I want the strong and dominant Charlotte to come out. I want you to walk up to me at the gym while women drool over me and say hi, honey, then give me a kiss and keep walking because you know they got nothing on you. You understand what I'm trying to say? I don't want you to be scared when a woman talks to me or when I get a text message full of hearts. I want you to act like you feel deep down, but afraid to show it. You are strong and powerful, sexy and incredibly smart. You don't want to be controlled by the men in your life, you want them to look at you as their equal and not as an inferior. That's exactly what I think happened in the past, but it will not happen with me because I'm not like that, Charlotte."

It felt like my heart was about to burst. Listening to him analyze me brought tears to my eyes. I felt completely exposed and for the first time in my life I wasn't afraid. I looked up and closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears, thinking about Reid and how much he loved me. It was his love that brought Hunter into my life and made him see through me and not give up on me.

"Babe." He whispered. "Charlotte."

When I opened my eyes and looked at him, he gathered me to him and held me. "I never thought…" I tried to speak, but the tears choked me.

"Shhh." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head and rocked me. "I know, baby. I know. I'm right here."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)  
Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
